


As Sweet As Sin

by pinkstar144



Category: GOT7, K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkstar144/pseuds/pinkstar144
Summary: Jungkook isn't your normal human being. Born with a soul that's stronger than most, his very existence makes him prey for all demons on Earth. His blood, sweat, and tears could aid any demonic clan as invincible. BTS takes their role in this story as Tengu - bird demons that eat the souls of wandering travelers. And Got7 are wolf demons, much like the werewolves you hear about in horror stories, but still very different.  Whoever claims Jungkook becomes the strongest demon alive...What choice will he make when he's faced with life, love, and even lust?





	1. Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One:  
> Jimin has a dark secret.  
> Jungkook is a special kind a human.  
> Taehyung helps relieve a stressed hyung. 
> 
> *Note - A Tengu is a japanese spirit, usually depicted with black wings, and half-human/half-bird features. They're told as beings that live in the mountains and steal the souls of travelers that come across them. 
> 
> ~~***~~~
> 
> " There is another Lust I know. But this Lust is a snake. He takes what he wants and then is satisfied for maybe days until he needs to feed again. He will approach you slowly, carefully, and seductively. At first you won't feel his presence but once he coils around you -- his head to his back, all the way to his tail -- you will shiver and your body will feel his immense powers. He awaits for the perfect timing, no matter how strong the need is, and isolates his pray before he strikes. He leaves you off guard and unknowing, perfect to give the first taste of sin..."
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What was it about him that I was so attached to? I have lied, as most people do, to make myself look better in the eyes of others. Maybe even to look better than others… I've dealt with these lies for far too long for me to feel honest with myself. There is nothing wrong with being myself, but is there anything particularly good about it? Is there any gratification that I feel after telling a lie? Not merely by telling it, but the attention received - the awe and amazement; the jealousy I can feel from others. The ones that are better looking envy me, and the unsightly don’t dare to take me from my place._

 

_I'll admit, if it is any sin I represent it is pride and greed concocted into one soul. And still I feel my animalistic urges growing stronger. My flock talks and guides me. Not necessarily to do good, but to protect me from harm and teach me how to control the abilities I have. I may be full of pride and greed, but I am loyal and trustworthy, and will help those in exchange for their devotion to me. But Lust… the one thing I want to possess… I never can. It takes on many forms. Each time more attainable than the last. An accident or a twist of plot always seems to take him from me. If not that, then a piece of information on his character, or a sexist law keeps me from being who I want to be._

 

_I am controlled by him. I want him so aggressively that some nights it becomes overwhelming. My heart aches for him to touch me - even in the slightest way. His leg touching mine, the contact of his hand on my own… I crave it much like a drug. I heard some people can get addicted, but these people fall victim to the feeling itself with no desire of where it comes from. I am different from them. I crave the feeling, curious of its ways, but not universally. Only particularly. I want His touch. I want to taste the particular skin that evokes such sensations in me. I want to know what his hair feels like when I run my fingers through it. I want to know what it is like to be desired by someone you equally want to possess._

 

_As you can see I think about this often._

 

_Each time he looks at me, my face heats up and my eyes waver. I sometimes force myself to look at him. His eyes, like the entrance of Tartarus, sink me deeper telling me to be true. They strike me with both nervousness and curiosity. It takes no more than a second for me to look away from them. I cannot dare stare any longer for fear that I will be lost in them and speak things without thought. I may just kiss him, or worse, admit a dark secret._

 

_I cannot lie to him when he looks at me. It's almost like his eyes can see past the lies and into the insecurities I carry. Whether he knows it or not, he judges me… tests the strength of my desires. I can feel him putting me through much heartbreak. He is beautifully crafted, like most dangerous things. I feel restricted not having every part of him, but I'm content with the small dosages he hands me. All I need to do is ask, and the attention I want from him is mine. But if I do not ask for it, he will not come to me. Many say that Lust is a beast…. He's a dog that acts entirely on his needs and desires. Much like the wolves who aggressively fight to do all things necessary: eat, drink, and fuck. But the dog also choses its mate and loyally stays with that chosen subject for the rest of it's life as long as it provides what it needs._

 

_If this is Lust, I have not become acquainted with him. There is another Lust I know. But this Lust is a snake. He takes what he wants and then is satisfied for maybe days until he needs to feed again. He will approach you slowly, carefully, and seductively. At first you won't feel his presence but once he coils around you -- his head to his back, all the way to his tail -- you will shiver and your body will feel his immense powers. He awaits for the perfect timing, no matter how strong the need is, and isolates his pray before he strikes. He leaves you off guard and unknowing, perfect to give the first taste of sin. The feeling you feel is a feeling only yours to hold. And though he is long gone you can vividly remember the feel of him in your entire being. You can imagine him in all senses. You can feel him, smell him, and even hear him whisper sweet and false nothings into your ears. You become addicted. And that is when you know you've lost your selfishness._

 

_You honor the snake, the form of Satan. You pray for him, you vow to him, you eagerly try to contact him again. You devote your loyalty to him. But will he come to you? He won't tell you. But he will give you what you crave as much as he sees fitting. Then once you begin to get drunk on his drug, he starves you from it. Sometimes days at a time, sometimes months. But the feeling he gave you will still be in the dark recesses of your mind. His hold will still be on you because your body needs it. It is in my design to give a sex so apparently sinful that it's impossible to escape it once you’ve been touched by it. I'm a victim to Him. I'm a man devoid of innocence by the very purity of a virgin. And yet, history calls me the demon._

_**\- (P a r k) J I M I N of the Bullet Proof Flock**_

_\----------------------------------------_

 

Jimin took some Tylenol for his massive headache before stepping into the hot shower. Doing this had become a habit after spending lunch with Jungkook outside of college campus. The talks they had were innocent; usually about how their day was or if Jungkook needed help with any classes. Jimin was more on the shy side then his other friends, but a big brother figure in his eyes. He was always asking about how the younger felt and was the first to offer him help when he thought he needed it. As of late, Jungkook had been putting in time to work out more often. The final for his gym class was to measure his performance on different physical attributes: flexibility, strength, endurance, speed, and agility. After explaining to Jimin how boring it was to practice alone, the older eagerly offered to be his fitness buddy until finals week.

 

Jungkook wasn't expecting help from anyone, but his offer didn't surprise him. "Sure. Sounds fun", the brunette told Jimin happily.

 

 ** _Oh how he kept that image of him in his head_**.

 

The tengu's body was hot and his head was throbbing. The hot droplets from the shower helped clear whatever mess his body was in, but he knew he would just have to do the same thing tomorrow anyways. A knock came to the door, serving more as an _I'm coming in_ then asking permission.

 

"Hyung, you okay? You've been in there for an hour already." It was Taehyung.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine.", he said after a small pause. The image of Jungkook's bunny tooth grin faded from him as Taehyung became his main focus. He could hear the door close in the large marble bathroom. Through the thick steam, he could see Taehyung take a seat on the closed toilet releasing a sigh as he did. He was wearing a thin baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts - the usual lounging wear for him.

 

"The others are getting worried that, you know… you're getting too close to Jungkook."

 

"I figured as much", the older whispered. Taehyung didn't hear.

 

"We all get how powerful his soul is. I don't think I've ever felt someone have that much spiritual energy before." He took a deep breath. "But if he knows about us… about what we are, then it's gonna cause problems for us."

 

Jimin took a deep breath, relaxing the muscles in his back that ached to be released. He heard this all before… from everyone. This wasn't anything new, nor was it anything he needed to be reminded of. Given what he was, a Tengu who feed on the souls of humans, how wasn't he going to be attracted to someone that had a soul that could feed him for the rest of his life? Taehyung stared at the black wing tattoo on the elder's back. He could see the skin beneath the ink pulse uncomfortably. Each clan member had sealed their beastly side of them through these tattoos to help them blend in with mankind. But some days, when there's too much agitation, the animal part of them tried forcing it's way out. And everyone knew that the more you fought it, the more aggressive it became.

 

"Jimin, let out your wings. I'll wash them for you."

 

"Thanks", he smiled fondly as Taehyung opened the door to the shower. The shower was big enough to be considered a sauna with benches to sit and a rainfall showerhead on the ceiling. Uncaring about getting wet, the younger grabbed a washcloth and sat on one of the benches.

 

"Okay, you can let them out now."

 

Jimin flexed his back releasing all the tension he was keeping there. The tattoos moved and shifted, the skin underneath it poking at the surface of the skin. Finally, like an old horror movie transformation, wings slowly grew from his back with grey colored feathers to match his hair. Carefully, Taehyung cleaned his wings as he praised his hyung for the painful effort it took to bring them out. He also understood how harmful breaking the barrier that kept their wings hidden could be, and admired how quickly Jimin could break the seal unlike himself.

 

"I just don't want him to go into the wrong hands", Jimin continued after some time. "If another demon got their hands on him, it could be even more of an issue for us."

 

"True… but as long as we have the others, I think we'll be okay."

 

Jimin hoped so. The **blood** from Jungkook could give a demon **a longer life**. His **sweat** could **destroy curses**. His **tears** could heal **wounds**. Especially since the neighboring wolf clan was gaining more territory, the Bulletproof Flock was facing difficult times. Especially with Namjoon going away to meet the elders in the mountains, their flock was at a vulnerable place.

 

"Whether we admit it or not, if we're going to take back the land we lost, then we need Jungkook." Jimin turned around to face Taehyung, cupping his hands on the sides of his face.

 

The younger smiled warmly, trying to wipe the serious expression off of Jimin's gaze. He stood up, his height much greater than his older member's, and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were soft, gentle, and comforting. Jimin couldn't help but close his eyes and let the younger care for him. He was too tired to think anymore. He didn't want to think anymore.

 

"Hyung, you worry too much."

"I can't help it. What if I can't protect him?"

"Then you'll still have me to come back to."

"I already lost one person in my life…"

 

Taehyung's hands stroked the side of Jimin's wet cheek, caressing his neck to his shoulders and down to his torso. He pressed their bodies closer together, feeling Jimin's length twitch against the side of his thigh. "You always take such good care of us", the blonde breathed between kisses. "We're always here for you."

 

Taehyung kissed down his neck, sucking gently before parting. His lips staining his skin with sensations Jimin noted with every nerve. The younger's hands squeezed his hips as he worked his way further and further down to the very place Jimin needed him most. He gave a testing flick of his tongue to the top of his cock, earning a surprised moan from his elder. The blonde smirked, as he got more comfortable on his knees, and looked up at his hyung.

 

"You're so beautiful."

"T-Taehyung-ahh."

 

He took all of Jimin into his mouth, sucking harshly at the ends of his member before deep throating him again. Jimin furiously grabbed at the blonde's hair for support. He could feel his legs giving out through Taehyung's ministrations.

 

"Hyung, you taste so good…"

 

If it was anything that brought Jimin over the edge, it was verbal praise. And Taehyung knew how to do it well. Still, he didn't want Taehyung to be the only one giving. It was the elder's job to take care of the younger.

 

"Tae…I'm close… s-stop so I can do yours."

 

Taehyung slowly came off his member with a "pop" sounds and jerked him off as he stared up into Jimin's dark pools. "No… Cum hyung… I'll drink it all."

 

"S-Shit Tae!!"

 

Jimin's chest was heaving heavily with Taehyung's brisk fingers pumping his small but thick length around his big hands. Why didn't Taehyung never ask for anything in return? Why was he always so eager to get Jimin off, but then go about the rest of the day completely normal? Not to say that Jimin didn't like it, but it made him feel like he was the only perverted one in the house.

 

With a loud moan, the older released his seed into the open mouth of the younger Tengu, his grey wings flaring all the while. Taehyung stuck out his tongue to get every white substance that leaked from his cock as he continued to jerk him until nothing else remained. Jimin's grasp on the blonde's hair loosened as his breathing became more steady. His wings relaxed behind him and folded gracefully against his back sinking into his skin once again. The seal was taking effect again. Taehyung reached up, drenched from the shower and steam, and smiled earnestly allowing his hyung to lean against him.

 

"Feel any better?"

"I'm exhausted now…"

"Good, that means you can sleep easily."

 

Turning off the shower, Taehyung escorted Jimin out of the bathroom with a large towel wrapped around him. As the two of them made their way to Jimin's room, Hoseok was walking down the hall to go into his own. He stared at them, an earbud in his ear, and then down at the trail of wet footprints on the hardwood floor.

 

"Aish, what are you guys doing?" he sighed.

"Hyung is tired", Taehyung said bluntly. "I'm taking him to his room."

"Ah", the red head said knowing, blocking them from getting past him. "I know why he's tired… It's Jungkook, isn't it? You smell like him… and Taehyung too."

 

Taehyung gave him a shrug before moving himself and Jimin around him. They could still hear Hoseok going on about how Jimin wasn't being careful, but the two of them talked about that enough for one day. All Jimin wanted to do was sleep. Whatever lecture he was going to get could come tomorrow. Taehyung helped dry the older one off and passed him a robe to wear and changed into a robe of his own. It was easier than picking out a set of clothes, and easier to get out of in case of anything. Laying down in the queen sized bed, Taehyung laid beside his roommate with a small smile on his lips. "I know you're still thinking about him", he sighed softly.

 

"I can never stop thinking about him", Jimin murmured in annoyance. He wanted Jungkook out of his head, but he knew he couldn't help it. "I want him so bad. It's eating me alive."

 

One of Taehyung's gifts was to see into the minds of others. Anything you imagined could be seen through Taehyung's **_"third eye"_** \- a special ability that all Tengu had. On top of flight and amazing eyesight, different Tengu could see other kinds of things. For example, Hoseok could see through walls, and Jimin could see through the eyes of other people. In fact, he was probably seeing through the eyes of Jungkook as they laid in bed.

 

"Give it time. Don't be too hasty or he'll think you're a creep… I mean, you are a creep but we don't need you being an obvious one", Tae grinned.

"Hey", Jimin warned. "Don't make me tell the others about the kind of porn you watch, freak."

"Aish, that's not fair… using your third eye for blackmail."

"As if you don't use your powers on me too…", Jimin rebutted  while curling into Taehyung's chest. "Thank you for… _you know_ … It kinda helped me relax."

 

Taehyung kissed the top of his wet bangs, wrapping his legs around his. "You're not the only one who feels it when you're near him. We all do. The other's are too afraid to go for it because of how strong his soul is… For people like us we just kinda wanna eat him right then and there. That's why Namjoon-hyung is asking Elder Bang what to do about it. I'm surprised you didn't show who you really were to him by now. It's a good thing you didn't…"

 

"Yeah", Jimin breathed as he tried to focus on what Jungkook was doing as of now. He could see through Jungkook's eyes him playing Piano Tiles on his phone and checking messages from time to time but not replying to anything that came through. Focusing back on reality, Jimin looked at Taehyung. "I don't want to… eat him or anything. I feel that if I slowly showed him what I am, and why I need to do the things I do, then he'd understand… and maybe--"

 

"Hyung, you don't think he would seriously help us, do you?"

"Maybe."

"Hyung", he whined. "Please don't do anything that could get us in trouble."

"I know, I know…", Jimin assured. He placed his small hand into the palm of the younger. "I just want things to go well…"

"Me too. Just be patient. Our leader will know what to do when he gets back."

 

\-- End of Chapter --


	2. I'm Just Over Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook and Yugyeom go out for Ice Cream.  
> Jimin and Taehyung look after Jungkook.  
> Lamb Skewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If it wasn't for them I could've gotten some of his blood…"

_"Vanilla or Chocolate?"_

The woman behind the counter asks cutely. Any girl would with how handsome the two boys were. Yugyeom can't help but get excited at her cheerfulness. He looks at Jungkook and at once the boys say "Chocolate".

It was the perfect day for ice cream. It was humid, warm weather with a bit of a cool breeze every so often. Puffy white clouds were scattered across the bright blue sky, and the trees were at it's highest point of the year. After mounting their ice cream with sprinkles and other toppings, they head outside and enjoy the pleasant weather. Yugyeom notes Jungkooks outfit: a typical white T-shirt, red flannel, stone washed jeans and timberlands. A black beanie topped his head with the words "GOLDEN" on the top in white print. He looked handsome to say the least. Jungkook was only a few months older, but in their eyes they were both the same.

 

"Yah", Jungkook beamed at him after eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Thanks bro. I've been craving ice cream."

"Yeah, no problem, man!", Yugyeom attempted in English and the older laughed at him. The two of them had joked around like this from time to time, usually just mocking the people they saw on YouTube or any other American show they saw. Both of them were really into Justin Beiber, and shared the same Spotify account. These boys took friendship-goals to a whole new level.

"Oh, why'd you get chocolate though? I thought it made you sick." Jungkook questioned him. "Yeah usually, but I was craving it today. If I don’t have anymore then I'll be good. I can have a little bit of chocolate but if I have too much then shit hits the ceiling… literally."

"Nasty", Jungkook grinned before thinking about whether he wanted to take another scoop of ice cream. "Don't be mad if I throw this out. You paid for it after all."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." As the two of them walked down the block to the park, Yugyeom took note of everything. The feminine cologne he wore, the smell of his sweat under the heat of the sun, the pheromones that radiated off his skin, his blood pressure, his heartbeat… He could feel all of that just by being next to him. He could also smell… _was that blood?_

 

"Jungkook, did you shave?"

"Yeah?" He seemed a bit confused. "Why?"

"You look different", he tried explaining but really he looked the same every day.

"Dude, I shaved _my dick_. How the hell do I look different?"

 

Blood rushed into Yugyeom's face and the two of them were in a fit of laughter while trying not to choke on the ice cream they were eating. It ended like it always did, with Jungkook hitting Yugyeom and vise-versa until the two of them had enough of each other and went back to eating.

 

"You're so weird", Jungkook sighed. "It's freaking amazing."

"It takes one to know one", Yugyeom retorted back. "Two weird boys in one big city."

"Hell yeah."

 

They did a toast with their cups of ice cream before eating at it again. Just as they were about to cross the street, Jungkook nudged Yugyeom on the shoulder. "I did accidently cut myself while shaving down there though. It still kinda hurts when I move a certain way, but whatever."

"The fact that we're even comfortable talking about this is just…"

"Amazing?"

 

Jungkook gave the younger a meme-quality smirk before the light on the crossing walk turned green. Yugyeom was happy to have him as a friend, even though their meeting was done on purpose… He couldn't tell Jungkook that though….

 

**"HEY LOOK OUT!!"**

 

Just as a skater was about to crash into the boys, Yugyeom quickly moved to the side as Jungkook readied himself for impact. Closing his eyes, Jungkook placed his arms in front of his face to shield himself… but nothing happened. All that was heard was a crash and a guy falling… but not onto the ground. Jungkook opened his eyes slowly to see someone in front of him with grey hair from behind. Lowering his guard, Jungkook gulped as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

 

"Jimin?" The grey haired stranger turned around to show himself. It was him.

"Are you okay, Kookie?"

 _Gosh he hated being called that._ _Only his mother ever called him that._

 

He blushed a bit, putting a hand behind his head and scratching it roughly. Where did he even come from? "Y-Yeah, thanks… Were you like, nearby or something? I didn't see you there."

"Me and Taehyung were just passing through."

"Tae who?"

 

Jimin lifted his chin to the person behind Jungkook, a blonde who caught the skater from falling to the ground. However, he didn't look too thankful for it. The skater removed himself from Taehyung and searched around for his skateboard frantically. For a second he made eye contact with Yugyeom before a voice called out to him.

 

"Hey", Jimin hissed. "You looking for this?" He kicked up the skateboard from under his feet and held it up to him. The skater reached out to grab it, but Jimin moved it further away. "What's your name?"

"What's it matter to you?"

"So I know who _the fuck_ I'm talking to", Jimin whispered with words of venom.

 

Yugyeom could feel an energy unlike the other humans around. Jimin and Taehyung had some kind of demon blood in them but he couldn't tell what type. Whatever the case was, he knew that they were strong.

 

"H-Hey", Yugyeom stepped in between Jimin and the skater, placing the skater behind him. "I know him, it's okay."

"Does he have a name", Taehyung asked. "Must be someone important to ride around crazy like that."

 

Yugyeom looked behind him to look at Taehyung's expression. These guys looked tough. He could probably take down the shorter one, but the blonde looked like he would be tougher to handle. Giving a reassuring look to his skater friend, he could read his mind quickly.

 

**_"If it wasn't for them I could've gotten some of his blood…_ "**

**_"It's okay, I'll take care of this, hyung. I don't mind fighting them if I have to. "_ **

**_"If anything, I'll take the shorter one. You get blondie over here. Deal? "_ **

**_"Deal."_ **

 

He looked back at Taehyung. "His name's Mark."

 

Jimin smiled grimly, gaining Yugyeom's attention again. "Doesn't sound like someone who's from here." The Tengu looked back into the eyes of the skater. Yugyeom wasn't the only one who noticed something different here. He could smell demon blood from Yugyeom and the skater… and they were of the same kind. "Remind your friend that it's dangerous around these parts for people like you."

"Hyung!" Jungkook yelled from the side, pissed and confused. "Chill out, okay? It was an accident…."

Jimin had almost forgotten that Jungkook was there. _Nice going Jimin… way to play it cool._ Brushing it off as gently as he could, he took a deep breath and apologized. It would be better if he just admitted that he was wrong then to make himself look like more of an asshole. He wanted Jungkook to like him afterall…

"Sorry, I got carried away there… I just don’t want you getting hurt… Oh you have something on your--" Jimin reached out to wipe the chocolate ice cream stain on his red flannel, but Jungkook moved his hand away.

"I can take care of myself." Jungkook snatched the skateboard from Jimin's hands and looked over to his best friend. "Yugyeom, let's go… And Mark, right?"

The skater and Yugyeom made their way towards Jungkook, being sure to shove Jimin to the side as they did so. Jungkook handed Mark back his skateboard and tossed his ice cream in the trash. "Sorry, but he made me lose my appetite."

Yugyeom had deserted his ice cream minutes ago. As the three of them continued making their way to the park, Mark and Yugyeom continued to talk to each other through telepathy.

 

**_"Think we'll get another chance, 'gyeom? I think we might be in another clan's territory from what those guys were saying."_ **

**_"I don't know… I'm just glad we didn't get into a fight. "_ **

**_"This Jungkook guy is the one we're supposed to bring into the clan, right? Why don't you just invite him over? You know, get him to know the family. That sorta thing."_ **

**_"Yeah, sounds good. I'll mention it to him."_ **

 

"So that guy back there…" Mark began through the silence. "You know him? He's a friend of yours or?"

"Yeah, kind of." Jungkook frowned as the boys walked over to an open bench by the shade. Taking a seat , Mark sat next to Jungkook and Yugyeom remained standing in front of them. "He hangs outside my campus. He's usually not like that though. That's the first time I've ever seen him like that."

"Hangs outside your campus? What the hell is he doing there?"

"I don't know. I think he has a shop nearby or something. I've only ever seen him feeding the birds or handing out flyers for spiritual guidance or something like that."

"He seems weird…" Yugyeom commented. "Like some kind of missionary?"

"Maybe." Jungkook shrugged. "I don't know who the blonde one is though."

"Who cares. They're gone now", Mark sighed. "Probably company you don't want to get involved with though. I'd be careful."

Yugyeom nodded in agreement. "Oh by the way, Mark here is my roommate. We dorm together in… I don't know how you would call it. It's like a big home with a bunch of guys in it."

"Like a frat house?" Jungkook laughed.

Mark grinned back at him. "Yugyeom is like a little brother to me. We've been living together for what? About five years, right?"

"Yeah. Mark's one of the guys who've been helping me with English. It's **_EEEAAASSSSYYYY_**."

"It's what?" Jungkook had to hear the ridiculous English word again. " ** _EEEEAASSSSYYYYY_**."

"Eeeeaashhhhiiiii?"

" ** _EEEEAAASSSSSYYYYYYYYYY_**."

 

The two of them went back and forth between the word until they were both a mess on the floor, cracking up over how stupid the both of them were. But Jungkook did like the idea of being away from home for a few days. He was already living on college campus, why not have a change of scenery?

 

"When should I come over?"

"What time's good for you?"

"This weekend?"

"Ayee. Sounds good."

"No." Jungkook corrected. "It's--"

 

_**"EEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYY** **…"** _

 

Meanwhile back a few blocks away, Taehyung and Jimin were getting stares from the general public. Some people who saw what happened thought they were gangsters, though they didn't see any tattoos. Others thought that a movie scene was being taken. Regardless, the boys were getting attention they didn't want before.

 

"Taehyung, you smelled it too, right?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah. They weren't human. I don't know what kind though. They didn’t imagine anything when I was there either…. Jungkook did imagine punching you in the face though."

Jimin gave a deep breath. "No, really?"

"I told you to take it easy, didn't I?" Taehyung gave Jimin a warm pat on the back. "Regardless, I don't trust those guys alone with him. They have the same scent, so they're probably from the same clan. Can you try to see what's going on?"

 

Jimin closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. As he thought of Jungkook and imagined his soul's aura around him, he called his name in his head until he was able to see through the eyes of the younger. In front of him was Yugyeom who was laughing and carrying on with something he couldn't hear. His gift only let him see what was going on, not hear. "He's okay", Jimin said relieved. "How the hell am I supposed to talk to him now…"

 

"You have his number, right? Just apologize and make it up for him. Do you know what he likes to do or eat?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Lamb skewers?"

 

Jungkook blinked at the grey haired hyung in front of him. He got a text from Jimin talking about how he wanted to make up from his behavior but this was an interesting way to pay for his mistake. Still, it was food and meat was always a good choice.

 

"I know a guy who makes the best in town", Jimin smiled warmly. Putting his hands together he bowed down slightly. "Please accept hyung's apology!"

"Aish, okay okay!! I'll go…" the younger pouted a bit. "You're making a scene."

"Only because you're so cute", Jimin squeaked. Jungkook cringed but couldn't help but smile.

 

Entering the BBQ shop ten minutes away, the boys worked up quite the appetite. The line was enough to be considered busy, but it moved rather quickly. Jimin had pride in himself for knowing such a popular place, and also having connections with the owner as well.

"Suga-hyung~!" Jimin called out from the back of the line. A slightly taller black haired man looked over to him with a gummy smile on his face.

"Ah Jimin! You lil' shit…"

Jungkook looked at the exchange from the younger to the older not knowing whether to take the greeting as endearment or an insult. Suga moved people the side to let Jimin and Jungkook come up to the front where he gave the boys two glazed lamb skewers each. "I'm on break in a half hour. If you guys stick around I'll meet with you", the eldest said to them. The two boys agreed.

Jungkook wasted no time when eating his portion of the meal. It was by far the best piece of meat he ever had in a long time. Watching the young Est's eyes light up in delight had warmed Jimin's heart even more. He thought maybe he would be forgiven, but kept his guard up just in case.

"Suga Skewers is the name of his shop. His real name is Yoongi though. He changed it to Suga because he wanted to sell sweetly or something like that."

"Well these skewers are pretty sweet", Jungkook noted. " _Oh man holy shit_ … these are amazing."

"Just like you", the older winked.

**"AH YOU'RE MAKING ME CRINGE!!"**

 

The two of them laughed before leaning against the wall by the skewer truck. Jimin was feeling all of him again. His scent was alluring and oh so delicious… He wanted to sink his teeth into him, but also wanted to possess every heartbeat and word that came out from his cute and glossy lips.

"Jungkook-ah…"

"Mmyeah?"

"Sorry again, about the other day…"

Jungkook swallowed. "It's fine. It really surprised me though. The more I think about it, the more I think you did that because you care a lot about me, right?"

Jimin was relieved. "Of course! You're someone very special to me… You're not like other kids your age."

"Other kids? I'm only two years younger than you." He laughed. God, even his laugh was adorable. "Why do you like me anyways? Like why talk to me?"

 

They had only met at the start of the semester when Jimin had caught Jungkook singing an old song. It was a spot where Jimin usually fed the birds, but that day it seemed the birds were around to hear Jungkook sing. When Jungkook had stopped, Jimin had continued singing the rest of the song. And just like a sitcom, the two were singing together and became friends shortly after.

 

"Because you look like someone who's gone through a lot but yet you're still here doing your best. You can try to hide it with makeup but I can see that scar on your left cheek. I also can see that you suffered from acne a long time ago." Jungkook flushed at Jimin. "Am I right?"

"H-How… How did you… Is it really that noticeable!?" Jungkook took out his phone and tried to look at himself through his reflection.

"No, it's not. I just have really good eyesight", Jimin laughed to himself a little cocky while he was at it. "You could stand a mile away from me and I would still be able to tell you how many fingers you were holding."

"Liar."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure. You buy me another lamb skewer if I win though."

"And if I win?"

"Then you still buy me a lamb skewer."

"Sounds like a bet."

 

As the two of them finished eating their free meal from Suga, the pair could hear voices gossiping around the two of them. Most of the whispered mentioned Jimin and something about a shrine, but the rest was too muffled for Jungkook to hear. From the looks of it, everyone seemed to know who Jimin more than he did. He felt he ought to know, since this weird hyung had approached him first to compliment his singing.

 

"Hyung", Jungkook said softly, looking into the dark eyes of the older. He had to admit, his clothes were expensive and mostly PUMA name brand. "What is it you do?" "Like work?" He clarified.

Jimin nodded in understanding. "I'm a shrine maiden."

Jungkook nearly choked. Wasn't that something only girls could be? A _male_ shrine maiden? How the hell did that happen? Sure, he guessed Jimin was on the pretty side, but just by looking at this guy's ripped jeans he could tell that his hyung had some serious muscle mass under there.

"Oh", he tried to say without sounding too surprised. "That's why you hand out those flyers? It's for the shrine you work at?"

The grey haired man gave him an eye-smile. "I live at the shrine", he chuckled. "My family left me after when I turned a year old. The people of this shrine took me in and I've been living there ever since. It's not hard work…" His eyes scanned Jungkook's frame. "I think you would make a beautiful shrine maiden."

"No way!" Jungkook couldn't believe him. "Do you wear dresses and stuff? And like, wear makeup?"

"Loose robes, but no dresses. That would just be ridiculous. It's all ceremonial dancing but depending on the ritual, it can be labor intensive… On the other side I cleanse people's homes, their bodies, or anything that they think is cursed."

 

Jungkook had to admit he was intrigued. A part of him was always curious about the world outside of our own. Magic, spirits, and demons seemed like fantasy to him but he couldn't help but think about how interesting it would be to fight off evil forces and look super cool while doing it. This Jimin guy was certainly not your normal guy, and he looked like he had the money to go with it too. "I'm guessing you're like super famous or something. The girls can't stop looking at you."

Jimin grinned widely. "I think they're looking at you, Kookie."

"Can my nickname be Gkook or something? Kookie just sounds too--"

"Cute? I like it."

"Aish whatever. Just not too loud, okay?"

"Sure, my beloved Kookie~"

"I'm going to die."

 

When the boys finished their skewers, Suga placed a **"BACK IN ONE HOUR"** sign in the front of his truck. Climbing down his vehicle and locking the doors, he found Jimin and Jungkook towards nearby. Greeting Jimiin with a casual handshake and hug, the two of them looked extremely close.

 

"I'm Min Yoongi - Skewer Genius." He shook Jungkook's hand and smiled. "You?"

"Jeon Jungkook. I'm a second year in college."

"Ah wow. Jimin, you sure know how to pick them out", Yoongi teased. Jimin hit him on the side, trying not to be too embarrassed. But Yoongi could smell how strong Jungkook was just like any other demon with a working brain. "I work at the shrine that Jimin lives in. In fact, we're roommates."

 

Jungkook was amazed. He never really lived with another person before. Besides his parents, Jungkook was on his own most of the time. Between Yugyeom dorming and Jimin dorming, he was beginning to think he was missing out on something. "Nice", was all he said before looking back at the lamb-less skewer. "Do you make these at home too?"

"Only when Jimin-ssi wants it. Otherwise I just sell them here." He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "What? You like them?"

There was something about the small hyung that reminded him of a gangster. Yoongi looked like the kind that been through the war and back, willing to retell his stories of honor and strength and all that other stuff. Jungkook smiled to himself, a little embarrassed. "They're amazing."

"Come by any time", he winked. "But that was just a free sample. Next time it's 3 dollar!"

"Okay, thank you!" Jungkook bowed politely. When he raised his head up, Yoongi gave him a pat on the back.

"Take care of Jimin for me. Jimin doesn't have any real friends outside of the shrine so-"

" _Aish, hyung_!" Jimin shooed in away.

 

The black haired cook laughed and waved goodbye at the younger pair wishing them a good day and inviting Jungkook to come to the shrine when he liked. The boys threw out their lam skewers and made their way back to the campus where Jungkook was dormed in. They talked about what they liked to do, their families, their dreams for the future… things you normally wouldn't talk to someone who you weren't familiar with. But it all felt natural for Jungkook, despite Jimin's keen perception on what the younger did every day… No way he was going to admit that he used his third eye on him whenever he got the chance.

 

"So that guy you were with the other day… you and him are cousins? You guys look alike", Jimin asked slowly; trying to bring up the sensitive topic easily. His eyesight was too good to think that he and Jungkook really looked alike, but it was the best way to bring up the topic.

Jungkook shook his head. "Everyone says that. But no, he's my best friend."

Jimin's heart sank. His best friend was a demon. Did he even know? Did his friend taste his blood already? How long have they known each other? Whatever the case was, he couldn't let Jungkook go into another clan's hands. If not for his clan, then for Jungkook's own sake.

"He seems like a good guy", Jimin lied.

"Yeah. He's kinda weird though. Like, he can't eat chocolate but he eats it anyways, he can tell when I'm getting sick too, and he knows when my heart is beating really fast." He scratched the side of his head and shrugged. "I mean, I guess that's normal but, he notices things that I guess normal people wouldn't? It's hard to explain…"

"Kinda like me?" Jungkook looked into Jimin's dark eyes. As if God wanted it that way, the sun reflected on his grey strands perfectly. For a moment, Jungkook felt a tension in his heart followed by the air getting shockingly denser. He swallowed hard. "Yeah…"

"How long have you known him?" Jimin resumed as they continued walking.

"Since I was nine. We were neighbors. But now he's dorming with a few other guys so I'm not sure where he lives now. I'll see him this weekend though so I'll know then."

Jimin's eyes narrowed. "You're staying the night at his place? His name was…."

"Yeah", Jungkook replied bluntly. "It's Yugyeom."

 

Jimin grabbed a hold of his hand, as if almost by instinct. He didn't want him to go, but how do you tell a normal human that without telling the truth? He wouldn't understand. Jungkook didn't even know the position he was in. There had to be a way to protect him… Something he could give him to keep him safe.

 

**_That's it!_ **

 

"Kookie… Promise me you'll be careful, okay? I know this sounds weird coming from me but his friend that was with him isn't someone you want to be involved with."

Jungkook removed his hands from his. "What do you mean?"

 

Jimin couldn't tell him that he used his third eye to spy on his whereabouts. Jimin only needed the name of the person and to meet them in person in order to see through the eyes of other people. After their encounter, he kept careful tabs on Mark. But of course, he couldn't tell Jungkook that without sounding crazy.

 

"I've seen him out at night from time to time with other guys in the woods. Sometimes they would roast bunnies or squirrels over a campfire and fight each other. I don't know… Sometimes I see them just behave weird. Like they have markings on their face or they smoke something." Jimin concluded himself quickly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Jungkook rolled his eyes. "It's fine, hyung. I can tell when something's dangerous or not. I've taken self defense and combat training since I was nine. I think I'll be okay if anything goes down." That didn't help remove the worried expression from Jimin's face. "Jimin, I don't know what else to tell you."

"If I gave you something, just as a protection charm… would you wear it?"

"Wait, _what_?"

Jimin took a deep breath. "Come with me to my home. I want to give you something that will help protect you. Just promise me that you won't take it off… at least until you leave Yugyeom's house." He looked into Jungkook's eyes again pleading. "Please?"

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

 

Jimin hated himself. He knew he was being a bother but he couldn't help it. Ever since that day, Jimin would rather die then have to lose someone he loved again. If only he knew a way to explain everything without scaring him off… If only he could show him how special he was and just how much more dangerous it made the world for him.

 

"I know I'm being much…", he took a long pause. He needed to explain himself somehow. "…but you remind me of my little brother", the older smiled to himself, walking towards the direction of the shrine instead of the campus. "He's a lot like you."

Jungkook looked a little taken back. If Jimin was just hanging around Jungkook because of some unresolved sibling issues, then why not he talk to his little brother instead? "Where is he now?"

Jimin looked up and pointed at the sky. Jungkook's heart ached. _Now who looks like the asshole, coconut head?_

"That's probably why I'm like this", the older grinned. "My brother liked to draw, just like you. And he was always funny and energetic." He looked into Jungkook's eyes and nodded to himself. "Since I couldn't protect him back then, I feel like I should at least watch over you now."

"I'm…. Sorry to hear that." Jungkook said softly. "Did he live in the shrine with you?"

"Yeah", was all he detailed. He was walking a little faster than Jungkook now, as if just being next to the younger brought back repressed feelings from a better time. "But he's still with us now… in spirit."

"How did he pass away… if you don't mind telling me."

 

Jimin turned around to face him, a grim look on his face. His pouty lips parted, hesitating to open up that part of the past to him. He shook his head and sent him a weak smile instead, hoping not to ruin the human's mood with a sad story. "He was in the wrong place at the wrong time… But let's not get all in on that. It's depressing, you know?" Laughing a bit, he reached out his hand to call Jungkook closer to him. "You see why I'm kinda protective, right?"

Grabbing his hand, he squeezed it just a bit. Sparks like lightening went through Jimin's entire nervous system. The tingling sensation was beginning to bring out his inner demon. He counted in his head, trying to distract himself from the desire to claim Jungkook right then and there.

"You remind me of my big brother", Jungkook smiled to him, hoping to reconcile any emotions his hyung had. "He's in the army now, but he was the same way. It's just weird because I've been on my own for so long, you know? No one really looked after me until we met…. So thanks." He looked at the shocked expression on Jimin's face and began to blush harder. "A-And if you want me to wear the charm thing or whatever… I'll do that too. It kinda sounds cool… …"

 

"Aww Kookie you're the cutest boy in the whole entire world~!!"

"H-Hyung! Get off of me! You're heavy!!"

 

\--End of Chapter--


	3. Impulse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook goes over to Yugyeom's dorm…errr farm?  
> Youngjae and BamBam make their appearance  
> Bambam's isn't like the other roommates.  
> YugBam 
> 
> *Kitsune - a fox demon, usually romanticized as half human / half fox. Has powers of illusion and fire attributes.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugyeom's home was a lot nicer than expected. It was a log cabin off a main highway about a mile into the woods. The younger had no problem driving the two of them there on his bright red quad (which he had a lot of pride towards). The home was three stories up, equipped with everything one could need to live off the grid: a vegetable garden, an apple tree, strawberry and blueberry bushes, a chicken coupe, and even nine pigs, and two cows. Jungkook's face was washed over in pure joy. He was always a lover of animals, but he had never lived on a farm before. It was a small dream of his to live off the land out in the middle of nowhere, and this was the closest thing he could get to it.

 

"You like it?" Yugyeom grinned, puffing up his leather jacket like some 70s sitcom.

"I'm so freaking excited."

"Wait 'till you see inside."

 

As the boys made their way to the front porch, the sound of dirtbikes could be heard loudly in the distance. Jungkook stopped to look for the owner of the noise with Yugyeom waiting expectantly for the driver to make his way towards home. Along with the sound of dirt and engines mixing together, barks could be heard within the overbearing noise. Two masked boys drove up to the front of the house along with a tiny, yet surprisingly fast dog trailing behind them. Right away the tiny puppy raced up to Jungkook, barking and jumping on him as if to say 'pick me up! Hold me! Let me lick you!'. Of course the animal lover in him gave in, and scooped up the tiny dog in his broad arms.

 

"That's Coco", Yugyeom laughed. "She seems to have fallen for you."

"It's a gift."

 

The bikers took off their helmets; one who Jungkook knew as Mark and the other being an unfamiliar face. Mark came up to greet him with a wide smile, giving him a handshake and bringing him into a hug.

 

" _Yo, you made it, man_ ", Mark said in English and Jungkook and Yugyeom froze.

" _Yeah man_ ", Jungkook replied back in the same language without really knowing what Mark had said at all. " _It's easy_."

Yugyeom had to hold back a snort. The other biker walked over to Jungkook and pulled him into a hug as well. Jungkook noted how open Yugyeom's roommates were with physical contact and decided to keep that in mind when going to meet anyone else who lived here.

"I'm Youngjae", the roommate said happily. "I see my precious Coco has taken a liking to you. You like dogs?"

"I love them." Jungkook gave Coco a kiss on the top of her head and Coco never looked happier. Youngjae figured that even Coco could feel how strong Jungkook's soul was.

 

After returning the dirty white puppy back to her owners, Mark opened the front door and took off his muddy shoes along with the other two roommates. Jungkook just followed by example and did what he saw. The house resembled a log cabin… if a log cabin was a mansion and completely modern on the inside. It was inviting and felt like home, but still had modern pieces as well such as a fire pit surrounded by marble in the center of the living room, a 42inch flat screen TV, a glass water wall that separated the kitchen from the dining room… and don't even get Jungkook started on the pool table in the corner.

 

"Holy shit…", he breathed. He was going to spend the whole weekend here.

Yugyeom gave him a pat on the back before heading up the stairs to the second floor. "Let me show you upstairs."

 

Following his best friend up the flight of stares, he could hear Yugyeom and Mark bickering about how to clean Coco and why it was a bad idea to let her out riding with them. Jungkook smiled to himself, finding entertainment in it. When the two youngest got to the top, Youngjae and Mark began to talk to each other through their gift.

 

"That guy… He really is the one JB was talking about", Youngjae said.

"Yeah, when he said that he was strong, I didn't think he would be that strong."

"It's a good thing that they're the same age. They look really close. Makes our job easier."

"I just hope Yugyeom isn't pussy when it comes the time to do what we gotta do."

 

Upstairs, Yugyeom showed his roommate's bedrooms on the second floor. Saving his room and Jungkook's room for last, he opened the door to his first, excited to see the look on his friend's face. However, they were both greeted with a surprise they weren't expecting.

"Bam?" He sounded more confused than surprised.

"Yugyeo-- … oh. That's Jungkook?" The slightly smaller boy looked unimpressed. Jungkook stepped forward and introduced himself respectfully. The roommate gave a weak smile to recognize him if only for a second. "I'm BamBam."

"Bam… Bam?" The name was so…. _different_ that he didn't know if he heard right.

" _Yes. B - A - M. Bam - Bam_ ", he said in English. God was Jungkook getting a lecture. _"Do you understand?"_

_"Easy",_ Jungkook replied back in English bluntly, making a 'ok' gesture with his hand. Yugyeom was trying to hold back another laugh. Jungkook had perfect comedic timing and it was freaking hysterical. And just when Yugyeom thought this joke was getting old…

 

"Heey", BamBam whined (a little cutely too). "That's me and Yugyeom's thing!"

"I told him about it when we ran into Mark", Yugyeom grinned. He looked back at Jungkook who seemed to feel a little uncomfortable. "BamBam also speaks English. He's my roommate and our age so don't feel obligated to be too formal. We're all practically family here."

That put Jungkook more at ease. He gave an understanding nod and waved to BamBam. _"Nice to meet you",_ he said back in English to the best of his ability. BamBam rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at his charms. Yugyeom then showed Jungkook his room; a fairly large bedroom with a twin sized bed, full dressers, and a desk the was placed right in front of the window. Scented candles were lit with the earthy smell of lavender and lemon grass with a touch a fresh linen. It was perfect. Definitely much better than his campus dorm. He placed down his backpack and walked towards the center of the room.

 

"I'll give you time to unpack and settle in", Yugyeom smiled warmly. "When you're done, meet me downstairs in the dining room. It's my night to set the table."

"And I guess I'm helping you?"

"Of course."

"You spoil me, truly."

 

Yugyeom winked suggestively at him before closing the door as he left. If Jungkook didn't know better he would say that his heart just skipped a beat. But no, the feelings he had for Yugyeom were nothing more than a friend… like a friend you hang out with all the time, eat with from time to time… talk with from time to time…. Bathe with from time to time--- WAIT OKAY THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME AT HIS GRANDMA'S HOUSE WHEN THEY WERE NINE! IT WAS PURELY INNOCCENT!!

Jungkook took a deep breath and began unpacking all his belongings in the proper place. Just two white T-shirts, a pair of black ripped jeans, facial cleanser, deodorant, perfume, a towel, three pairs of underwear, three pairs of socks, and a toothbrush. His phone and charger also made up part of his belongings which he placed on the desk by the window. Suddenly his phone vibrated. It was Jimin.

 

**JIMIN:** Hey, how is everything?

**JUNGKOOK:** Good. This place is freaking amazing.

**JIMIN:** Haha glad to hear. You still have the bracelet I gave you?

 

Jungkook looked at his right wrist. It was a jasmine beaded bracelet with a single iron charm in the shape of a bird.

 

**JUNGKOOK:** Yeah. It looks pretty cool, ngl. Goes with my outfit.

**JIMIN:** Kookie… any color bracelet would go with a white t-shirt and jeans .___.

**JUNGKOOK:** I go for utility purposes, not for style.

 

*********************************

 

Down the hall, Yugyeom went back into his room to hang up his leather jacket. BamBam looked up from his phone and watched the younger hastily put his coat away and close the closet door.

"Yugyeomie…" BamBam whined again. Yugyeom couldn't deny that his whining was adorable though. "I haven't seen you since you got up at sunrise. I can smell rabbit all over you."

Yugyeom took a heavy breath and jumped onto his bed. "What am I supposed to do? Lately I don't feel the same around Jungkook anymore… Like, I get heated when I'm with him now. Like I can't let anyone touch him."

"He's food. That's normal."

"No, it's not!" He was frustrated just thinking about it. "When me and him were younger I still fed on animals… and sometimes people. But JB was the one who killed. I never wanted to actually attack someone. I don't want to attack Jungkook either… but I want him. I'm… I'm dying to know what he tastes like."

 

BamBam couldn't help but mock him. "You're telling me that in all of ten years of knowing him, you haven't had a drop of his blood?"

"It hasn't been until recently that I've been asking Mark to help me with that… I don't want him to hate me, but it's getting bad now. I feel like if I don’t have it soon, then I'll just go full out demon on him. I thought if I went hunting this morning that it would help my craving but it's no use."

 

BamBam moved over to Yugyeom's bed and leaned his head on his crossed arms over the mattress. Yugyeom was cute when he was nervous to say the least, though he preferred him to be smiling instead. However, there was a part in him that wished Jungkook could get out of the picture. Before Jungkook and Yugyeom there was Yugyeom and BamBam. Out of the pack, their friendship was strongest. When JB moved Yugyeom to live closer to Jungkook, BamBam came out to visit him in secret. When BamBam was bullied by the other pack members, Yugyeom stood up for him. They trusted each other completely and could tell just what the other was thinking in any situation that arrived. What was more, BamBam wasn't even a wolf demon.

****

**_He was a Kitsune.*_ **

 

"I think it's obvious that JB wants you to claim Jungkook", the older frowned in a way that matched his roommate.

"You do know what that means, right?"

"Y-Yeah", Yugyeom blushed a bright red. "I… I don’t think Jungkook even swings that way. I mean, I don't know if I even swing that way!"

BamBam pressed a finger to his lips to lower his volume. Since BamBam wasn't the same species as Yugyeom, he couldn't speak telepathically to him, nor could Yugyeom. "Whether you think you swing that way or not, you still have the desire to claim him."

"Yeah but that's not me… That's this part of me that wants it", Yugyeom said hopelessly. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do."

 

**"Kiss me…"**

 

The voice didn't sound like BamBam's. He looked in the direction where his roommate once was, only to find that it was Jungkook in his place. His small lips, the scar on the side of his face, the mole on the side of his neck… Beside's him smelling like BamBam and being in his clothes, it was really him… "Yugyeom… Aren't I good enough? Touch me…" BamBam said disguised as his best friend. He grabbed his hand and pressed it to the side of his face. With darkened eyes that showed so much sin, he kept his eyes on the younger as he moved Yugyeom's thumb to his lips.

 

"Yugyeom-ah…" he took his finger into his mouth and sucked on it dangerously slow. "Claim me…"

 

Yugyeom growled. Though his demon side could clearly tell this wasn't really Jungkook, his human side had confused the wolf part of him. His teeth grew sharper and his lips curled back into a snarl, growling lowly all the while. BamBam prided himself in being able to get such a reaction from him, but he knew it was only because of what he disguised himself as… not because it was BamBam seducing him, but an imitation of Jungkook. With a loud bark, Yugyeom bit into BamBam's shoulder and pinned him down to the floor. It wasn't hard enough to rip the muscle apart, but just enough to have blood flow through.

Just as Yugyeom's demonic senses recognized the bitter tasting blood as not human, Yugyeom's inner wolf recessed and BamBam's powers faded away. The older was whimpering under him, but a masochistic grin came across his lips all the same. As Yugyeom's normal self came through, he withdrew himself away from BamBam in a wave of guilt. The mark he left on him would scar and bruise for months. He cursed himself under his breath on the verge of tears. _That could've been Jungkook_ … he thought. _I could've killed him_. Even now, his worst fear was being a danger to Jungkook, not of his roommate who he just attacked.

BamBam, now back to normal, crawled up on the bed to a crying Yugyeom and held him in his arms. Yugyeom sobbed out 'sorry' and begged for forgiveness, but BamBam reassured him that he didn't do anything wrong.

 

"You love him, see?" BamBam smiled. "And there's nothing wrong with that. Both sides of you want him as your own…" He gently brought Yugyeom's face up and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm not mad. I'm happy this happened…" He caressed the side of his face. "This just proves that I love you still regardless of what you do to me. Even if you can't think of me like you think of him. The question is whether Jungkook will love you as much as I do… Being with you might kill him. And even if that happens, I can give you the same feeling he can give you. I can speak just like him, look just like him, and you wouldn't have to worry about your clan or anyone." BamBam withdrew away from him, smiling brightly. "Wipe your tears, Yugyeommie. Jungkook shouldn't see you upset."

 

"Your shoulder…" Yugyeom warned. He could see blood come through his black and white striped shirt. "It's fine! Don't worry about it. I can always change my appearance so that it doesn't show", he grinned. "How else do you think I can cover all my blemishes without makeup?" Yugyeom couldn't help but laugh a bit. He felt incredibly guilty, but seeing BamBam still be BamBam put him at ease. "I know you demons have special powers in your saliva or something so--"

"Oh yeah! Sorry…" Yugyeom apologized for his carelessness. He reached over to BamBam and pulled down his sleeve so that his wounded shoulder would was exposed. "This is gonna sting a bit…"

"No, Yugyeom's feels good."

 

The younger flushed a heated pink. Sticking out his tongue he licked over the kitsune's wound thoroughly. He was right about the stinging sensation. It felt like putting rubbing alcohol over a flesh wound. But something about the pain excited the fox more. His grip tightened on the wolf demon, responding back to his tongue with mews and high pitched groans. Yugyeom tried not to let his roommate's reactions take control of him for much longer. Wolf demons had the ability to help heal wounds quicker by licking over the area throughly. Depending on how bad the wound is, licking the injury can stop the bleeding, cleanse the wound before treatment, and speed up the scarring process. As an act of endearment, the younger licked the side of BamBam's face and smiled.

 

"Sorry again. Before you go to bed I'll do this so that you heal quicker."

BamBam shrugged. "It's not your fault. I provoked you too… I kinda asked for it", he sighed with a passive smile on his face. "I'll change clothes. You should go downstairs soon if you don't want to have to explain this whole scenario to Jungkook."

"Good idea."


	4. Welcome To The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -JB, Jinyoung, and Jackson come back from hunting   
> -Jungkook and Yugyeom have some bro time  
> \- Jealous BamBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! It's been about two weeks since I've written anything but HAS ANYONE SEEN HOW SEXY GOT7 AND BTS LOOK IN THEIR NEW COMEBACKS??????? IM SHOOK  
> I wanted to write more, but I've been so tired lately. But also kind of horny? Maybe BTS is to blame? Well with whatever amount of kinky feelings I had, they were stronger than paying my insurance to mister sandman. So here you go, lovely IGOT7 and ARMY <3 Enjoy and read at your own risk~

      Yugyeom and Jungkook had set the table together as Youngjae and Mark watched TV from the living room. Coco sat comfortably in Mark's arms falling in and out of sleep as "Masked Idol" played on the large flatscreen television.

     "Ya, Youngjae", Mark said in awe at the idol's preformance. "Get famous so you can be on this show."

     "Wha?" He was baffled though he knew Mark was only joking.

     "I don't think idol is in God's plan for me."

     "Why not? Your singing is delicious." He poked.

     Out of an opened out laugh he uttered. "You're so weird!"

     Hearing the doorknob click open, the two wolfs and Coco looked over to the sound. Yugyeom and Jungkook stared back at them before putting on shoes and grabbing a fishing rod for each of them. Mark, who hadn't eaten much of anything all day, licked his lips.

     "You're going fishing?" Youngjae asked.

     "Yup", Yugyeom nodded. "Thought maybe we could have some for dinner if we're lucky enough."

     Mark looked over to Jungkook with a wide grin, perfect teeth showing. "I bet Jungkook can catch more than you."

     "I bet he can catch more than you, too Hyung." The younger grinned back before sticking out his tongue. Mark raised his fist as if to threaten him, but the smile on their faces called a bluff.

     The human and wolf couple walked away from the lavish farmhouse with fishing rods in hand and a container of bait. The lake was only a mile walk away from where the pack lived so taking the quad wasn't necessary. Besides, Jungkook wanted to enjoy the sights of nature if he could help it. The weather was great for fishing, and Yugyeom had sprayed the both of them with bug spray before leaving.

     "What kind of fish do you catch here?"

     "Anything we can get a hold of." Yugyeom replied and stepped over a fallen tree trunk. "Everything in that lake is edible. It's only two miles away from the main road, but no one really goes here. The water is safe to swim in too. You could even drink it if you wanted to."

     "Yeah probably not..."

     Jungkook liked to swim, but drinking the same water animals pissed and shitted in was another story. When they got to the sight, the pair attached their bait to the end of their hooks and did what they came there to do. Jungkook played music from his phone as they enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere of nature. Yugyeom had to admit, hearing Jungkook singing Zion.T was worth hearing. Especially when he did his imitation of his senior's voice. Minutes passed and no immediate luck, but it was okay because Justin Beiber was the next artist to play and the two boys couldn't help but belch whatever lyrics they new.

 

   _"ISH IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY~!"_

_"SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHING YOUR BODYYY~!"_

_"NA-NA NA NA NA NA-NA LET YOU DOWN~!"_

_"ISH IT TO LATE TO SAY SORRY NOW~!"_

    "..... ..... .... "

     ".... .... .... I think we're scaring the fish away."

 

     Perhaps their singing resembled a dying animal, because as Jungkook looked back at the vast lake in front of them, Yugyeom had smelled company. And it wasn't human.

     "Hey", Yugyeom whispered. "Don't make any sudden movements."

     Jungkook could hardly hear him with Justin Beiber blasting in the background. He looked in the direction of where his friend was staring and suddenly saw why he was so tense. Toward the entrance of the thick forest, a pack of wolves - only three that they could see - were staring at them intently. Jungkook dropped his fishing rod in shock.

 

     "W-What do we do?" Jungkook whispered back at Yugyeom who placed his rod down slowly.

     The wolf growled at him. "Stay here. I'll handle this."

     "W-What?" Yugyeom was officially out of his mind. If it were one wolf, okay. But three?! "Yugyeom, stop!"

     "It's okay", the younger said with a small smile. "This happens from time to time. Relax okay? They can smell fear."

 

     If Jungkook didn't want to be Jung-cock-a-doodle-dinner, then he would have to cooperate this time. He watched Yugyeom walk up to the wolf in the middle who met him halfway. The demon boy stared the animal down, beginning a rumble in his throat that sounded like a low growl. The wolf greeted him the same way. They circled each other, slowly. Tension was in the air to the point of it being suffocating. Jungkook held his breath. Suddenly Yugyeom yelled at the beast and charged at it, sending the other wolfs fleeing. As Yugyeom stood his ground, Jungkook's heart was beating out of his chest. Moments that felt like hours passed until Yugyeom turned back around to face Jungkook as if nothing happened.

     "Y-Yugyeom", Jungkook stuttered. "Holy shit... oh my god. I thought... holy shit... how are you alive?"

     The younger could feel how anxious he was. His BPM was almost high enough to have him pass out. Yugyeom's animal instict manifested to comfort him in the only way he could think of: a hug. In the arms of Yugyeom, Jungkook felt the top of his head being stroked tenderly. In any other situation, he probably would've came out of his grasp, but he was too shocked and anxious to pull away. It felt nice to be this close to his heartbeat. Everything about this moment comforted him. He felt like crying.

     "Where did you learn how to do that", he asked him; head still against his beating heart.

     "Picked it up living here." Yugyeom smiled softly as he sniffed the air. "It's okay, they're gone. I promise. It's alright..."

     With Yugyeom's words Jungkook felt more at ease. Though it wasn't enough to stop his paranoia for the rest of the fishing experience, he knew he was going to stick to Yugyeom like glue for the rest of his time here. Slowly he moved out of his friend's warm embrace and to his phone that was on the ground. Right away he turned on his camera and snapped a picture of himself before quickly typing something in his phone afterwards.

     "What was that for?" Yugyeom asked.

     "Snapchat", he blinked. "I almost died. It's a story worth sharing." He snapped a flash photo of Yugyeom who blinked uncomfortably. Typing out loud he wrote: "My hero."

     "Come on, internet sensation." He passed Jungkook his fishing rod. "We got dinner to catch."

     Within the next hour, the boys had successfully caught six fish in total: Jungkook with four and Yugyeom with two. Despite Jungkook being jumpy at any sudden sound - whether it was Yugyeom saying "look, you got one!" or a loud song playing from his phone - he was still able to enjoy himself somewhat. I'll be better when I get home, he thought.

    

     Opening the door back to their home, the two boys made their way into the kitchen where the strong scent of boiled vegtables wafted in the room. Several containers of different herbs and spices were placed on the table. Some were canisters containing different types of flowers and a box of pill capsuls were left amoung them. Stering the pot of carrots, brocolli, calliflour, and potatos, Jinyoung looked at the boys who placed their fish on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

     "Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah", Jinyoung panicked as he gave the boys back their dirty catch of the day and slapped Yugyeom on the back of the head. "Towel! Towel!" he kept saying while pointing at the roll of paper towels in the corner. Jinyoung, mother-figure of all seven boys living here, hated a messy home.

     Jungkook quickly followed Yugyeom's lead and placed the fish on top of a paper towel to protect the countertops from possible staining. Jinyoung kept his eyes on the human warmly, though the staring was starting to make him anxious. Finally, he figured that he was probably waiting for Jungkook to introduce himself and bowed lowly.

     "Sorry", he started first. "My name is Jeon Jungkook."

    Jinyoung's smile looked more at ease now. Looking away and tending back to the fish on the counter, he began cleaning them. "Nice to meet you, Jeon. You're staying the night correct?"

    "Yes." Jungkook couldn't help but be uncomfortably formal with him.

     "Good", the older said with a bit of excitement. "I'm Park Jinyoung."

    Yugyeom washed his hands in the nearby bathroom and called out. "He's the mom of the group."

     Jungkook looked over Jinyoung and could see where that came from. From the cooking to his patterened pastel yellow aprin, from the way he letured Yugyeom, and just how amazingly pretty he looked... That was one handsom mom to say the least. Definetly prettier than his mother, he thought. Which was just plain weird. He thought he might actually call him mom by accident.

     "Yes", Jinyoung said matter-of-fact. "Because I'm the only one who actually cares about being decent in this house. The house smells like bug spray because of a certain someone and I think I can figure out who decided to make BUG-OFF the new air freshener..."

     "Mooooooommm...." BamBam whined from the living room.

     Jinyoung began slicing the fish. "What is it Bammie?"

     Jungkook looked shook. Jinyoung was really a mom. _Was he gonna breast feed Yugyeom next or....?_

    "Should I go see if Jackson and JB finished skinning the deer in the back?"

   Jinyoung gave a hum of approval and passed through the kitchen making sure to give Yugyeom a cute bat of his eyes and Jungkook a stare of death. Though he was entirely serious, it was hilarious to the innocent Yugyeom who thought it was all a joke. "He's too much", he grinned to himself to Jungkook. The older just shrugged it off, not sure how to take it.

    Out in the backyard, JB and Jackson had finished skinning the deer into perfect strips. Jinyoung and Youngjae knew how to knit and sew fairly well so the furs would come in hand for whatever cold weather they might face this comming winter. But of course, it was still summer and the boys had many weeks to prepare for the oncoming season. Worst case scenario, they eat out or buy food at the supermarket.

    "BamBam's heeerreeeee~", Jackson said in glee as he finished skinning the last of the deer. JB paid the younger no attention as he grabbed his neck of the deer and twisted it's neck until it was dislocated. Jackson reached out his hand to give BamBam a proper greeting but the youngest had no intention of getting deer scent all over him. "I'm hurt", Jackson pouted.

     JB held the waist of the skinned deer. "Jackson, get the head off."

    "Yes, sir."

     Almost effortlessly, Jackson pulled off the deer's head; blood spilling onto the ground. BamBam felt like he was going to throw up. The smell was simply horrible too to say the least. And seeing the guts get ripped apart and separated was even worse. Closing his eyes and covering his nose, he asked the older pack members if they were almost done. They told him that the meat would be cut within the next hour. Jackson smelled the air. "Who brought fish home?"

      "Yugyeom and what'shisface", BamBam replied dully.

      JB rolled his eyes. "You mean Jungkook?"

     "Yeah... him."

     JB gave him a dirty pat on the back, making BamBam cringe. There was no way those blood stains were coming off his baby blue hoodie. "I know you're triggered by his scent, but this is necessary. We'll all get what we want eventually is we behave and play our cards right." Moving away from him, he grabbed the machete on the ground and cleaned it off with his muscle top. "Go hunt if you can't control it."     

      Jackson began to cut the deer's stomach. "If you need me to go hunting for you, let me know."     

     "Thanks, bro." He gave Jackson an affectionate massage on his shoulders. "I'll go tell mom that you guys will be done soon."     

      "Be specific or he'll have my throat for not being as 'soon' as he thinks we'll be."      

      "I'll tell him an hour and a half just to be on the safe side."

 

     Returning back inside, he was met with Yugyeom and Jungkook next to each other under the same fleece blanket. He couldn't help but want to punch this Jungcock kid right where his future kids could feel it. Jinyoung called him into the kitchen to get word about the men outside at work and sighed at the answer he got.

     "Looks like we'll just have fish for dinner. By the time they're finished, everything is going to be made."

     "Maybe you should have made dinner later", Mark said as he came down the stairs to get a glass of water. "Maybe you should watch your mouth before you wake up with a rash again."

     "Yo... chill."

     Jungkook was listening to the conversation and wondering what kind of dysfunctional family of pretty men he got himself into. Yugyeom explained to him that one day Mark had came home from work in the rain and left the house in a trail of mud prints. There was so much dirt and mud but no one but Jinyoung had cleaned it up. Mark didn't see what the big deal was, so he refused to help or clean it himself. As revenge, he rubbed poison ivy all over marks bedsheets the next night. Jungkook kept in mind to be on everyone's good side while staying here. Jinyoung worked as an environmental scientist and kept records of different kinds of fauna and flora in the area. Almost every day he was out in the field collecting soil or plants. Even animal droppings when he came across them. On the side, Jinyoung was a nutritionist and had a wide knowledge of homemade remedies. When the boys got sick, most of the time they went to Jinyoung for a check up instead of an actual doctor.

     BamBam walked into the living room and frowned. All day he had been neglected by his own best friend, who was best friends with somebody else...let alone a human. Trying not to look too pathetic, he walked to the farther side of the couch and looked at his phone. Not that he was jealous or anything but he really hated the way Jungkook and Yugyeom were touching shoulders. Have they ever heard of personal space before?

     "BamBam", Yugyeom called to him sweetly.

     BamBam perked up immediately at the sound of the younger's voice. Yugyeom lifted up the blanket and patted the space next to him. With a cheesy grin, BamBam made himself at home besides Yugyeom, wrapping his arm around his secretly under the blanket. Yugyeom looked a little taken back, but he didn't refuse the gesture. Jungkook was too focused on the sports match to notice.

     The kitsune decided to try his luck. His hand warmed up with the help of his powers as he slowly crept down to Yugyeom's thigh. The youngest knew what he was doing, but knowing that Jungkook was right next to him kept him still. A part of Yugyeom had demanded that he stay at Jungkook's side by all means necessary. Especially around the other pack members, he was especially protective. Which was perfect for BamBam... He liked to see him struggle. His hand moved slower still under the blanket, the TV being too loud to hear any shifting. His warmed palm brazed the side of Yugyeom's length, causing an anxious twitch in response. BamBam, not being his first time teasing the younger like this, knew Yugyeom wasn't small. If he got too excited, it would certainly show even under this thick blanket. BamBam smirked when he saw the youngest close his eyes and take deep breath, his gaze entirely serious now. But BamBam knew that he was just a dog like the rest of them. His desire to fuck was stronger than most things, and once it started it would be difficult to oppress it.

     Palming his member generously, BamBam could feel him growing firmer in his hands. If Yugyeom could read his mind right now he would've cursed him out for doing this. Or maybe he would be looking forward to the way BamBam would dirty talk him into submitting to his touch. Fuck... with the way his hands were heating around him... this was dangerous.

     "Ah, I have to go charge my phone", Jungkook said suddenly and left to go upstairs.

      Yugyeom gave him a shaky nod but it seemed like the older maknae didn't realize the discomfort on his face. As Jungkook walked up the stairs, Yugyeom leaned into BamBam's ear. "Stop... Don't start something you can't finish."

     "Oh I intend to finish it", Bam said softly back. "If anything, you're more likely to finish it for me."

     Suddenly BamBam felt a strong hand on his own special package and his face flushed furiously. Yugyeom smirked darkly, leaning into his senior's ear lowly. "Between a wolf and a fox, who do you think can eat the other?"

     BamBam shivered as Yugyeom nipped at his ear and licked down the side of his neck. He looked over to Jinyoung who was too bust preparing dinner to notice the tension in the room behind the wall fountain that separated them. He thanked the heavens and closed his eyes, letting Yugyeom taste him as he pleased. **_He's horny because he hasn't seen me all day_** , he thought to himself. BamBam had only got worked up like this when Yugyeom had gone away for long periods of time. But he could sense the jealously BamBam felt towards Jungkook. He had detected a heavy rise of adrenaline and testosterone from him earlier, but didn't want to bother with it when his main guest was spending the night.

     "I've been a good boy, hyung", Yugyeom continued knowing that Bam loved it when he was called hyung. It made him feel superior somehow. "Don't punish me yet..." Yugyeom has pumping BamBam harder and harder, trying to make up for the time before Jungkook had came back downstairs.

     Suddenly, Jungkook had yelled from upstairs, "Um.. Where's the bathroom?"

      "I'll show you", Mark said with a water in hand.

     Yugyeom and Bam had forgotten that Mark was downstairs. The older pack member made his way upstairs to assist him, but as innocent as that may have been, it made Yugyeom extremely uncomfortable. Just as BamBam was at his limit, Yugyeom got up to go to Jungkook. But a pair of hands were holding him back. The younger looked at him, perplexed when met with a sobbing hyung would muffled his crying the best he could. "Please..." Bam whispered, almost frantic. "Stay with me..."

     Yugyeom could hear Jungkook and Mark talking to one another about directions. His blood boiled and his heart raced. BamBam couldn't stop him now. With an apologetic gaze, Yugyeom pulled out of his grasp and went upstairs, leaving the older behind. BamBam couldn't cry anymore. There was just a feeling of emptiness and betrayal. The warm and cozy home of seven wolves felt cold and barren. At the end of the day, BamBam was not Jungkook. He wasn't human. He wasn't desirable either. He wasn't strong like the wolf demons, or all-seeing like the Tengu. He was a sly fox, only good at deceiving. And nobody wanted to be with a fox. But he thought maybe Yugyeom would change that.

     When Yugyeom got upstairs, Mark had already showed him into the bathroom. As Jungkook closed the door, the two wolves looked at one another, almost territorially.

     "What?" Mark asked defiantly.

     "Nothing." Yugyeom leaned on the wall outside the bathroom, waiting for Jungkook to come out.

     "You're pathetic", Mark spoke to him telepathically. "Could you be any less obvious? I don't know why JB chose you to claim him."

     Mark walked away from him, leaving the tension behind him disappearing into his room. Suddenly, BamBam came up the stair with a look of hopelessness washed over him. Yugyeom opened his mouth to say something, but BamBam gave him a look of extreme disappointment and even a loss of trust. He sniffled a bit, before looking at the ground and walking to the room that he and Yugyeom shared. The maknae's heart sunk.

**_Is it wrong to be this way? Why am I like this?_ **

     When Jungkook came out of the bathroom, he was surprised to see Yugyeom standing right there, waiting for him. "Oh Yugyeom... Did you need to use the bathroom?"

     "No..." he said quietly.

     "Oh... okay?" He was certainly confused. Yugyeom looked like he was on the verge of crying. "You okay? You don't look too good."

     Yugyeom tried to smile but his breath was shaking. "I'm just really hungry."

     Jungkook pulled him into a warm hug. "You look like you're gonna cry."

     "I was yawning", the younger lied as he staggered away from his embrace weakly.

     Just then, Jinyoung's voice could be heard downstairs along with the opening and closing of the back door. Yugyeom could smell JB and Jackson's scent mixed with that of deer meat. Jinyoung yelled for the boys to come downstairs to eat, but it seemed that everyone but BamBam had the appetite for it. The pack looked over each other at the mahogany dinner table, all except BamBam who was in his room, unable to find the emotional strength to even look at Yugyeom at the moment. There was nothing that could be done, Yugyeom thought, at least right now. The alone time was probably a good thing on his side. The younger would talk to him later, especially since he offered to clean up his wound until it healed.

     “BamBam’s not hungry?” Jackson asked before taking a bite of the freshly caught fish.

     Yugyeom forced himself to say something. “I guess not”, was all he could muster but not with enough conviction. Jackson wanted to press on it more, but with Jungkook around he thought the guest’s comfort was more important.

     The others ate, talked, and inquired Jungkook on his daily activities. He modestly said he didn’t do much, but had a love for art and music, which was what he was double majoring in. “You should hear him sing”, Yugyeom beamed. “He’s really amazing.”

     Jungkook flushed a bit. “No, Yugyeom’s voice is good too.”

     The others were intrigued, the younger could feel their eyes pressing him to show off his talent. But too busy eating, and his voice not at its best at the moment, he gave the attention to someone else. “You know who has a really nice voice? The guy we ran into on the street.”

     Mark and Yugyeom knew he was talking about the other demon they encountered. They raised their heads up, now in full attention on the conversation.

     “What was his name again?” Mark asked.

     “Park Jimin.”

     Suddenly JB’s head came up, now also at full attention. He had heard the name Park Jimin, one of the top Tengu of the region. As leader of this pack, it was in his best interest to know since wolves didn’t have a bigger pack of elders that looked out after everyone. It was just the pack, and that was all. The more information he had on other clans, the better his group would be. The only reason why he remembered the name was because he had bumped into a Tengu clan with a young kid named Jimin a while ago. And when Mark had told JB about the demon encounter they had with Jungkook in private, JB put 1 and 1 together.

     “I bet he sings like a bird”, Mark commented teasingly but only two of the other members got the joke.

     JB was well aware that Tengu not just had gifts of supernatural sight, but also voice. Most Tengu either came with one or the other, for example a song like a siren that mindlessly lead people to their deaths, or having the gift of clairvoyance. Only elite Tengu were either born with both song and sight, or had to train an amazingly long time to acquire both skills. But he knew, in regards to the last time he encountered the young Tengu, that Jimin had only demonstrated gifts of sight.

     “Hyung, the tea is good. Bluberry, right?” Youngjae looked over to Jinyoung pleased. The mother figure gave him a hum of accuracy and Youngjae rewarded himself with drinking more of the blueberry iced tea.

     “You made this yourself?” Jungkook asked him in surprise. Jinyoung nodded. “It tastes organic… I mean, I never had organic juice but I feel like that’s what it would taste like.”

     Jinyoung smiled at him, amused at how this young boy was. He could see him getting along well with the younger members. He thought that he would’ve made an amazing wolf too, if that were even possible. “All the ingredients I use we grow here. It helps with finances since some of us don’t work.” He gave an extra look to Mark and Youngjae. They nervously laughed back.

     Jungkook was even more curious. He felt as if this group of boys were more like a family than friends. Everyone worked together; lived off the land together. A part of him desired this kind of life, and wanted the kind of freedom that came with it.

     “What do you all work as?”

     “Environmental scientist on weekends. Nutritionist on weekdays.” Jinyoung said.

     “But mom everyday”, Jackson grinned. “I teach mixed martial arts.”

     JB looked down on his finished food, wishing he was the first to speak instead of the last. The other’s looked at him, expectantly, and JB wished that they got food poisoning. To make it worse, Jackson was instigating yet again. “Dad has the best job out of all of us”, he said seriously, pointing at him with conviction. “Only people with patience and stamina can do this kind of job.”

     “Dad?” Jungkook glanced.

     “JB isn’t JB anymore”, Jackson justified with the last sentence in English. “ _He’s my father_.”

     “Oh yeah”, Mark agreed. “Definitely want to take after dad when he retires.”

     JB glanced up at Mark with a warning. “Says the skater who doesn’t work and smokes herb in the back. Where’s your future, huh? Where? I don’t see it.” He fired at him again. “You’re the oldest and still don’t have a job, huh? You’re the one who should be hitting retirement, but it’s like you already retired before you even started.”

      Jackson broke out the English to the trilingual Mark. “Do you know _future_ , Hyung? Do you know _failure_ , Hyung?” The others, especially Youngjae and Yugyeom, laughed so much they almost choked.

     “Go on, hyung.” Yugyeom brought the attention to JB again. He knew he was going to get such a beat down from the leader if he didn’t shut up.

     JB moved back on his seat and put his utensils down. Taking a deep breath, he cracked his knuckled impressively, the members looking at him with complete attention and wide smiles. Like they knew a joke was coming up and waited for the punchline.

     “No laughing though. This is a very serious profession.” JB looked to Mark. “I’ll see that you take under my wing, hyung. There’s a Japanese saying that I’m gonna start implementing called **kiri-sute gomen**.”

     “Meaning?”, Youngjae questioned.

     “The right to cut you and leave.”

     Jackson could barely sit still with all this excitement. The others loved it when JB had gotten like this. It was nice to be able to talk informally like this, without anyone being too sensitive to teasing. JB looked back to Jungkook… “If you must know…” 

   _Here it comes_ … Everyone thought.

 

“I’m a pizza delivery man.”

 

     Jungkook tried his best not to laugh or smile to much at how self-glorified his pizza delivery skills were. What degree did you need to make it so far in your career, he was tempted to ask, but bit his tongue. Five years of bullshit, maybe? He had to stop himself from laughing at his own thoughts.

     “Oh, that’s not bad.” Jungkook squeaked.

    “Do you work, Mister Jeon?” Jinyoung asked, as if to take some of the embarrassment off of JB.

     “Yeah”, Jungkook said after taking a large gulp of the blueberry iced tea that tasted strange. It was the organic, he thought. Or bugs, but probably the first choice. “I work at the dog café Inu-Inu.”

     Jackson pointed at him. “Inu-Inu? What is that?” He asked Mark in English but the others could understand what he had said.

     “It’s like ‘Dog’ in Japanese”, Mark answered for the group. He looked over at JB, the supposed Japanese expert now with his proverbs and whatnot. “Oh, maybe I should’ve let dad answer that.”

    “You mean _my father_?” Jackson said defiantly.

     “ _Dad, father… Same thing_ ”, Jinyoung spoke with the best English he could muster. He was studying it on his free time whenever he got the chance and was getting quite good at it. Mark was especially helpful with it.

    “Exactly”, Mark replied back in Korean.

     “I’m not talking about that.” Jackson sighed. “ _My father_. _My appa. Jackson’s father. Not your father. Our, is okay_. But JB is not your father. _He’s not your dad. He’s my dad too!_ _Youngjae’s dad, BamBam’s dad, Yugyeom’s dad, also!”_ And strangely through all of that, everyone understood what this crazy guy was saying.

     Younjae almost fell on the ground from laughing so much, and Jinyoung was about to have a coughing fit.

    “What about Jinyoung?” Mark challenged.

     “ _Jinyoung is mom!_ What is _mother_ without _father?_ Don’t be weird, Hyung. JB can’t be Jinyoung’s dad because he is mom. _You understand_?”

      “Yeah, I understand”, Mark responded in Korean again if only not to argue with Jackson’s foolishness.

     The two of them contrasted in personality so much that it was like watching a sitcom unfold right in front of the dinner table. This was much better than cable, and Jungkook loved every part of it.

     After dinner was finished, it was Younjae's turn to take care of the dishes. Passing their plates to him (who gave a grumble), the others thanked Jinyoung for the food and went off to do their own things; JB and Jinyoung going upstairs and Mark and Jackson putting on their shoes. Yugyeom went to them, almost like a baby duck following it's mother.

     "Where are you guys going", the youngest asked.

     "Drinking", Mark said. "Wanna come?"

     Yugyeom gave a look over to Jungkook who wasn't so sure. He remembered what Jimin said about seeing Mark in the woods smoking things and fighting people. Jungkook looked over to the guys, curious. "Just drinking?"

      "More than that", Jackson said obviously. " _Drink and talk_. We have a campfire and everything. It's really nice. You can see the stars." With a pause from putting on his boots, he looked back at Jungkook in realization. "Are you afriad of the dark?"

     "W-What? No", Jungkook said bravely.

     "Then come with", Yugyeom said. "It's really pretty at night."

      It sounded harmless. What bad could this drink and talk be? Well, there were those wolves but he doubted they would harm him as long as Yugyeom was there. And Mark and Jackson looked pretty tough as well.

     "Sure." The human said as he went to grab his coat.

 

 


	5. I am You, You are Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Hungry Hungry Markson  
> \- Who drugged my cup?  
> \- SMUT SMUT SMUT ~~~~ Between multiple pairings~

    

     Jackson placed the picnic blanket on the grass within the wide opening in the forest they lived in. Almost like the eye for a storm of trees, lavender, scattered tulips, and other sorts of flowers had thrived in this section of the forest. It was a full moon tonight, the stars shining brightly amoung them. The moon looked so big that it was easy to see where the boys were going even without the bonfire they had made. A cooler of cold beer was placed down before Yugyeom passed the beers to the other boys. Mark took his place on the ground first by the fire, Jackson laying his lead on his lap soon after. Jungkook and Yugyeom went for the marshmellows and long sticks to start roasting them. Everyone toasted their beers and took a long look at the sky, taking in a breathtaking view of the starry night.

     "There's nothing like this", Jackson said out loud. "I can never get tired of this."

     This wasn't the first time he had seen this same sky. In fact, he normally went out to see the sky before he went to sleep, but each time this moment was a kind of peace to him. The world felt so much bigger. He felt that whatever problems he was facing were so much smaller in comparison to how huge this world was. Jungkook took a sip of the bitter beer. He wasn't much of a beer drinker. In fact, he hardly drunk at all. But since everyone else was doing it, it only seemed appropriate to join in on the festivities. Tossing marshmallows into Yugyeom's mouth and vise-versa, the two youngest got lost in their own little fun. Telepathically speaking though, a whole lot more was going on.

     _Jungkook drank all of it, right?_

_The thing Jinyoung made? Yeah, he chugged the whole thing down! I was like, woah. I wanted some too._

_Freaking Younjae took some, and I still don't know why._

_Yeah you do. Mom and Dad wanted to have some romantic time, I guess. You know that stuff makes you drowsy._

_Isn't BamBam home though? He might walk in on them._

_I think there's things more important than that right now._

     Suddenly all eyes were on Jungkook who seemed more lethargic than before. Between the large meal, the drink, and the alcohol, it seemed the affects of Jinyoung's drug were accelerating. Yugyeom pushed Jungkook down on the blanket playfully, laughing all the while. "Hey." He poked. "You okay?"

     "Yeah", he smiled wide (a little giggly). "I'm good."

     Mark grinned widely, pointing at the younger. "Light weight!"

     As if a drunken air overcame him, the human boy loosely held his bottle in his hands and brought it to his lips. Taking in the bitter taste, he forced himself to swallow all of it without getting air. Everyone watched as the liquid rolled down his throat and the droplets that carelessly spilled from the side of his mouth down his muscular jawline. Yugyeom had to admit it was pretty damn hot to look at.

     _Woah, can someone say gay_ , he thought to himself. He was totally not getting turned on from Jungkook chugging down beer, was he? Which was his mistake because the other wolves could hear him say it in his head.

     _Way to take after dad, 'Gyeom._ _Daddy's little boy right here..._

    Yugyeom cringed, sending Mark a glance. _That is so dirty and weird, you have no idea._

     _You said it_ , Mark justified.

     Yugyeom wished that he would stop being nosey.

      Just before Jungkook could properly process it, he saw that he was surrounded by the other boys who were only a step away from him. When did they get so close? Were they always watching him like this? He was feeling so tired that he didn't even know anymore.

     "Yugyeoooooom", he called out sheepishly. "Let me lay on you."

     Almost a little smugly, Yugyeom stuck his tongue out at the others and came to Jungkook's side, sitting next to him with his legs out. He patted his thighs, bringing Jungkook's coconut head to them and stroked his hair lightly. Yugyeom knew he wasn't the only one who could feel it, but Jungkook's heartbeat was slowing down and there were high levels of melatonin and (strangely enough) testosterone in his system right now. All the others had to do was wait...

 

     ~~~****~~~

 

      "Are the other's already asleep?" JB looked to Jinyoung, who had finished applying a night cream to his face, curiously.

     Jinyoung gave him a happy nod, as he admired himself in the mirror. His homemade herbal skin care products were really doing him good. JB could smell the lavender off of him. He pressed a kiss to the younger's shoulder blade working his way up to his neck, leading to small nibbles on his ear. Jinyoung winced to his touch, allowing himself to completely submit to the leader of the pack. "A little eager, aren't we?" He smirked at the pack leader who was only wearing a towel tied around his waist. He was the last to use the shower after Jinyoung.

     "It's because you're so beautiful", he growled as he cornered him to the edge of the vanity. "You do this on purpose... You take a shower, clean yourself off, and your scent..." He blessed him with sensual kisses all over his neck and collarbone. He couldn't get enough of him. You can say it was fate, but JB had been drawn to Jinyoung like a moth to a flame since he first laid eye on him. "I just want to sink my teeth into you..."

     "Then have a taste, Jaebum."

     JB didn't hold back. He attacked his mate's mouth, sucking and biting on his lower lip again and again that Jinyoung thought he could taste his own blood. But he didn't refuse him, instead he opened his mouth wider to allow his older's tongue to enter inside him. Their wet organs danced upon each other, Jinyoung sucking on the other's tongue from time to time earning growls from JB. Aggression and possesion took over the leader as his hands traveled down Jinyoung's robe, his hands brushing over his chest and rubbing over his nipples roughly. He pinched and squeezed them, even pulling on them at inconsistent motions. The younger groaned into him, shifting his bulging hard-on onto his.

     Pulling away for air, JB quickly reconnected their lips and traveled down to give his strawberry nipple a flick of his tongue. Jinyoung shivered.

     "Jinyoung", Jaebum breathed. "Be a good boy and show me that that throat is not just good for singing."

     Jinyoung assumed the position and got on his knees, undoing the towel that fell lifeless to the ground. The cold air electrified Jaebum, as if making his hard-on even more erect. Jinyoung wasted no time and placed his pump lips around his leader's length. He swirled his tongue around the tip taking him in and out in fast, unsteady motions. When he got tired, JB got impatient and thrusted his hips into his pretty little mouth. He knew Jinyoung could take it. His throat was used to being abused like this. And Jinyoung loved being abused by him.

     "On the bed." JB commanded. "Now. On all fours like the bitch you really are."

     Jinyoung did as he was told, eager. His member was already twitching in anticipation, precum leaking from his tip. JB leisurely made his way over to him, rubbing Jinyoungs perky ass before giving it a quick slap. Jinyoung winced in pain, but it faded into something much more rewarding. He moaned out in response.

     "You're a dirty little bitch, aren't you?" He smirked as he rubbed the red mark on his cheek. "You like being spanked?"

      Jinyoung didn't answer.

     ** _SLAP SLAP_ **

     "Answer me", he commanded again.

     Jinyoung gave in. "Y-Yes..."

    "I'm sorry?" He gave him another slap. "What was that?"

     "I'm a dirty little bitch who likes to be slapped!"

     "That's a good boy..." JB smiled in satisfaction, rubbing his red ass soothingly. After the typical foreplay to prepare the younger for what was about to happen, he complimented Jinyoung on just about everything. His beautiful skin, his hair, his lips, his body, the way he loved him and took care of him... He adjusted a whimpering Jinyoung so that he was on his back and kissed him on the lips one last time before pressing himself into his tight little ass. Jinyoung groaned against him, begging, pleading for a release that only he could give him.

     "J-Jaebum! Y-You're so deep!"

     "And you're so fucking tight...shit!"

      It didn't take long for the two of them to get off of the good feeling. Kissing while fucking, exchanging 'i love you's and other sweet nothings, they came almost in sync to one another. Panting and gasping for air, they laid next to each other, in each other's arms. Too tired to pull the blankets over them. Moments passed when suddenly, worry came over Jinyoung. Call it mother's intuition, but something about the boys who left the house worried him. He nudged on JB gently, wiping the sweat from his forhead.

     "Jaebum... I think we should check on the boys. I... I don't know if it's a good idea to leave them alone with Jungkook in the woods, you know."

    JB groaned. He really didn't want to get out of the house now. He already took a shower, ate, and fucked. What else can a dog want? Nothing! That was the answer. "They'll be okay", he yawned as he snuggled Jinyoung into his chest. Jinyoung didn't like that answer.

    "Jaebum", he knawed on his neck aggressively and Jaebum cowered back defensively. "If something happens to Jungkook because we didn't go out there to supervise, you can forget ever touching my ass again!"

    "Okay! OW-!! Okay!! I'm getting up! I'm up! I'm going!! Ow Ow oWowowowowow!!"

 

~~~~***~~~~

 

    "He's completely out cold", Jackson said slapping Jungkook's cheek a few times. Not enough to brusie, but enough to have woken up someone.

     Yugyeom didn't like the way he was handling Jungkook and gave a low growl in response.

    "He's not just yours to have", Mark tisked. He took a place by Jackson's side and stared at the young wolf who still had Jungkook on his lap in a drug induced sleep. "Stop being greedy and hand him over."

    Yugyeom didn't want to. He wouldn't let them touch him. Not when he was like this. Even though Yugyeom trusted his hyungs, the beast within him worked against him. Jungkook was his mate. He was his prey. He was his friend.

     "Yugyeom..." Jackson tried saying, leaning down to place a hand over the youngest. Almost on impulse, Yugyeom tried biting him, but Jackson was too fast. "Why are you being like this?!"

    "Do you wanna fight?" Yugyeom barked, but it didn't sound like himself to say something like that.

     "Depends", Mark cracked his knuckles and stood defensively next to Jackson. "Is that a challenge, Yugyeom?"

     Yugyeom looked up to his hyungs, eyes glowing a bright golden hue. Somehow within the three of them, they knew they would be fighting over Jungkook eventually. It was only a matter of time before their inner demon got the best of them. Perhasps Mark would've been kinder to Yugyeom if the younger wasn't being so possessive. As the oldest of the group, it was tradition for him to get first dibs on whatever the pack got - except after their leader got his pickings first. The way Mark saw it, Yugyeom was in no position to claim Jungkook.

      "Do you want to fight?" Yugyeom asked again with the same demonic aura.

     "Like I said.", Mark cracked his knuckles and stood defensively next to Jackson. "Is that a challenge?"

      Yugyeom carefully moved Jungkook from his lap and placed him on the picnic blanket. Standing up, he stretched his neck and prepared himself for whatever mess he was about to get himself in. Jackson took off his sweater, revealing a black muscle tank underneath, his biceps and triceps practically flexing from pure adrenaline.

     "What if it is?" The youngest hissed.

     "Yugyeom", Jackson gave him one last warning. "We don't have to do this."

     The two stared at each other, testing to see who had the balls to land the first punch. Jungkook completely unaware of the situation, wouldn't grasp anything that went on for the rest of the night.

      Mark looked at Yugyeom and then to the human. "You really think you can protect him against the two of us? Just stop it." The oldest took off his jacket. "Remember who trained you."

     Mark was skilled in martial arts and tai-kwon-do, even teaching Jackson how to defend himself and hunt for prey. When Mark had joined the pack five years ago, JB had recruited him knowing that he could help the other members live off the land; saving them from the risk of revealing their true nature to the human world. However, Mark had one condition. He would join JB's pack if Jackson could live with him as well. Mark Tuan had lived with his woven grandparents in Taiwon when his mother and father died in a hunting accident since he was 13 years old.

    Marks parents were shot by hunters in the early evening while fully turned into their demonic counterpart. The shooters said they shot through self-defense, or maybe it was out of fear for the demonic wolves that were three times the size of a regular wolf. While staying at his grandparents, they had taken care of a homeless boy by the name of Jackson who hadn't had a single sense of etiquette. Also suffering with a life without a mother and father, he was having dinner there and learning to read through the help of Grandmama Tuan. After Mark had started living there, Jackson came over much more often to play with the older boy. Determined with a new hate for humans, Mark wanted nothing to do with the young Jackson of so long ago. And though it took a while, Jackson's sweet temper and charming personality won Mark over and reminded him that not all humans were bad.

      Jackson knew he didn't have much, but was always grateful for all that Mark's grandparents did for him. Sure he hated to read, and he also didn't like math, but he picked up English rather fast since Mark's family spoke it often (along with Chinese which was Jackson's first language). Jackson began joining him on his martial arts classes and the two became closer with each passing day. But Jackson was human back then. And like all humans, their morality was higher than that of a demon.

     Jackson had weak bones growing up on top of being anemic and having asthma. He was easily bruised and fractured his both arms and legs within different periods of time. Perhaps his birth parents couldn't afford his medical bill and thus abandoned him. He was small and fragile, and Mark was constantly reminded to be super careful when he was around. Even more so when Jackson started living with them.

      When Jackson turned fifteen, the sixteen year old Mark asked him. "What if I could make you stronger?"

     Jackson had already given up hope for that. Mark had tried building up his strength through natural ways, like weights and other body building exercises, but it didn't do much good with his asthma. Even eating more meats seemed to do no justice. Mark felt it was time to show Jackson what he truly was, and to give him a new life underneath him. With the help of his grandparents, and with their permission, Jackson was initiated into the pack through a proper religious ceremony. The young Jackson was marked with colorful paint, dressed in traditional garb, and participated in several transformation practices between him and Mark. Jackson, even after seeing the demon inside them, knew that he was safe. Not a doubt in his mind came that the Tuan pack would harm him. In fact, he loved them even more for showing a side of them that was most venerable. And at that moment, Jackson knew he finally had a family.

    Grandpa Tuan was concerned about Jackson making it through the ceremony however. There would be a lot of blood letting, and with Jackson being anemic, it was critical that they did this as quick as possible. But alas, the young boy had transformed into a stronger human being - a demonic being. The ceremony ended with Mark placing his forehead onto Jackson's, his hand caressing the side of his cheek. _You're me_ he said to him. _You're blood is my blood. Your body is my body._

      Jackson replied back to him, a hand on the hand that held his cheek, _And I am you_. _Your soul is my soul. Your life is my life._

     And just like magic, Jackson grew incredibly fast and had a strength that even surpassed Mark's own. Their ceremony tied them in a way that would connect them forever. It was known as a **Blood Pact.**

     Yugyeom felt something strange between the two of them. As the older boys began showing signs of their inner demon, Yugyeom no longer could smell them individually. In fact, he smelled them as if they were one bigger being. Mark's scent was no different from Jackson's, but their demonic aura was twice as big. Yugyeom could physically see their scent - their demonic aura - as one big red gas that engulfed the two of them. Their heartbeats were synchronized and their breathing was at the same pace. They had become one demon. One mind.

     That's when he could see it. It was a marking. Almost like a branding. It was a symbol resembling a tree enclosed in a circle in the enter of Jackson's and Mark's chest. Though covered by their clothing, since the older wolves had gotten like this side by side, Yugyeom could make out the branding clearly. He never saw anything like this before. He was scared. Jackson and Mark circled around Yugyeom and the younger was no longer able to read their thoughts. Every time he tried to concentrate on them, he ended up with a massive headache. Shaking off the pain, he grew out his claws and brought out his canine teeth, well paired with a set of ears and a tail. Jackson and Mark wasted no time doing the same. It was a set of growls and barks, saliva dripping from their mouths hungry for blood. Yugyeom knew he had to defend Jungkook over everything. If he laid the first move, then the other could easily get him from behind, or go after Jungkook. He had no choice then to take the defensive.

     Mark went in first, pouncing on the younger as he went in for the neck. At the same time, Jackson aimed for Yugyeom's feet, opening his wide jaw to injure the younger. The youngest was swift enough to doge Mark's attempt, but tripped over Jackson who had taken him to the ground. Yugyeom kicked Jackson in the face several times before he could off of his leg. But as one left, the other switched in his place.

     Mark slammed Yugyeom back onto the ground before he could get up. Jackson did enough damage not just to ruin Yugyeom's jeans but to draw blood on his calf. Now the oldest member was at his throat again. Yugyeom scratched up to Mark's face, but the older moved his head underneath the direction of the swipes and bit down on his shoulder blade. Yugyeom whimpered in response, but Mark's lowered head left his neck completely vulnerable.

     Just as Yugyeom's teeth grazed his hyung's neck, a black shadow had tackled Mark off of him in full force. Mark rolled several feet away but quickly recovered, barking and growling aggressively at the unknown figure. But when he saw the demon that pushed him, Mark's aggression turned into submission almost instantly. Just like a wolf in the wild, Mark got low to the ground and whimpered, not protecting his torso - the most sensitive place for a dog, to show that he wouldn't fight him.

     Jackson, shaking off the pain in especially his nose, got low to the ground too in front of another demon who had approached him. Yugyeom, confused, limped upright and smelled a familiar scent. He looked at the two demons, recognizing them completely. JB, in his full demonic form, growled at Mark, barking at him until Mark couldn't get any closer to the ground. After he was sure that the oldest had submitted, he glanced over to Jackson who was just as low.

     JB was gigantic with teeth like knives and golden eyes so bright that they glowed. His jet black hair blended in with the darkness, but the glow of the moon gave a faint hint of where he was. It was only natural, considering that he was an Alpha demon - a demon with no mixed blood of human or omega. Yugyeom saw a the same pair of eyes eye him down and approach him with a threatening growl. It only took one bark from JB to put him down on the ground again in submission. Yugyeom knew how strong his leader was, maybe even stronger than Mark and Jackson together, but he wasn't going to test that now. More importantly, he could hear JB talking to him telepathically - something not long ago, Yugyeom couldn't do.

_What the hell is going on here,_ JB roared. _Is this what you call control?! Have I not taught you all better than this?!_   His eyes looked back to Mark, showing his teeth. _Especially you, Mark. I expected much better from the grandson of an alpha!_

    Jinyoung came over to Jungkook, also in his wolf form, except not as big and scary looking as JB. He was an omega, just like Yugyeom and Jackson. Mark's father was an Alpha, but his mother was an Omega, leading Mark to not be the purebred his grandparents were. JB was the strongest in the pack, and no one questioned him about it unless they wanted him to demonstrate.

     Jinyoung sniffed over the boy, licking his face as a quicker way to test his health. He was fine, knowing that his blueberry iced tea had really done the trick. Laying down on the blanket, Jinyoung slowly transformed back into his humann form, save for the tail, claws, and ears that still remained on his body. He was too fired up to completely return back to human, but he knew that he would calm down in time.

     _All of you, come here_ Jinyoung commanded. The rebellious members made their way over to their mother-figure not too taken back by his naked human frame. _There's more than enough of Jungkook to go around. The deal was to have him inside when he passed out, not to have him all to yourselves! You all are well aware that you can't control your needs without me or JB here._ Jinyoung took a bottle cap off of a beer bottle and used it to place a cut across the side of Jungkook's left cheek. Blood began to pool to the surface but the young human remained motionless. He almost looked dead. _Everyone can have a taste. But don't tell BamBam or Youngjae we had some without them, okay?_ Jinyoung glanced at the others, and JB retreated to a semi-human form.

     As normal tradition went, the leader went first. JB took Jungkook in his arms, holding him up by the back of the head like a mother would her child. He had to admit, he was excited, knowing about the special properties that this boy carried made him that much more greedy. But unlike the others, he had composure, and had trained himself to control the inner beast inside him. As he was about to taste the first drops of sin, a loud deafening pitch came to his ears and he groaned in pain. Quickly Jinyoung came to his side and asked him what was wrong. JB couldn't speak, he just continued to grown and cover his ears. Curiously, Jackson was able to sneak a taste while the others were distracted, but before he could even taste Jungkook's blood, the same thing happened to him.

_What the hell is going on?!_   Jinyoung investigated the matter, looking over Jungkook carefully. He sniffed all over him, smelling his delicious blood, his scent, and then... _iron? Shit_... Unlike werewolves who were weak against silver, the wolf demons these boys were weren't of the same breed. They, like the Tengu and Kitsune, were a kind of shape shifter. Demonic animals that could turn into humans. Not humans who were cursed to turn into animals. In fact their breed fell more under the category of "fairy" who's main weakness was, you guessed it, metallic iron.

   _What's wrong?_ Mark asked him.

     Jinyoung held up Jungkook's wrist. _He's protected by this charm._

     Mark and Jinyoung looked at the iron charm particularly, doing his best not to touch it. It wouldn't burn him, but it would make him tired and weak for days if he held it for more than a few seconds. The charm had a symbol of a bird on it, leading Mark to his first conclusion.

      "Yugyeom", Mark called to him, almost not wanting to ask. "Was Jungkook wearing this when he got here?"

      "Yeah, I think so."

      "Was he wearing it when I first met him?"

      "No... He didn't have any jewelry on." Yugyeom kneeled down to look at it. "In fact, yesterday was the first time I've seen it."

       "Fucking Tengu..." Mark said under his breath. "That guy must've slipped it on him before he came here."

      Yugyeom was sore as hell, but he knew he probably deserved it. He didn't know why he was being selfish, but something about Jungkook had made him that way. Something just came over him whenever any other demon looked at him. In his whole schima, Jungkook was his lifeline. He was trained and taught to treat him like that since before JB had arranged for them to meet. Now this had become second nature to him, but it was doing more harm than good. There was no praise for him being the wolf he was meant to be. There was only criticism in why he couldn't be more human.

     "Hyung..." Yugyeom called out softly and sheepishly to Mark. "I'm sorry... I... I don't know what got into me."

     "Now's not the time", was all Mark said bluntly. The oldest walked over to Jackson, rubbing his aching shoulder. Jinyoung looked over to Yugyeom, proud that he apologized but knew that he had to do something about the cut on Jungkook's face.

     "You can heal it up and hurt your head a bit", Jinyoung proposed. "Or you can come up with an excuse to tell Jungkook when he wakes up."

     Yugyeom was already in so much pain as it was. It hurt to walk and his shoulder was wounded through Mark's earlier attack. He decided to come up with an excuse. Perhaps he would simply say he didn't know, or tell him that he scratched himself with a stick or something when he was drinking. For now, he was more concerned with making up for the possibility of Jackson having a broken nose and for being pathetic.

     "I'll carry him back home", Yugyeom said.

      "Of fucking course you will", said the oldest under his breath but loud enough so that Yugyeom could hear him.

     Yugyeom's heart sank. He only wanted to help, but Mark obviously took it as another possessive sign towards Jungkook. Mark offered Jackson a hand to help him up and the two of them put out the bonfire. They thought they could hear Jinyoung complain about his crumpled flowers, but they didn't want to annoy their mother any further. Mark, who barely got hurt, placed his forehead on Jackson's, a hand touching his cheek.

     "You're me", he said in Chinese briefly as if to reestablish their connection. Or maybe it was to signify ceremonically the intertwined experience they had. For a moment they were one entity. They were one mind and body.

     "I'm you." Jackson returned in their native language to his hyung, feeling Mark's comforting warmth. He would forever feel Mark's heartbeat. He would forever breathe at the same pace as him. Even miles apart, if Jackson was hurting, Mark would feel it too. If Mark's heart raced, Jackson's heart would race just as much.

     They stayed like that for a few seconds, just focusing on their own heartbeats, knowing that the other was feeling the same thing. When one of them breathed, the other one exhaled. They were truly one soul, living in two bodies. If one of them died, the other would die too. Jinyoung and JB, with whatever decency they had, covered themselves in the picnic blanket as the pack went back to the house. The six of them got inside their warm cabin, with Mark and Jackson using separate bathrooms to wash off their dirt, JB and Jinyoung going to sleep in their room, and Yugyeom tucking Jungkook in bed.

      It was difficult to undress him: first his timberlands, then his coat, and then his pants, being sure not to touch his friend's junk too much (unintentionally anyways). Undoing the covers, he slipped Jungkook underneath him and tucked him into bed. He felt the urge to kiss his forehead, but getting too close to his face brought back the high pitched ringing. For now he'll just go to sleep. When he turned around, BamBam was at the doorway in a baggy T-shirt and cotton shorts; his eyes a little puffy from having just woken up.

     Yugyeom's mouth parted open to say something, but the words choked up in his throat.

     BamBam sighed, "Had fun?"

     Yugyeom swallowed. "...BamBam."

     "I'm sorry", the older said softly. "I know you can't help it but, I..."

     Before BamBam became a pile of tears again, Yugyeom quickly wraped him in his embrace. "No! Don't apologize... Please, I... I should be the one apologizing. This isn't fair to you... I'm horrible."

     BamBam closed his eyes and took in his scent. He felt his eyes get blurry from the pent up tears as he cried on Yugyeom's chest. "I was so lonely without you here!" He hit him on his chest. "I don't care if you like him! I don't care if you choose him over me! Just love me... Even if it's just pretend...Please... It hurts..."

     Yugyeom's heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces. What if Jungkook wasn't in the picture? Would he have fell in love with BamBam? He did love BamBam, probably more than anyone. But the demon inside him had already chosen where he belonged. He hated himself for it - wished he could think for himself for once in this stupid life. But it seemed so impossible.

     "I do love you", Yugyeom wanted to say. But he was too afraid to. It was too heavy of a word. And someone who truly loved BamBam wouldn't hurt him like this.

     "Let's go to bed", the youngest said with a small smile. "We can sleep together...after I lick your wound."

      "No...You're hurt too... More than me. I can't help you, but let me put some medicine on it." Yugyeom blinked, surprised. "You know how to heal?"

      "I go to school, boy. Of course I know how."

      Yugyeom went to school too but the closest he ever got to healing a wound was playing doctor in Preschool. He smiled warmly at his hyung and went to their bedroom where he waited for him. Meanwhile Mark and Jackson were having their own dilemma...

 

~~~***~~~

 

     Mark and Jackson got onto their beds, their faces hurting a bit from the nasty kick to the face that Yugyeom had given. Jackson's nose wasn't broken, but it was bleeding quite a bit on their way back home. Even more so, after how connected the two of them were earlier, Jackson felt the need to have Mark close to him. Little did Jackson know, Mark kinda wanted that too. Without needing to say anything, Jackson climbed into Mark's bed and spooned the older comfortably. Jackson was huge on skinship, but he hardly did it to Mark...at least at this extent. It was usually BamBam that got the most of Jackson's attention, which didn't bother Mark since they were both so fitted to each other. But this felt like something different.

      "What's this about?" Mark raised a eyebrow at him but didn't pull out of his grasp. He remembered a twelve year old Jackson who constantly had nightmares, running into Mark's room in a crying mess.

    "Aren't we close enough to sleep in the same bed?" Jackson questioned, almost a little offended.

    "What are you, five?"

    "What are you, _heartless_?"

    Mark grinned, patting the younger's hair gently. "Okay, okay. Hyung understands", he teased.

     Jackson held his wrist in place, his eyes looking directly into Mark's dark ones. "I'm not a boy anymore, Mark."

     There was a sudden seriousness in the air. Mark was noticing things he didn't pay much attention to. His jawline, his slight peach fuzz, his sideburns, his lips... Mark gulped, his face turning red. Jackson released his wrist and continued to stare into Mark's eyes as if he could see the entire galaxy in them. The older looked away from him first, and decided to close his eyes instead. Jackson could feel Mark's heart beating fast.

      "Am I making you nervous?" The younger asked, a tint of concern in his voice.

      "No... You're just imagining things. Go to bed, kid."

     Jackson took a deep breath, shrugging a bit before laying beside his hyung. How does this guy have no sense of sincerity? Did he not notice how much Mark was struggling? But that was just Jackson. If you told him you were okay then he thought you were okay. If you told him he was seeing things, then he must've read the mood wrong. It was black or white for Jackson. Nothing was gray. It was 'you do or you don't'.

      "Hyung..." Jackson said softly.

      "What?" Mark wished he didn't sound so bitter.

      "Thank you..." was all he said.

      Before Mark could say 'for what', the younger was already fast asleep beside him. Smiling a bit to himself, the older wolf placed a hand over his, holding onto him gently.

 

      ~~~***~~~

 

     "Y-Yu...gyeom... ..." BamBam gasped out as he gripped the pillows tightly.

    Yugyeom was directly over him, both hands besides the older's face as his tongue went over his hyung's wound. It looked alot better since earlier today but the redness of before was turning into brusing. The teeth marks were still visible, but Yugyeom hoped that at least the scarring process would heal quicker with his help. "Hang in their a little more", Yugyeom breathed.

     He had to admit he was enjoying this a little too much. BamBam looked so small under him. He wanted to taste more. No, that isn't right... he thought. I can't keep doing that to him... He had to close his eyes and refocus every time BamBam gasped out his name.

     "Bite the pillow", the wolf said kindly. "You don't want the other's getting the wrong idea." 

     BamBam did as he was told, though a little reluctantly. To make things easier on him, Yugyeom placed one of his hands over his, intertwining his fingers into him. He noticed BamBam breathing heavy and fidgeting around on the bed. Yugyeom was going to remove himself to make him more comfortable, but then he sensed his hyung's heartbeat and testosterone levels. He was horny...

     "Hyung..." Yugyeom said in disbelief.

     "I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I can't help it - I've just been so lonely without you here..." He gave another groan under his ministrations. He was grinding against the blankets, pressing his length into the sheets, practically daring Yugyeom to touch him. Fuck it. Just fuck it.

     "Fuck Hyung...." Yugyeom held BamBam's wrists while he attacked his neck and shoulder blade with his tongue.

     BamBam bit down on the pillow tightly, fighting hard to hold back his moans. Taking one of his hands, he pinned both of kitsune's wrists together and reached down to palm BamBam's length roughly through his shorts with the other hand. The older was practically drooling under him, panting like an animal in heat. Yugyeom, getting off on the weaker demon, felt blood rush to his most sensitive part. No, he thought. He had to make this about his hyung. He shouldn't take advantage of him. But then BamBam said those sweet words...

      "Please, love me..."

     Yugyeom and BamBam's bodies pressed together and they could feel each other's growing erections. The Kitsune moaned sweetly and Yugyeom crushed his lips against BamBam's. It wasn't supposed to get to this point, but somehow the cycle of fucking each other happened all over again. The younger ran one hand through BamBam's hair and put the other hand on his shoulder. BamBam's hands were to the other's hips, grinding them together. Yugyeom's knee went between his older's thighs, pressing gently against his growing erection. BamBam moaned and put both arms over Yugyeom's shoulders. In response, the wolf pulled back slightly and looked at him hesitantly. Was this really okay? The fox noticed Yugyeom's nerves and comforted him with a warm smile. He knew that Yugyeom's feelings wouldn't change, but at least he could have this moment.

      He leaned up to Yugyeom's ear, making his heartbeat quicken, whispering lightly, "I want to....to touch it. I want to feel it."

     Yugyeom couldn't speak. All he could do was rub his cock against BamBam's crotch.

      "I'll take that as a yes?" BamBam asked with a slight laugh. Yugyeom just surpressed a moan and pulled his mouth back to his.

      The older slowly inched his hands across Yugyeom's stomach to the top of his pants. Yugyeom leaned into the kiss and kissed him again as if to say "go on". BamBam smiled, kissed back and put his hands down Yugyeom's pants one on either side. The younger moaned as his warm hands touched his inner thigh. One of Yugyeom's hands pinned BamBam to the bed by his shoulder. Yugyeom wanted to be in control here... Yugyeom's other hand moved across until it was touching BamBam's length. The fox moaned a little loud and Yugyeom kissed him to shut him up.

     "Sorry", BamBam panted.

      "It's okay, just bite your lip or something", Yugyeom said kissing his neck again.

       BamBam bit his lip, slowly, and the younger smiled.

       "That's sexy", he whispered placing his hand on his hyung's cock. Bam started to moan but he stopped himself. "Good boy", he said with a smile. He knew BamBam wanted to touch his too, so he let go of his wrists and moved them over to the rim of his boxers.

     BamBam's hand flexed on his cock, rubbing in with just his fingers. Slowly his fingers wraped around the younger's member. Yugyeom looked into Bam's eyes with a nervous smile. His hand started to pump the younger's penis. "You feel so big", BamBam commented looking down.

     "H-Hyung", Yugyeom said a bit embarrassed.

     Why was he being so shy today? Something about his roommate seemed a lot more dominate than usual, even if he was a crying mess in the beginning. BamBam started to jack him off faster and an impulse made Yugyeom reach out and cup Bam's member through his pants. He loved hearing his hyung moan cutely as he rubbed him. And suddenly, the older stopped touching him.

      The kitsune stopped and looked at him. "I want it..."

      Yugyeom nodded and took off his pants completely, desperate for more of his hyung's attention. "You too, hyung."

      BamBam pulled his pants down enough for his length to show. Wasting no time, BamBam began to jerk Yugyeom off again, using his powers to heat up his touch. Yugyeom in response, bucked his hips up and growled in response. Positioning himself properly, BamBam stepped forward so that their penises were touching. Both boys moaned then kissed, rubbing against each other. They had a steady rhythm going and Yugyeom wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, jacking them off at the same time. The pleasure Bam was feeling from the friction was incredible. He didn't know how anything could feel better.

     "So you like wolves?" Yugyeom whispered breathily.

     "Only certain ones." BamBam said panting.

     "What about Jackson. I know he's always feeling you up... You like that don't you?" Yugyeom asked, tightening then releasing his grip.

      "Mmm... J-Jackson can touch me....whenever he wants." BamBam said almost moaning. "But Yugyeom is better..."

      The young wolf kissed BamBam's neck lightly grazing his teeth across the skin. BamBam could feel himself about to cum. As his voice got louder and louder, Yugyeom kissed his lips to surpress as much of him as he could. Yugyeom's pace increased and soon after, BamBam was a stuttering mess drooling with a twisted expression on his face before finally releasng all his pent up energy. Yugyeom came soon after and the two of them fell onto the bed in each other's arms.

 

 


	6. An Old Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -More time with Coco and Younjae! ////I feel so bad since they're hardly mentioned TT  
> \- Jungkook becomes Jungshook  
> \- JB has to pay the rent somehow
> 
> *warning.... slight rape content ahead

     Youngjae woke up on the couch, sore from having sleeping there last night. Coco was on his chest, curled up in a cute fluffy ball, snoring soundly. Youngjae blinked his eyes open, almsot forgetting that he had crashed in the livingroom. He didn't know that the iced tea Jinyoung had made was drugged, and after drinking lots of it that night, he was too tired to travel upstairs to his room. He gave Youngjae an affectionate pat on the head, with his precious Coco returning the gesture with plenty of kisses on his hand.

     Youngjae smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

     Coco responded by getting up and licking under his chin. Coco's bed was in the hallway upstairs, but she never slept in it when Youngjae was home. Wherever he had slept, Coco would join him. Usually Youngjae slept in his room with JB and Jinyoung, but under these circumstances, the couch was the best option. Placing Coco on the floor, the demon got up from the couch and stretched his sore muscles as he made his way into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he poured himself some orange juice and took out a tray of eggs to make breakfast. Coco looked up to him, tugging on his pants as if to say "I want something too."

     "Don't worry", the demon smiled warmly. "I have chicken right here."

     He opened a can of wet dog food and placed it on the ground in front of Coco. She happily ate it, her tail wagging all the while. As Youngjae began making breakfast, footsteps were heard going down the stairs. It was JB, already dressed for work.

     "Morning", the leader said cooly as he went to pour himself some orange juice.

     "Good morning", Youngjae greeted him happily though giving his attention to the eggs he was beating.

     JB glanced over to him, a knowing smile on his face. "How did you sleep? Well?"

     "I was so tired after dinner", the younger whined. "I don't know what came over me. I was too tired to go upstairs after cleaning up."

      "That's because the tea Jinyoung made was for Jungkook."

     "Huh?" Youngjae blinked.

     "It was drugged. We were gonna try to have a bit of his blood while he was sleeping, but he has a charm on his wrist that prevents us from having some."

     Youngjae's eyes widened in surprise. He clearly had no idea about anything JB was saying. "You guys never tell me anything", he muttered under his breath.

     JB wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, grinning apologetically from ear to ear. "Sorry~"

     Youngjae moved to get the fryingpan, with JB still on his back like a koala. Squeezing him one last time, JB removed himself from his omega and grabbed his own orange juice, drinking it all down without stopping. The leader was dressed in a stylish black leather jacker and black fitted jeans and a white graphic tee with black textual print. His black hair was slicked back in style that screamed 'gangster' but also 'fuck boy'.

     "You're going to your...other job?" Youngjae questioned. JB wasn't just a glorified pizza delivery guy. There would be no way these boys could afford a home this nice with a salary like that. Especially since he was supporting six other wolves. "Isn't it a little early to go to the host club?"

     "I have an appointment with an important client", Jaebum said casually. "Usually we don't open before six pm, but this girl is actually pretty famous."

     "Oh?" Youngjae was pretty knowledgeable of the current idols. He knew that sometimes wealthy girls would stop by the club where JB worked, but never were they that important that they let the club open an hour earlier. "Who is she?"

      "I'm not too sure. My co-worker told me she was a designer and model for her own brand. Her name is Jiwoo." He put the cup in the sink and looked to the younger. "Heard of her?"

     "No... not really", Youngjae said defeated. "She must really want to see you if she convinced your boss to open the store early. And weekends are your busiest days since you only work those days anyways."

     JB was the most popular member at the host club POPULOUS. The members knew that he worked part time as a host, but never said anything about it to guests because of the stigma behind it. Being host was, as most people saw it, a lot like a prostitution sight. Though JB's job wasn't to have sex with his clients, he was being paid to eat and talk to his guests within the club. Share a few drinks, compliment her, make her feel beautiful without seeming scripted, etc... The girls that came to see him were usually those going through relationship problems, single, or lonely. He had found it a little pathetic, to be so lonely that you had to pay someone to keep you company, but as he got to know his steady clients, he saw that this host system allowed people to be honest and true to themselves without having to worry about their peers knowing. The hosts were their personal diary, and JB did his job so well that he was the number one requested host in the club.

     "Pizza delivery by day, host by night", JB joked and ran a finger slowly down Youngjae's jaw. "Shall I deliver my love to you as well? It'll cost you extra~"

     Youngjae held back a laugh as he poured the eggs into the frying pan. Ignoring his leader, still oblivious that Jaebum was entirely having sexual complications with Jinyoung behind his back, scrambled the eggs. "Wanna eat something before you go?"

     "Sure."

 

~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

 

     Probably smelling food, Jackson had woken up from his slumber. The first thing to greet his eyes was Mark who was resting comfortably on his arm, their other hand still intertwined with each other. For anyone else, this would be seen as something only intimate couples did to one another, but for Jackson, this was a sign of affection. It wasn't unheard of for Jackson to hold hands with BamBam, or offer BamBam a place on his lap, or hug BamBam from behind... _Why the hell was it always BamBam?!_

     The blonde wolf placed his forehead on Mark's, feeling his soft breathing. His hand left Mark's and moved his bangs out of his face. "Hyung..." he said gently. Mark's eyes blinked opened a bit seeing an awake Jackson who stared into his eyes yet again. He snuggled back into his board chest, wanting to continue feeling his warmth. He smelled a little, bit it was bearable.

     "Mm?"

     "I smell food..."

     Mark gave a heavy sigh. "So...what you're trying to tell me is that you're hungry and you want me to come with you."

     Jackson furrowed his brow, wondering why that sounded so wrong when Mark said it. "Does food not make you hungry?"

      "Of course."

     "So come with me."

     He sat up and hovered over Mark, his hands on either side of his face, looming on top of Mark's frame like a cat cornering a mouse. He nudged his head on the crevice of the older's neck who had to do his best not to act strange around the beastly Jackson. It's not like he wasn't used to Jackson being affectionate, but it usually wasn't towards Mark that he would act this way with. The last time Jackson had showed skinship to Mark was when they were younger living with Mark's grandparents.

     "Hyung", Jackson whined. "Get up. I'm going to starve."

     "Then go without me", Mark barked pushing him away.

     "I don't want to...!"

      Why was Jackson being so needy for attention all of a sudden? Especially Mark's attention? Usually, the younger would've left him to go eat, or find another victim to bother, but here Jackson still was, nudging him and attacking his neck with gentle bites.

     "H-Hey! Where do you think you're touching?!"

     "Your tickle spot!" The younger squeaked

     Mark felt so dirty all of a sudden. Why was he thinking things like that? Of course Jackson wasn't looking at this sexually. Jackson was probably as innocent as a lamb despite his mature appearance. "Okay, okay!" Mark was hitting Jacksons chest. "I'm getting up!"

      Jackson rolled off of him, pulling Mark up with him. "Get on my back."

     Mark had to admit, that sounded kinda fun.

     He crawled over to the blonde who readied himself before him. Getting on his back, Jackson effortlessly carried him downstairs where the smell of eggs and toast wafted in the air. "Markson is here!" Jackson announced too early for eight in the morning. Mark winced to the sound of Jackson's booming voice.

     "Aish, so loud", JB groaned. "People are still sleeping."

     "Sorry", Jackson apologized. The blonde dumped Mark on the couch and Coco made her way to the oldest almost right away. She jumped on the couch and smothered him with plenty of kisses. Mark chuckled, grabbing her and attacking her with his own kisses happily.

    _ **"Hey hey hey hey!"**   _Youngjae was yelling at a hungry Jackson who was eating his eggs. "I don't remember saying I was feeding you!"

     Jackson shot a look at him as if to say _'what do you mean you're not feeding me?'_ and looked to JB who had a full plate of eggs and toast to go with. "Why does JB have food?"

     "Because I'm the leader", JB said smugly as he stood up and passed his plate to Jackson. "I'm full anyways so you can have it."

     Jackson sat JB back down and handed him back his plate. "No, eat. You'll need your energy. Being a playboy is very tiring."

     "First of all", JB moved his plate away. "I'm not a playboy. Second of all, I said I'm full." He stood up and gave Jackson a hardy pat on the back. "Don't have Youngjae's hard work go to waste."

     Obeying, a little too quickly because there was food involved, he sat in JB's seat. "Okay, okay."

     JB made his way to the front door, putting on his shoes and turning the doorknob. "I'm going. Try not to burn the house while I'm gone." He called out Mark's name who looked at him. "Mark, get a job. Youngjae, wash Coco. She smells."

     "But hyung, me and Mark washed her yesterday."

     "Then spray her with Lysol or something."

     Mark's eyes widened and held Coco close to his chest protectively. "How dare you."

     Jackson raised his head from his plate, instigating again. "Yeah, how dare you."

     JB gave the blonde a threatening look. "I'll remember that next time you're hungry."

     "Sorry."

      With that, JB went out the door and took his motorcycle with him, leaving the members to fend for themselves while he went to meet with this important Jiwoo girl. Not much after, BamBam had came downstairs, happier than what he had been yesterday. In fact, the others were glad to see him as his normal energetic self. Maybe it was because he was hungry, but BamBam had rushed downstairs and gave hugs to whoever was standing. He was just... cutely happy.

     "BAMBAM IS HERE", Jackson yelled. Mark and Youngjae shushed him, but Jackson stepped away from his food and went to pick up the younger. Placing BamBam down, he looked at him, inspecting him over. "You okay?"

     "I'm okay", he laughed. "Just hungry."

     "Here!" Jackson rushed over to cater him, handing him his plate of eggs and toast. "Eat! You need to eat!"

     "You need to be quiet", Mark groaned.

 _"Be quiet",_ Youngjae repeated in English.

 

~~~~~*****~~~~~

 

     Jungkook opened his eyes to see a blurry vision of Yugyeom leaning over him, with a concearned look on his face. He leaned closer to him so that their noses were nearly touching. All Jungkook could see were his eyes, his cute, striking brown eyes, widen as he saw his eyes open. Then suddenly there was a golden tint in his eyes and a jolt of electrifing sensations came over him. Yugyeom moved lower and kissed him softly. As soon as thier lips meet, the same electricity came over the older. He couldn't tell if it was pleasurable. He could only describe the feeling as shocking, but he couldn't move away. Jungkook was stuck in place, under the mercy of the wolf that loomed over him.

     Just then, he could hear someone walk into the room and Yugyeom pulled away from him reluctantly. He adjusted his position and saw it was Jimin, with gray wings folded behind his back.

     "You think he's all yours?" Yugyeom says standing as a kind of barrier between Jungkook and Jimin.

     "You think you're strong enough to claim him?"

     There was a kind of evil glint in Jimin's eyes. His expensive leather shoes click as he moves passed Yugyeom, watching over Jungkook with hungry eyes. The room gets dark around them to the point that the human couldn't see anything. Panicked and afraid, Jungkook tried moving from the bed, but he couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed. Glowing eyes were everywhere. Some were red, some were gold, other's purple or white. Then sharp, bright teeth. The sound of growling...

     Suddenly a pair of hands grab Jungkook's hair and throw him to the ground. A heavy kick to the stomach is soon followed. The sole of someone's shoe presses down on the side of his face where Yugyeom was kissing him not long ago and raises to kick him again. Somehow Jungkook had obtained movement back in his body and rolled away before grabbing the stranger's shoe and pulled it off, revealing a bare foot underneath. Angered the person reached down and grabbed Jungkook by the collar. He dragged him into the wall and threw him back to the ground. Jungkook felt dizzy and he couldn't focus. All he could see were a pair of red eyes glare down at him.

     Pinned to the floor with one hand, Jungkook could hear the sound of jeans being unzipped. More hands are crawling all over his skin, grabbing, pinching, biting, licking all over. As he tried to escape, another punch aimed at his lower stomach came and he screamed out in pain as the air was knocked out of his lungs. And it all. Just. Fucking. Hurt. 

      Just then, something big got shoved into his mouth, quickly without mercy. He felt teeth clenching down on his wrist, enough to what he assumed was drawing blood. He couldn't tell. The room was still pitch black. Jungkook had no choice but to suck on the thing in his mouth. Every time he refused, the stranger held his nose to stop his breathing. Once Jungkook stopped thrashing his nostrils were left alone and he could breathe, barely.

     The unknown being pulled himself out of Jungkook's wet cavern and pulled down his boxers. He opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out. Jungkook fears of what he thinks is about to happen. Suddenly a voice sounding like Jimin's yells in pain in the distance and Jungkook is shaken furiously.

**_Jungkook....Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!! Can you hear me?_ **

     "... .... ...."

     Jungkook jolted his eyes open, seeing Yugyeom right in front of him and he screams. Yugyeom, startled as well for Jungkook's sudden awakening, shifted back a bit to give him air. Jungkook's chest was heaving rigorously, eyes looking around the room frantically. He was in his room. It wasn't pitch black. He was okay. It was just a bad dream...

     Yugyeom placed a hand on top of his best friend's stroking it gently to comfort him. "Easy... Easy... Are you okay?"

    Panting heavily, Jungkook focused on Yugyeom. There was no yellow in his eyes. It was just Yugyeom. He can relax. He should be able to relax.

     "Y-Yeah", he stuttered out unconvincingly.

     In between telling Jungkook to take deep breaths, he asked him "Had a bad dream?"

     Jungkook swallowed down a choked up breath and placed his hands in front of his face. Yugyeom could feel him shaking. His heart was beating so hard that it felt like a heavy bass to Yugyeom's senses. Yugyeom asked again. "Do you want me to give you some time alone?"

     "Please", Jungkook said apologetically. "Sorry..."

     "Don't worry. I know this place is big and kinda scary. I'll be downstairs when you're ready. A hot shower might do you well too."

     "Thanks", Jungkook said thankfully.

 

~~~***~~~

 

     JB opened the door to POPULOUS, a fancy host club in the red-light district. Many bars and places to smoke and eat were around here, as well as some notorious groups that hid in the shadows. It wasn't uncommon to meet other demons here, but every demon knew about the leader of the wolf pack working as a host. Of course to any other human, JB was just JB. Well maybe he wasn't JB to them, but they knew he was human. His manager greeted him happily, nodding her head in delight at the demon's appearance. She pointed to the back of the room where a girl with long black hair was seated at one of the private booths.

     "She's very excited to meet you", his manager grinned. "She was telling me how much of a fan she is."

     That was nothing new.

     "Anything I should know about her?"

     "You mean you don't know her?!" She almost gasped. "She's Jung Jiwoo. She's a famous model and the sister of J-Hope... You know, the dancer? She got so famous that she started her own fashion line called Mejiwoo." She stepped out from the desk and showed off her simple powder-pink blouse. "I got this from her shop in Seoul for such a great deal. Usually her stuff is expensive, but this one was only $50."

     "For one shirt?" This girl had to be pretty famous for her to get away with selling cheap fabric for that high of a price. "I guess I'm a lucky guy. Has she been waiting long?"

     "No, not at all. She got here about five minutes ago. But you know what they say", she giggled. "You can't keep a lady waiting~"

     JB thanked her, and made his way over to the pretty noona that was on her phone. Slicking back his hair he approached Jiwoo calmly, with a kind of charismatic swagger he was so good at showing. "Jung Jiwoo, the model, right?" JB asked putting on a fake sense of recognition.

     "That's me", she said cutely putting her phone down on the table. She made direct eye contact with him with eyes that seemed to be in the midst of young love.

     "Wow", he opened his eyes in pretend disbelief. "When I heard that the Jung Jiwoo wanted to see me, I thought my manager was joking. And it's a plus that you're way prettier in person."

     Jiwoo covered her mouth, half laughing at his surprise and half embarrassed at what his winning smile was doing to her. "Thank you", she said and JB imagined that her eyes were smiling for her.

    He pointed to the seat in front of her. "May I sit here?"

    "Oh, yes! Of course!" She said dumbfounded. "I came here to see you after all."

     "I'm honored." As he sat down he saw an air about Jiwoo that was much different from his typical customers. First of all, her clothing. It was light and classy, modest but still sexy. She had a baby blue blouse and white jeans with silver pumps. Her raven hair was curled at the ends and her big eyes sported a cute aegyo-style. He had to admit, Jiwoo was probably the prettiest girl that had requested him. Second of all, it was her nails. They were perfectly manicured in a French-tip with girly gems and bows placed on top of them. It wasn't a typical manicure, and significantly more expensive then the gel polish most of the girls got. Third of all, the way she carried herself. She was definitely modest and mature, but knew who she was and her fame that preceded her. Of course, JB could care less about who she was, but he could tell that she was at least a little full of herself.

     "I'm still so shocked", he said again.

     Jiwoo shook her hand in front him politely; a little jasmine bracelet dangling from her wrist. "No, no! Don't be! I've been wanting to meet you for a while, but I never had the time." JB tried to change the weary expression on his face. She had on the same bracelet that Jungkook had on. Questions started to pile in his head. Who was this girl, really?

     "That's a pretty bracelet", he pointed to her wrist. "I'm usually not one for green, but it's pretty with your complexion. Does your store sell that?"

     "Oh this?" Jiwoo looked down at her accessory, playing with the iron bird charm. "No, I had it custom made for me and brother. Have you heard of J-Hope?"

     JB gave her another charming smile. "Of course. He's a dancer, right?"

    "Yup~! I never get to see him often though. We're both so busy. And he's very popular with the girls. Even if I'm his older sister, people get jealous." She shrugged her shoulders and pouted.

     He raised a smirk to her, his eyes alone doing most of the seducing. "They have every right to be jealous. You're beautiful."

     "Oh stop! You say that to every girl!"

     "True, but I mean it. The girls that come in are pretty, but noona you honestly beat them by a mile."

      Jiwoo gave him a skeptical glance, but smiled all the same. JB grinned humorously, wondering what this girl was thinking.

     "What?" He asked her.

     "I'm trying not to believe you", she laughed. "But I can't help it. You're really handsome." She took a careful look at his face, noticing the two moles on his left eyelid. "Have you ever considered being a model?"

     "People have asked, but I couldn't see myself doing it. I like my job here." He leaned back on his chair looking her over. "Why? You hiring?"

     She grinned widely, looking away from his intense gaze. "Nooo... Even if I was, you couldn't model for me. My store is for women after all."

      He laughed. "You don't think I would look good in a bow?"

     "I think you would look good with a tail." Jiwoo leaned into his ear, " ** _I know what you are. You don't need to hide anything, wolf_**."

     When Jiwoo moved back from him, JB's face had a look of complete confusion. She laughed to herself, cocking her head to the side. Her confidence was simply overflowing now, and she knew she had the upper hand.

    "How do you know me?"

     "I just do", she admitted. Looking behind JB she saw a bar with different kinds of liquor. "Mind if you make me a drink? I'm a little thirsty." JB was reluctant to keep his eyes off her. "Don't worry", she said pointing to his manager. "I wouldn't want a human getting involved with this."

     Taking a slow breath, JB made his way over towards the bar. He looked over at her, losing his charming image. "What can I get you?"

     "Something sweet. I like fruity drinks." JB put together a strawberry margarita, not worrying about making it perfect. He was more focused on the girl who requested to see him. He didn't sense any demonic aura from her, so how did she know that he was a demon? Whatever the case was, he prepared the drink and placed it in front of her before sitting back down.

      JB's smile faded. "Who are you?" He leaned in closer, examining her bracelet in particular. "Really."

     "Jung Jiwoo, a demon who's just like you."

     "I don't smell anything demonic from you..."

     She gave him a mischievous wink. "Because I know how to cover my scent."

     JB tisked. For someone who was supposingly so famous, why would a demon cover up her scent in one of the most demon-filled places in the country? Especially with her looks, any demon could've attempted to rape her, or hold her hostage. Of course, that bracelet would protect her from being eaten, but why need that when you can just show you weren't worth the fight. Unless that is, she really was.

     "Why do that? You know where you are, don't you?"

     "Of course I do", she frowned. "I'm not stupid...But..." She looked into JB's eyes, full of wonder yet again. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life. "I thought that if you knew I wasn't human then you would treat me like a threat... and considering how you're acting now, I'm right."

     Closing his eyes, the wolf nodded his head in understanding. Sure she was a demon, but he didn't have to be an asshole about it. "Alright, I get it. This is all just surprising to me..."

     "It's okay. I know our kinds don't get along either. So I understand if you really don't want anything to do with me." She looked at the door. "I can leave if you want?"

      JB shook his head. This was the first time a demon had came to him as a customer. As the leader of his own clan, JB's infamous title had strayed other demons from coming in contact with him. Especially as an Alpha, any demon in their right mind would think twice before picking a fight with him. Jiwoo smiled at him, thankful.

     "So judging from that bracelet", he began. "I'm guessing you're a Tengu."

      She nodded, playing with her hands anxiously. "You probably don't remember me, but we've met before."

      "Huh?" It was about ten years ago. Jiwoo was seventeen, at the very beginning of her modeling career when she, mysteriously and violently so, had gotten kidnapped. Tengu at the time were powerful demons who had gotten on the bad side of other clans for taking away their territories. Jiwoo, walking home from an interview one night had made an easy target. Thrown into a van and tied up to a tree in the forest soon after, the young girl was abused and raped by the hands of other lowly demons. Her wings were broken and her body marked with several bruises and cuts, had left the girl afraid and traumatized. The demons that abducted her thought about returning her back as a warning, but they thought it better not to risk their identities since they knew the Tengu clan were far more superior on a hand-to-hand combat. So they decided to leave her there, hoping she would starve to death, so teach those damn tengu a lesson.

     That very night, a young boy, no older than thirteen, peaked out under the full moon, eyes as golden as it could come sporting ears and a fluffy black tail. At first, Jiwoo thought he was one of them, those fucking demons that abused and raped her, coming back for more. She could smell that the boy was in a primal state. Usually younger demons had a harder time controlling their demonic urges. Even if that were the case, her mouth was covered with duct tape and her hands and feet were bound to the trees around her. Slowly, Jaebum took his time to approach a screaming Jiwoo, whose cried for help were muffled under her bounds. Assuring her that he wasn't going to hurt her, he carefully removed the tape from her mouth, feeling anger build up against the people who would do this to such a pretty girl. He undid her bounds, telling her that it was going to be okay.

     "T-Thank you", she panted as tears fell down her face. "Thank you so much! I thought I was going to die."

     "It's okay", the young pup had smiled charmingly. "I'll help you get back home."

     Jiwoo trusted the demon boy's words and let him untie her chains. Jiwoo's clothes were undone and her body was exposed shamefully, but Jaebum didn't look at her once. After he freed her, Jiwoo fell to her knees and covered herself. The young boy gave her his flannel to wear, even if it was a bit of a tight fit. It was big enough to go a little below her hips, so all her special areas could be covered. She continued to sob, partially in shame and partially in thanks.

     "Miss", he said with a look of concern. "You're hurt pretty bad..."

      Jiwoo wiped her tears, looking at him like the noona she was supposed to be. "I'll be okay, thanks to you." She looked him over and noticed the two moles over his eye. It was uniquely beautiful, as if God had placed it there on purpose. "What's your name?"

     "Jaebum", he said puffing out his chest with a smile that was nothing short of adorable. "Im Jaebum."

     "Well, Im Jaebum, you're my hero."

      Jaebum shook his head. "No, miss. You're still hurt and I haven't taken you home yet. The bad guys might come back if I don't come with you."

      Jiwoo looked up to the boy, her eyes beginning to dry up. "I don't think there is much you can do. Do you have a phone I can use?"

      Jaebum shook his head. "I can make the hurting go away though." The little wolf boy reached a hand out to hold hers. Following his lead, she gave him her hand and Jaebum placed his hand over her wrists where the cuts were. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, which startled Jiwoo. She moved her hand away from him, thinking he was going to eat her. "Miss, don't worry", he said calmly. "My mom does this to me when I'm hurt and my cuts always go away."

      Hesistantly, Jiwoo returned her hand in the boy's and Jaebum continued his magic, licking over the wounds. It stung, probably much like a papercut, but what the boy said was true. The wounds had healed up as if they weren't even there. She thought that maybe, she could continue her life as a model afterall. She wouldn't have to quit. Jaebum asked if he could heal the rest, being sure to ask for permission for each cut, especially the ones on her hips or thigh, or other sensitive places. Jiwoo allowed him to heal all over her, and Jaebum was respectful with every cut. He only did enough, and closed his eyes as he healed her to save her the embarrassment. For a kid, he was very mature.

      It was then when she used her third eye on him. She could see his entire past, much like a movie going in fast speed. She could flip through memories and experience the past of other people. Once she touched them, she could see their entire history. And Jaebum's history was a kind and innocent one.

     "Thank you", she said when Jaebum was done with the last one. There were bruises on her still, but all the cuts were gone. Even the bite marks had disappeared. She didn't think Jaebum's powers could bring back her virginity, but she was just thankful to be alive right now. She was thankful that she could still be a model. And she was thankful to see another day of sunlight.

~~~~***~~~~

     Jiwoo looked at the older JB and smiled. "I was the one you saved back then. I'm where I am now because of you, and I wanted to thank you again. I know our clans are enemies at the moment, and probably always will be. But..." she began tearing up, grabbing his hand. "If you don't mind...can I hold your hand?"

     JB didn't know how to feel. This beautiful girl was the same seventeen year old who he saved ten years ago? He couldn't believe it, or the fact that she remembered him. His cold heart melted, and for just a second, skipped a beat. He reached out his hand, holding hers first and smiled. "It's okay", he said. "Don't cry. Pretty girls shouldn't cry."

     Hearing that made Jiwoo cry even more, but a warm smile was on her face. Holding his hand she could see Jaebum's memories. She could live through the past she had missed out on. Quickly, she skimmed over his life, seeing many new faces, other wolves, him hunting, eatting, laughing, smiling... and someone else he held very dear... another man who Jaebum had given his body and soul to. She tried not to let the passionate memory she saw of him discourage her, but Jiwoo wore her heart on her sleeve. She looked into JB's eyes and forced a smile through her hurting heart. _I was wrong to think that he could love me_ , she thought. But still, her heart wouldn't be able to let him go that easily.

     JB seemed to have picked up on her slight change of behavior. She looked lost in a trance. He leaned in, waving his free hand in front of her. "Is everything okay?"

     Jiwoo perked up, snapping out in whatever thought she had and moved her hand away from him, taking in her drink in one shot. JB's eyes widened, wondering how the hell such a small girl could take all the alcohol down. He told her to go easy, but Jiwoo triumphantly slammed down the glass. "I'll be okay", she said again with the same forced smile. "As long as you're here I know I'll be okay."

      JB looked at her, and suddenly felt something he never felt before. It wasn't adrenaline or a demonic urge. It was something stronger. It was something magnetic. Something that fit perfectly within his very being and made the world feel... right. Suddenly everything about her was heightened to him. Not just her scent or her heart beat, but her nerves, her breathing, her hormones, her skin, the scent of her shampoo, her lotion, her perfume, her sweat, her tears. He could feel it all and it overwhelmed him.

"Ji...Jiwoo", he swallowed, clearing his throat. "How would you like to go to lunch with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't know, Jiwoo is Hoseok's older sister (in reality lol) I'm trying to update as quickly as possible but have enough time to make my chapters lengthy enough. Thank you for reading!! 
> 
> I'm thinking of adding other groups in the story, specifically K.A.R.D., VIXX, and MONSTA X but still keeping the main groups GOT7 and BTS as the primary focus. 
> 
> Once again~ Thank you for reading!!


	7. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jiwoo and JB are catching feels  
> \- Trouble ahead for the tengu clan  
> \- V has a dark past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be real with you guys: Jiwoo is like my secret lover okay. I just wanted her in the story cuz I love her ;;3;;  
> But anyways, ya'll aren't here for the straight stuff ////sorry JB she's mine anyways...  
> So forget the little strange romantic crossbreed shiteu and lets get back to the smut. 
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY THE STORY EVERYONE TT^TT THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE!  
> IT MAKES ME WANNA WRITE MORE FREAKY SHITEU FOR YOU GUYS....

  
 "How would you like to go to lunch with me?"

  
 Jiwoo looked at the handsome demon before him, her heart fluttering with those very words. She looked at her hands, playing with her bracelet as she searched for the words to say.  
 "I'm sorry, I can't."

  
 JB looked taken back. He was never told 'no' before. Especially by someone who requested to see him. "If it's about work, then I can work around your schedule-"

  
 "It's not about that", she said with a lonely tone in her voice, her dark bangs falling in front of her face. "I can't be seen with you."

  
 "Because I'm a wolf, right?"

  
 "Because I'm engaged."

  
 JB couldn't deny that he was disappointed, but he couldn't explain why.  He knew that the Tengu and wolf clans had been enemies since the beginning of time and had fought over territories for centuries. The answer would most likely be 'no' anyways. In fact, he didn't know why he was so eager to have lunch with her all of a sudden. Maybe he felt masculine and strong next to her, since after all, he did save her once before. Or maybe it was because she was beautiful. Maybe because she was the first demon of another kind to want to meet him, as not a threat, but as a friend.

  
 Jiwoo forced another smile, her eyes beginning to turn red and brimming with tears. "I'm leaving town tomorrow to prepare for the wedding."

  
 "You don't seem happy about it."

  
 She shook her head. "No, I am. I'll get to see people who I haven't seen in a while."

  
 JB took a breath. "That's not what I meant."

  
 Jiwoo smiled and laughed, catching her tears before they fell. She was shaking in front of him, and JB didn't know what to do. But even crying she looked beautiful.

  
  "I know", she muttered with a shaky breath.

  
 "Stop that", the wolf tisked before holding her cheek in his hand and wiping her smudged makeup from under her eyes. "You can't just come in, reject me, and then start crying", he grinned. "I'm the one who should be crying here."

  
 "Sorry", she giggled. "I just wanted to thank you before I left. I didn't know if I would ever get this chance." She stared at him one last time as he withdrew his hand from her cheek. "I'm glad I came."

  
 "The feeling's mutual."

  
 With that, Jiwoo took out her wallet and slid a check for $1000 on the table. JB stared at her, dumbfounded. It hadn't even been an hour and the typical charge for him was $100 plus drinks for a night. This was ten times as much and not something he asked for.

  
 "Keep it. Don't worry about payment", JB insisted.

  
 "Don't be silly--"

  
 " _Silly?_ You're the one who clearly didn't place their decimal two places to the left."

  
 She pursed her lips at him, trying to be angry but couldn't get away with her bluff. She passed the check to him again, this time placing it directly in his hand. "Call it a gift, but I can tell you have a lot of mouths to feed at home... And your motorcycle needs gass."

  
...Did someone say Jiwoo the stalker? Nope sorry, haven't seen her. She's just having lunch with some demon at a host club. No worries.

  
 Jiwoo and him got up almost at the same time. She bowed and he bowed back to her, before thanking the other for their time together. JB had to admit that although he was disapointed by this final meeting, he would be able to focus more on his pack knowing that she would not be around to distract him from whatever work he needed to get done. If he did become attached to Jiwoo, it might affect his hosting which was his main source of income. But for now, he had this moment to reflect back on. So before it faded away for good...

  
 "Noona,"  he said as he pulled something out from his pocket. Jiwoo turned to him, seeing him pull out a phone. "Take a picture with me? I don't know if we'll ever see each other again."

  
 She smiled, a little too warmly for him to easily forget her. He would have that smile saved into his memory for the rest of his life. And if he ever forgot, it would be on his phone to remind him.

 

 

~~~***~~~

 

  
 Hoseok held an opened scroll in his hands, eyes wide and red with anguish. He looked up to his leader, Namjoon, hoping that he would tell him that it wasn't true. The younger looked away from him guilty.

  
 "Hoseok", he said gently. "I tried everything I could but The Elder didn't want to hear it..."

  
 Taehyung sat at the corner of the shrine, looking away from the tension in the house and to the stone garden in the foyer. He folded his arms into the sleeves of his robe and took a deep breath. _It's just like what happened to Jihyun_ , he thought. Hoseok crumpled the paper in his hands and threw it to the ground in a haste before marching off  somewhere other then there.

  
His older sister was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.

  
 Yoongi, who sat beside Namjoon gave a small tisk of annoyance. He hated bad news, but he also hated getting letters of executions from the elders. He hated the practice of punishment by death, being more of a believer in having people live out their sorry lives instead. It was a much better punishment, he thought, to live every day in agony then to end it all in one behedding. He hated it more so because Jiwoo deserved to live. She didn't deserve to die because of the incident that happened ten years ago.

  
 "Why did they decide this now?" Yoongi asked Namjoon with venom in his voice. "Why not have made this decision when the incident was still relevant?"

  
 Namjoon had just returned back to his home with the news the elder's had given him. Jiwoo didn't live with them (she lived in her own estate downtown), but as the flock of that particular district, it was their job to collect her and bring her to the elders for her execution.

  
 "Seokjin..." the leader said slowly. "He saw Jiwoo and Jaebum having an affair...and eventually making a blood pact with him. The elders saw it as treason against the clan."

  
 "That's complete bullshit!!" The black haired tengu threw his cup of tea onto the group, letting it spill and shatter onto the hardwood floor. "The future can change! Killing her isn't the answer! Just move her someplace else! She doesn't need to die!!"

  
 "That's what I told them! But Jin-hyung has never been wrong with his predictions. And even my third-eye... I just didn't think it would end like this."

  
 Suga looked into Namjoon's eyes and focused on them. He knew Seokjin could see into the future, and Namjoon could see how people would die. Yoongi on the other hand, could see if people were lying.

  
 "You mean to tell me, you knew that she was going to be executed and you didn't do anything about it?"

  
 "Listen! It wasn't my place to go around telling people that. If I told you guys that Jiwoo was going to be executed, would you believe me? And even with your third eye, do you really want to carry the same burden as me? To watch her grow up and be happy and successful just to mention that she would be executed by the people that love her?"

  
 Yoongi held his tongue in.

  
 Taehyung looked at the two members, and walked over to them as he picked up the broken pieces of glass on the floor. He was so used to death now that knowing of Jiwoo's death didn't phase him as much as he wanted it too. Besides, he was a victim of the old elder's cruel rule before their current leader, who currently went by the name of Bang P.D. Those old memories haunted Taehyung to this day.

  
 "Hyung... did you know Jimin's brother was going to be executed too?"

  
 "...Yes."

  
 "Because he traded in his wings to save me?"

  
 "...My third eye doesn't give me the reason why someone died. I just know the last moments before they do."

  
 Taehyung held the broken shards in his hand and blankly stared at his hyung, almost innocently. "Do you know how I'm going to die?"

  
 "...Yes."

  
 "Will you tell me?"

  
 "No..."

  
 But Yoongi could already figure it out. He had lived the longest out of all the majority of the members, except given Seokjin. He used to be the right hand man of The Elder in the mountains, since his third eye helped get rid of heresy within the clan. But seeing how reckless the head Tengu was being, he demoted himself to the Bullet Proof Flock to live a freer life and work for himself. He wanted a life in which nothing was handed to him freely. Everything he had was because he worked for it; not because he was born with a silver spoon. Regardless, he's been fighting in the Tengu Regime for a long enough time to know how most of the Tengu died... by murder.

  
 Just then, Jimin came rushing through the door frantically with tears whelming up in his eyes. He screamed, before grabbing Namjoon by the collar, shaking him for the truth.

  
"TELL ME THEY'RE LYING! TELL ME JIWOO WON'T DIE!!"

  
 Namjoon just took the shaking, unable to answer him.

  
"WHY?! WHY!? SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!! WHY ARE THEY ALWAYS TAKING THE PEOPLE WE LOVE?! IT'S NOT FAIR! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG, HYUNG!! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!!"

  
 Yoongi pried Jimin off of Namjoon and threw him onto the ground. The younger thrashed around, telling the black haired tengu to get off of him, but he wouldn't listen. "Pull yourself together, kid!"

  
 "Hyung...!", he weeped, covering his eyes and sobbing incredible tears. "Hyung... Let me go. I need to find Hobi..."

  
 "No, you won't", Namjoon commanded softly. "Hoseok needs time on his own. You wanted the same too, didn't you?"

  
 Jimin continued to cry into his hands, hurt and confused. The world was feeling that much colder again. First it was his little brother who had sacrificed his wings, and thus his powers as a tengu, in order to save Taehyung from a fate that would destroy not just the flock, but the entire world... And now Jiwoo would be meeting a similar, if not, less cruel, of a fate...

  
 Trading in your wings was punishable by death since it signified your own execution from the flock. And like a flock that always flew together, those who wanted to leave were killed in fear that they would give information to other demons or Tengu of different breeds. However, Taehyung was cursed since birth with a power so unbelievable that their last Elder feared his strength. He was a Tengu that not only ate the souls of humans, but other demons as well. It was a being known as the Angel of Death; a demonic curse of a devil that possessed other demons. And with each soul he ate, the longer he lived and the stronger he became. When the last elder got word of this, he planned on executing Taehyung, using Jihyun, Jimin's little brother, as bait. Torturing the younger until he desired to die, his wavering soul attracted Taehyung to devour it. Just as the elite Tengu clan aimed spiritual arrows to assassinate him, something in that moment created a curse that ignited something far more dangerous in the fallen angel.

  
 "Take my wings", Jihyun said with a shaky breath. "You're just hungry that's all..."

  
 Taehyung couldn't reason. He was too far gone in the curse. He was so hungry...He was always hungry. He wasn't allowed to eat the souls of other demons, which were far more satisfying than the souls of human beings. But seeing Jihyun so close to death brought out the true demon inside him. His blonde wings flared in the air vigorously, cornering Jihyun in his tied up state. Jimin and the rest of the flock attempted to save Jihyun from the old elder but were forced to watch, bound by spiritual barriers to keep them from interfering.

  
 "I'll make a deal with you", the young tengu said.

  
 The cursed demon couldn't resist a deal. Especially ones involving one's life.

  
 "I'll give you my wings and my soul. And in exchange for my powers and life, you can never eat the soul of another demon...Deal?"

  
 Taehyung smiled darkly, with his eyes burning as red as crimson paired with a smile so mischievous. Jihyun had made a deal with the devil inside him, in order to save Taehyung's life. But the deal didn't seem that good of a benefit for the blonde...

  
 The demon within Taehyung cackled "You want more than that don't you?"

  
In the speed of light he grabbed the leader of the entire Tengu Regime and pressed him to the ground in front of Jihyun. Terrified, the elder ordered his guards to shoot but Taehyung's black wings had protected him from the attacks. "Let me take him with you... his soul deserves to be devoured, doesn't it? Look at all the suffering he put you in."

  
 "In exchange for what?" The younger winced. He was beginning to cough up blood.

 

   Taehyung smirked. "Ten years from now, a human with the strongest spiritual power that any demon has ever seen will appear. If he is claimed by another demon, or dies before your clan can claim him, then our contract is finished." He looked at the Bullet Proof Flock with a hungry smile. "If you let this old man live, all your friends might die for treason. Let me kill him, so that you will have the opportunity to elect a better leader... in fact I will make it so the next Tengu leader doesn't let your friends die for today's little rescue plan...just to add more benefits to your side of the deal."

  
 Jihyun could feel his vision going away. "Okay, okay...it's a deal."

  
 "Perfect..."

  
 In an instant, the elder died in Taehyung's grasp. And as the demon closed Jihyun's eyes and sealed the deal with a kiss of death, he dug into the Tengu's back and pried off his wings, taking his soul and his powers, along with him... ...

 

 

~~~***~~~

  
 "IF HE DIDN'T SAVE HER THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!!"

  
 Yoongi slapped Jimin across the face. "For fuck's sakes! Think reasonably! Jaebum saved Jiwoo, remember?! She might not even be here if it wasn't for him."  
 Especially with the wolf clan being the dominating force in the region, having a secret affair with them or even giving them information about the flock was an act of treason. Whether Jiwoo was in love with this wolf or not, she knew not to risk the safety of the clan. And for a tengu woman to live untraditionally on her own away from the elder's sight was also very suspicious.

  
 "I...I just don't get it."

  
 Taehyung walked over to Jimin, kindly asking Yoongi to leave the younger alone. He carried Jimin up into his chest, letting him sob on his robe. He looked down onto his hyung, stroking his grey streaks. "If Jiwoo does die... at least she can still communicate with us."

  
 Jimin looked up to Taehyung, suddenly remembering. "You mean... Jihyun's--"

  
 He nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. "I have his third eye as well."

  
 Jimin took a deep quivering breath. A part of him was relieved at this, knowing that Jiwoo wouldn't be truly erased from this world even if she died. Unlike Jihyun who had his soul eaten, Jiwoo's body may not function, but her soul would certainly still be in this world. Jihyun's ability to see the dead would allow them to communicate with Jiwoo even after her execution.

  
 Still Jimin was uneasy. "...We still need to bring her to Bang."

  
 "I know..." he said lowly.

  
 They had already gotten on the bad side of the last Elder. Within the Tengu Regime, the Bulletproof Flock had an infamous nature throughout the other districts. Many powerful tengu were looking for opportunities to get rid of them. If they didn't bring Jiwoo in, they could all be executed.

  
 "Why would Seokjin hyung tell him that...? I swear I'm going to strangle him when I see him..." the grey haired tengu fumed, his eyes glowing a purplish color.

  
 Namjoon gave a knowing sigh. "Elder Bang used his bird song on him. His voice forced him to tell the truth. Seokjin-hyung didn't have a choice." 

  
 "What if we let her run away?" Yoongi proposed.

  
 It seemed like a good idea.

  
 Almost immediately, the members sat around the table and closed their eyes. Namjoon used his bird-song, a tengu's gift of voice. He described the area of the tengu's territory, mapping out the landscape in exact measurements, allowing the other members to visualize all of their land like a mental map within their own minds. Jimin used his third eye to find Jiwoo's location, and just when they figured out where she was...

  
 .... she walked through the door.  
   
 All four of them opened their eyes and stared at her, pupils wide with disbelief. What was she doing here? What are they going to do? If the Elder forced them to tell the truth, they couldn't get away with lying now.

  
 "Noona...", Jimin quivered. His tears were coming back.

  
 "Hello everyone", she said softer than usual. "I...I'm sure I know why you all are together like this." She gave a brief look around the room. "...And why my Hoseok isn't here either."

  
 "Jiwoo, you shouldn't be here", Namjoon urged as he stood up. However Jiwoo shook her head and smiled warmly, even beautifully, at them.

  
 "I decided that I'll be turning myself in."

  
_**"What?!"** _

  
 She walked over to Jimin, who began crying again, and pulled him into her arms. He held onto her tightly, not knowing if he would ever get this moment again, like she would disappear any second now.

  
 "Because I already know. Bang P.D wants me killed right?"

  
 Yoongi was surprised. If someone was going to be executed, it was usually kept a secret from the person who would die. He blinked, twice. "How did you know?"

  
 She pulled away from Jimin, but continued to hold his hand tenderly. Her eyes were beginning to water up too, but she held them back as best as she could. "I've wanted to meet Jaebum for a long time. Since he brought me back to you guys, I thought maybe other demons weren't so bad. That maybe we could all get along one day... I kept thinking of ways that I could meet him but I knew that the Elder would find out right away. You know how he's always using his bird song on people and investigating our lives... I was hoping to have turned myself in by the time you all found out, but I guess I'm too late."  
   
 "Sis..." a voice muttered within the long silence.

  
 Jiwoo turned around only to end up in Hoseok's strong arms, her brother crying silently all the while. As if that was all she needed, she began crying too. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to leave her family behind. But she knew that she couldn't live the rest of her life without meeting the boy who saved her. Each day she was thankful for all she had because of Jaebum. Each day she could smile and laugh and be successful because of him. She didn't know how much the wolf demon was struggling until she looked into his past for a second time. He was abused and beaten, even disowned for even helping a tengu in the first place. She had caused him so much pain, and yet he had done nothing wrong.

  
 "Hoseokie..." she gave a faint laugh. "We've seen worse happen, haven't we?"

  
 The fact that she could even say that had pissed the flock off, but they couldn't deny that it was true. Seeing Jihyun tortured and murdered in front of them was probably the most painful thing they ever experienced.

  
 "At first", she said. "I was afraid of being found by the elder and thought about just asking Jaebum if I could live with him. But I knew I'd probably be killed there too... I started reading books about dying and I found something interesting..." She pulled away from her brother and wiped his tears. "There's either an afterlife, or a dreamless sleep. That's what death is for humans. For us, it's the same. Even if our souls are devoured, death isn't painful, it's just leading up to it that is."

  
 "Jiwoo, still--"

  
 She placed a finger on her little brother's lips. "Seokjin is probably being severely interrogated right now..." Jiwoo looked over to Namjoon. "Will you take me to the mountains tonight? I don't want to wait too long..."

  
 Soon the entire flock was in a puddle of tears, sending Jiwoo out together, knowing that they would be speaking to her soon from the other side...

 

 

~~~***~~~

  
   
 JB pulled up into the driveway of his home, feeling somewhat at peace. A part of his life he didn't know was missing was suddenly found. Still a little jealous at Jiwoo's supposed marriage, he was happy that she would be surrounded by people she loved, even if she didn't seem enthusiastic about her fiancé. He figured it was just Tengu custom to have an arranged marriage. As a wolf who was subjected to imprinting, he could relate. Whatever force in the world drove his kind to be infatuated with another was beyond his mentality. Still, he was happy that he could come back home to his own family for as long as they all wanted to.

  
 Almost as soon as he entered the house, he heard the sound of ruffling, followed by a loud thump from upstairs. From the sound of it, it sounded like it was coming from Mark and Jackson's room. JB announced his arrival just to see if everything was okay, and a united "YEAH" was responded back by Mark, Youngjae, and BamBam.

  
 "They're playing video games", said a voice in the kitchen. It was Jinyoung.

  
 Taking off his shoes, he walked over to him. "And the rest?"

  
 Jinyoung was focusing on his plant specimens under a microscope and taking notes in his field journal. He was wearing a casual gray V-Neck t-shirt that exposed his pectorals a little too vividly. Usually, Jinyoung was one to cover up but to JB this was as good as a busty woman showing off her chest.

  
 "Jackson is at work, and Yugyeom and Jungkook went to go bowling."

  
 JB took a seat from across Jinyoung, staring him down with those dark seductive eyes of his. He looked domineering and that smirk didnt help disprove that. He looked too fine to be a virgin, and he definitely wasn't.

  
 "Is that so?" he said slowly, looking over Jinyoung's frame. He got up from his seat and looked at Jinyoung from behind who was leaned over the table to look into the microscope. JB had a full few of Jinyoung's ass in those fitted sweatpants and god did he want to have him right this moment...

  
 JB wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist and nuzzled his mouth in between his neck and shoulder to lick over his beautiful skin. Jinyoung shivered, not rejecting JB's advances. The omega wanted this after all. He was noted to get a little jealous when JB spent his day with other girls. And after the gossip Youngjae had told him... let's just say mom took extra time in her day to look fine as hell.

  
 The alpha told him that he wanted to talk with him for a while, to ignore his work for now so the two of them could discuss important matters. Jinyoung could feel JB roughly palming his dick through his sweats and... surprise, surprise, - Jinyoung wasn't wearing anything underneath.

  
 Jinyoung was nervous being out in the open where anyone could just walk in, but his cock was starting to stiffen. The first few words to come out of Jinyoung's mouth were difficult after being on display once JB pulled his sweats down to reveal his length dripping in precum. But slowly, his words flowed more easily. Quickly, their important discussion progressed to more adult matters...

  
 JB's cock couldn't help but grow hard, and he instinctively tried to make it less apparent. But Jinyoung could already tell, and pressed his fine ass against his croach to urge him on. JB took Jinyoung's length in his warm hand and begand pumping him while Jinyoung palmed his.

  
 "Jaebum..." he sweetly whined. "You need to take yours off too..."

  
 Giving Jinyoung's ass a harsh slap, he told him to go to the office on the same floor. There was a door with a lock so at least they could have some sort of privacy. BamBam was notorious for being anywhere he wasn't wanted, and the last boner killer they needed was Bam's face in disgust.

  
 Once inside the office, JB clicked the door locked right away. Jinyoung moved towards the large desk in the center of the room standing there for several minutes, his hands behind his back as orders from the alpha, his body on display. JB tossed Jinyoung's sweats to the other side of the room and circled around to behind the desk where he took something out of the drawers that could only be opened by a certain key that only he and JB have seen before. On the desk was a box filled with various bondage items. JB knew that Jinyong preferred rope bondage, but Jinyoung knew that he was going to have to submit to him as opposed to him binding the alpha.

  
 He handed Jinyoung a leather collar with four D-rings on it. Jinyoung fastened it tightly around his neck. Next he gave him handcuffs...

  
 "You know..." JB whispered into his ear, fastening the cufs behind his back. "Once you put these on, you're mine to enjoy."

  
 The younger paused for a moment feeling his dick twitch before he had locked them onto his wrists. JB smiled somewhat evilly, which gave his cock another twitch.  
 "The best thing about cuffs", he added, "is that there's no escaping." He nibbled on his ear before licking down the side of his neck just with the tip of his tongue before blowing on the moistened area. "You're mine until I decide to let you go."

  
 He lifted up Jinyoung's shirt, telling him to place the bottom hem into his mouth to hold it up. Jinyoung obeyed and JB gave his exposed stomach a little slap, just enough to get his attention.

  
 "I want you to realize, I can do anything I want to you now", he informed his bound up omega. That only made Jinyoung hornier. The alpha brought him over in front of an armchair, where he forced the younger onto his knees. "How badly do you need my cock? You were showing more skin than usual..."

  
 Muffled by him holding onto his shirt with his teeth he muttered, "You have no idea how needy I am right now..." 

  
 "Show me."

  
 For about ten minutes, he begged and pleaded with his leader to let him suck him dry. Every time JB ran his fingers through Jinyoung's beautiful dark hair, he tugged on the ends just enough to have him groan. Each time Jinyoung let go of the hem of his shirt, Jaebum slapped him lightly across the face and brought it back into his mouth again. Before JB finally relented, he squeezed his cheeks together harshly.

  
 "You know sucking my dick is a privilege and a reward..." He stared him in the eyes. "Not a right... Every time you're allowed to wrap your beautiful lips around my cock you'll thank me for it." He gave him a slightly harder slap to the side. "Understand?"

  
 Jinyoung nodded again.

  
 With JB's permission he spat out the shirt from his mouth, letting it fall over his torso. He had to scooch closer to be able to lean over without loosing his balance. JB didn't push his head down at all while letting him go to work. Jinyoung took the head of his cock in his mouth and started bobbing up and down. As he worked, he waited for him to cum, knowing that he would expect him to swallow. He worked on going deeper and deeper while he blew him, and after a few minutes the alpha began moaning. Jinyoung took that cue and began focusing on his head. JB's cock stiffened as a warning before he shot several ropes of cum into his mouth. The first few splashed down the omega's throat and Jinyoung had to struggle not to cough or gag.

  
 "Hold my cum in your mouth", he commanded.

  
 The vulgarity of semen sloshing  around in his mouth only served to make Jinyoung hornier. Jaebum tucked his cock back into his pants before he made him swallow. After Jinyoung swallowed his first load, JB stood up and helped him to his feet bringing him towards he box on the desk. He grabbed a rubber cock ring and stretched it over his omega's dick. It had another small ring that danged below his balls, making it look like a figure eight. To this loop he attached a leash that was about fifteen feet long.

  
 "You like being put on a collar, don't you, house-pet?"

  
 He took pleasure in dragging Jinyoung around the large room for several minutes, and Jinyoung loved the control he had over him. Sometimes he pulled him close to stroke his cock or swat his ass. Everything he did made Jinyoung more and more horny. Finally he pulled him over to a sliding glass door that opened up to the farm. There were blinds that could be drawn across the door to block the sun. He attached Jinyoung's leash to the rod, tightening it until he had to stand on his tiptoes. The younger was both nervous and exhilarated at the fact that he was showing his body out the door, even with the farmhouse somewhat blocking the view.

  
 "Don't fall over", JB warned. Jinyoung was about to say something, but JB had already closed the door.

  
 Jinyoung couldn't do much but turn and face the window, and even then he didn't think there was a clock he could check. The silence was interupted by the sound of the door being opened. Frantically, Jinyoung turned around but failed. Jackson had entered the room, who supposing had just gotten back from work, along with Mark and Jaebum.

  
 Mark had saw Jinyoung immediately, and Jinyoung could only assume he smiled down at him. "Nice", the oldest said to JB as he walked up to Jinyoung. "This was definitely worth our conversation earlier." He got close enough so that Jinyoung could feel Mark's erection through his pants. He grabbed a hold of his ass. "You being a slut for daddy again?"

  
 Jinyoung would've had a dead boner right now, but the dirty talk and the teasing up to this point prevented that. He just wanted release. "I'm going to give you a rash so bad..." Jinyoung threatened bitterly.

  
 JB and Jackson sat down to view Jinyoung's naked body, while the victim stood, wrists bound now in front of the desk. Mark was invited to touch his body as he pleased, mostly because Mark and Jackson had threatened to tell Youngjae about mom and dad's secret meetings, if they didn't at least get in some of the action at least once. Like most mammals, wolves had their periods in which they undergone being in heat. Seeing how they were alone in a house full of other men and no women, it was difficult for Jackson and Mark to relieve themselves thoroughly if not by their own hand whenever they had the rare chance to be alone. This was a much better option.

  
 Mark immediately grabbed and started stroking Jinyoung's cock. He moaned and thrusted his hips forward to give him easier access. The oldest kept at it for a few minutes, then stopped. 

 

"Can't let you get too excited now, can we?"

  
 Jackson and JB talked for a bit, mostly about how work had went while Jinyoung stood as entertainment. Occasionally one of them would reach over and fondle or play with him, the black haired omega was not allowed to cum.

  
 "Does he..." Jackson swallowed. "...know how to give head?"

  
 "Find out yourself", JB answered him.

  
 Jackson unbuckled his belt and slid it out of his pants. He stood and looped it around Jinyoung's ass, pulling him closer. The older obliged, stepping forward. Jackson undid his pants and slid his cock out through his boxers while Mark and JB watched. Jinyoung leaned over and started licking it. Jackson lifted his length so he could slide it into his mouth. Jinyoung looked up to the blonde who held onto his hair tightly. He let out a low moan and the older made sure to keep eye contact with him. JB and Mark watched their beloved member work, smiling.

 

"Hyung..." Jackson groaned. "You're so good at this..."

  
 JB hummed in agreement, his own cock now out and in his hand. Jinyoung rolled his tongue around Jackson's head, and he moaned in ecstasy. The black haired wolf could taste a few drops of precum. He pulled off of a moment and went down to lick his balls, sucking one after the other into his mouth. Jackson's wet cock bounced against his nose, begging for more attention.

  
 Jinyoung licked all the way up to the shaft before swallowing it again. He dove as deep as he could making it maybe a half inch further than before. That was enough for Jackson to decide he wanted to cum. He grabbed a hold of Jinyoung and began guiding him up and down. After several moments, he pushed his hyung's head down hard. The black haired wolf could feel his dick swell, and sure enough, cum dribbled into his mouth.

  
 With the loss of conrol, Jinyoung swallowed what he could, but some dribbled out of his mouth and onto Jackson. The blonde took what pleasure he wanted before finally letting him go. Jinyoung gasped for air for a few seconds, before feeling the sting of a crop on his ass.

  
 "Clean that up", JB ordered, pointing to the cum that had eluded him. Jinyoung bent over and licked the mess off Jackson's cock and balls and legs. "Good little bitch", he commended when he was done. Jinyoung got to his feet and stood at attention for the boys once more. His cock was as hard as ever now. Jackson zipped back up and grabbed a hold of his cock.

  
 The young wolf started stroking the older one once more, and it felt amazing. Jinyoung tried to hold back as best he could, but he was no match for Jackson's hand.

  
 "Oh God", he breathed.

  
 "You close to cumming, slut?" Mark said from the side.

  
 Jinyoung wouldn't respond to him, but JB hit his ass with the crop again.

  
 "He asked you a question", JB growled.

  
 Jinyoung groaned from the sting. "Y-Yes I'm gonna cum..."

  
 "Go ahead, cum."

 


	8. Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Short filler chapter (sorry everyone TT )
> 
> \- A -to the- G -to the- U -to the- FUCK WITH ME!  
> I'm short boy! But I can break your knees!!
> 
> -Little JiHope
> 
> \------------------------------------

 

Yugyeom and Jungkook had finished their bowling session by about 3:30 in the afternoon. They had eaten burgers and fries before leaving, having the two friends happily satisfied with their time being spent. As they walked out to the parking lot, a short man with black hair and a red bomber jacket was standing by Yugyeom's motorcycle, arms folded and a thugish appearance.

  
 "Hey, Kid", he called out to Jungkook before taking out a wad of spit in his mouth.

  
 "Suga-hyung?" Jungkook squinted his eyes before recognizing him. He walked a little quicker now, greeting the older with a small bow. "How are you?"

  
 "Could be better", he said flatly as he glanced over to Yugyeom who was slightly in front of Jungkook. His eyes screamed 'give him space' but the wolf wouldn't let up. "Who's this?", he pointed.

  
 "Oh, this is Yugyeom. We've been friends since preschool."

  
 Suga nodded his head in understanding. "You two look pretty close". He looked behind him, nodding to the red motorcycle he was leaning on. "This yours?"

  
 "Yes", Yugyeom said respectfully, though his tone expressed a bit of a warning.

  
 "Ah, sorry about that.", the Tengu shrugged as he adanced closer to Yugyeom, his eyes staring right up to his. He looked like a gangster, his silver knuckle rings gleaming in the sunlight. "You're Jaebum's kin, right?"

  
 "We live together, yes." Yugyeom stood his ground, not allowing himself to cower back. "Is there a problem, _sir_?"

  
Jungkook could sense the tension in the air. Why were all of Jimin's friends like this? People in the shrine weren't all assholes were they? It seemed very sacrilegious if you asked him.

  
 "No problem.", Yoongi said, opening his hands to him to show nothing. "Just that a family friend is dead and he was the last person to see her." He took a pause and focused on Yugyeom's pupils. "Where's Jaebum?"

  
 "I don't know."

  
 "Oh", the tengu chuckled. "But you know something."

  
 As the conversation became increasingly heated, Jungkook got in between them. He looked to Suga, trying to calm him down yet unsure on how to approach him. He was a lot smaller than him, but his gaze sent daggers to Yugyeom.

  
 "Hyung, what happened? Did something happen to Jimin?"

  
 Giving one last glare to Yugyeom, he diverted his vision to Jungkook. "He's fine. But someone close to us is dead right now, and we're all confused on why. Jaebum was the last person to see her--"

  
 "See who, hyung?" Jungkook urged.

  
 Yoongi took a deep breath. "Do you know Jung Jiwoo?"

  
 At his age, who didn't know of Jung Jiwoo? All the girls on his campus were obsessed over her clothing. Almost everything he saw them wear had MEJIWOO tags on it. Not to mention how incredibly expensive they were. He once gave his crush a scarf and matching gloves for her birthday, and then cursing himself later for spending fifty dollars on the set. Yeah, he couldn't forget the brand name or the pretty woman behind it.

  
 "She's like a mother to me and Jimin... and the rest of the people in the shrine. We just need some closure."

  
 "How did she die?" Yugyeom pressed. "If you're supposing that JB had something to do with her murder then--"

  
 "Oh shut the hell up", the tengu whined. "No one said she was murdered, you dumb shit. If she was murdered out here in public, even if she was hidden in private, her managers would've had a search party and found her. But obviously she didn't die here because if she did, it would've been on the news by now. But I guess you kids don't watch important stuff like that nowadays."

  
 Yugyeom shoved Jungkook out of the way, his temper boiling. "You calling me dumb?"

  
 "As dumb as a dog."

  
 Jungkook was shocked. He had never known Yugyeom to be like this. He was always polite and kind, and never spoke back to people he just met. He couldn't blame him, speaking how Suga has instigated this entire thing, but the change in character was new to him. He seemed alot more protective whenever Jungkook was around. It wasn't always like this...

  
 "Stop it!" Jungkook yelled looking back and forth between the two of them. "Just calm down, please! We can talk this over calmly, can't we?"

  
 "I don't know, can we?" The wolf barked.

  
 "Kids these days...!"

  
 Suga punched the side of Yugyeom's jaw with his knuckle rings, sending him onto the ground. Jungkook's eyes widened in disbelief, yelling out Yugyeom's name in a panic. As if something came over him, he punched Suga's left cheek, knocking what looked like blood off his lips. As Suga staggered up to recover from the fight, Jungkook moved over to Yugyeom who had cuts across the side of his jaw.

  
 "Yugyeom, are you okay?!"

  
 The younger winced, forcing a pained smile. "Never fucking better...Holy shit that hurt like a bitch...."

  
 Suga was up now, a little disorientated but a cruel smile swept across his lips. He cackled to himself, feeling tougher by the second. Yoongi was always bitter about the Wolves taking Tengu territory away from them, so the feeling of squaring one in the face was rather delightful.

  
 They both stared at the black haired Tengu, eyes growing with bloodlust. Jungkook didn't want to fight one of Jimin's friends, but he knew he'd have to if this guy didn't listen. Him and Yugyeom could take him on together, easy. Or at least that's what they thought.

  
 "Listen", Yoongi cracked his neck. "I just want to know where Jaebum is."

  
 "Why the hell would I tell you?!" Yugyeom growled.

  
 "Because we owe him a favor."

  
 Yugyeom couldn't believe his ears. A favor? Why would a strong demon like a Tengu owe a wolf a favor? Why would JB even think of helping them? For the past ten years, wolf clans have been taking over the majority of this town since Taehyung's contract was made. It seemed suspcious and Yugyeom didn't speak bullshit.

  
 Suddenly someone behind the tengu pinched two pressure points on his body, knocking Yoongi out into a kind of coma. Jimin swiftly caught the oldest, with Hoseok behind where Yoongi used to stand.  "I hate it when he gets violent", Hoseok sighed. "I really hate using this against him."

  
 Jimin looked into Jungkook's anxious eyes, but even more so he saw a mark on the side of the human's cheek. It looked freshly made, but the cut wasn't deep. More like a paper cut. Jimin thought that Suga had hit him at first, but came to the conclusion that this mark was made much before this happened. He felt horrible for letting Jungkook see this a second time. He knew that Jungkook probably hated him now, and there was not much of a excuse this time.

  
 "I'm... I'm sorry for him", he said motioning his head down to Suga. His eyes were red and swollen, like he had been crying for a long time. Hoseok's were not much different. Jimin looked over to Yugyeom's cuts, a little reluctant to say anything. "I can help them heal, if you don't mind me helping."

  
 "I rather get punched again then have you help me", he glared.

  
 "Suit yourself then." He looked over to Jungkook, his breath shakey. "Again, I'm sorry for Yoongi. He has a high temper and doesn't know how to control it sometimes. We'll leave you two alone."

  
 As Hoseok placed Yoongi on his back, the two turned from the pair and began walking towards the shrine. Jungkook and Yugyeom got up, watching them leave from the parking lot. The human recognized Jung Hoseok as the famous underground dancer. His expensive clothes had said it all, but getting to see him in person, and knowing that he was the brother of Jung Jiwoo, made what Suga said all the more real.

  
 Suddenly Jungkook called out to him.

  
 "J-Hope!"

  
 Hoseok turned around. Jungkook was surprised that it really was J-Hope, a celebrity, in front of him.

  
 "What is it, kid?"

  
 "I'm sorry... about your sister..." He gave a small pause. "I know what it's like to be without a sibling. Jimin does too... so you're not alone."

  
 Hoseok gave him a thankful smile, nodding his head before turning towards the shrine again. Jungkook wasn't a bad human. Hoseok and Jimin knew that, but it was going to take alot to get him on their side. He was already close to Yugyeom, and had met Jaebum's wolf clan. If things were to continue like this, then it would be a matter of time before Jungkook was claimed or even killed, and Taehyung's contract would end. They needed a plan, and they needed one fast.

  
 "Can you drive?" Jungkook asked Yugyeom.

  
 "Yeah, I can."

  
~~***~~

 

 When Hoseok and Jimin got back to the shrine, they placed Yoongi on his bed in his room which he shared with the dancer. It was fairly easy to 'put Yoongi to sleep' since he slept pretty much whenever he could. When he wasn't working, he was sleeping. Often times Yoongi skipped meals because he would rather sleep. Knocked out like this, Hoseok could see a bruise begin to form on his cheek.

  
 "He really is trouble", Hoseok sighed as he fixed his hyung's bangs and tuck him under the covers. "And I'm not just talking about Yoongi..."

  
 "Yeah", Jimin nodded, his jaw clenching a little. "It's gonna be hard with Yugyeom around."

  
 "Regardless, from the way they've been, I feel like we're running out of time. We need to do something quick." Hoseok turned to Jimin and pulled him into a warm hug. He breathed in his scent, scratching the back of his grey hair. "Thanks for being there for me."

  
 "Of course."

  
 They pulled away, Hoseok's lips pursing into a frown. "I wish I could've done as much as you did for me when Jihyun died. I guess I just didn't know what to do or what to say..."  
 Jimin shook his head, tugging on Hoseok's sleeve. "No, you were always trying to cheer me up with your stupid jokes. They weren't as bad as Jin's, so it didn't make me cringe as much."

  
 Hoseok laughed lightly before ruffling Jimin's hair. "Sorry if I've been tough on you lately."

  
 "No worries", the younger smiled cutely with a faint blush forming on his round cheeks. "You're always a tough one to handle", he joked before sticking out his tongue and running away from him.

  
 "Aish..." The older crossed his arms and shook his head in defeat. "Jimin-shi is asking for it. You can't hide from me, mochi! There's nothing I can't see through!" He said heroically as he made his way out of his room. He could've chased Jimin around, but he was still lost in his mourning to have the energy too. He felt like he shouldn't be too happy at a time like this. All he wanted was a cup of chai tea, and maybe a few sweets. Sweets had cured his unhappy tendencies before, and he doubted that it would fail him now.

  
 So there you have it. Straight to the pantry he went. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Namjoon carrying a bucket of clean laundry carefully, and with good reason. There's been plenty of times where he carried a huge tower of finished laundry and ended up tripping on a slightly higher floor plank, or a low table. Hoseok watched him, seeing how he was carrying less of a load than usual. He was being careful this time, he thought.

  
 "You need help?" He asked Namjoon as he opened his arms around the bucket of clothes as if it would spill any moment.

  
 "Not with this, but there's another bucket in the laundry room. Can you grab that?"

  
 "Yeah."

  
 "Thanks. Meet me in the living room afterwards."

  
 Hoseok brought the second batch of clean laundry to Namjoon, sitting it across from the leader as he took a seat next to him. A distraction was probably good for a time like this. The less he focused on Jiwoo's unavoidable execution, the better off he would be. Besides, Taehyung would have them talk again. He just wasn't sure when and that's what bothered him. The clean laundry could help with that anxiety.

  
 As they folded the laundry, Namjoon glanced over to Hoseok every so often. He checked his eyes, his lips, his expression... everything said he was concentrating, but also that he didn't want to think about anything else. He just wanted to stop thinking and do some mindless folding. Much like how people watch TV just to pass the time. After folding the last pair of socks he could find, he opened his mouth to speak.

  
 "Your competition is coming up soon. Two weeks from now, right? You sure you don't wanna cancel it?"

  
 He made a face as if that sounded absurd. He tossed a pair of jeans to the side. "No, I still want to do it. Dancing makes me feel good. Like I can release everything I'm holding onto, you know?"

  
 Namjoon smiled, happy to hear it. "That's our J-Hope."

  
 Hoseok returned his words with a small smile.

  
 Jimin came into the room, a tray of chai tea along with a seving plate of peporo sticks, whipped cream, and chocolate strawberries decoratively displayed as if it was an add for some resturant. Hoseok's mouth gapped open, surprised and grateful for such a little bean like Jimin.

  
 "Woooowww", he said in awe as the youngest placed the tray on the table. "Jimin-shiiii, this is... wow... Really, thank you!"

  
 Jimin just smiled happily, loving the attention he was receiving from his hyungs. Namjoon thanked him, being quick to grab the chocolate strawberries when his hand brushed over one of the cups, almost spilling it's contents. Everyone froze, as if they were bracing more for an earthquake and not split tea. There was a breath of relief when the chai stabilized within the cup and the trio went back to folding laundry and eating.

  
 After doing all the laundry, everyone had taken their clothes and their roommates attire and went to their rooms to put it all away. After doing so, Jimin picked up his phone that had been charging on his bed. He saw a notification for "2 New Messages" on his dashboard from Jungkook and his heart stopped for a good second. Jungkook never texted him first. He was probably going to tell him how much of an asshole he was.

**Kookie <3 : **  
_I'm sorry for your loss..._

**Kookie <3:**  
_I didn't know you knew Jiwoo. I'm sure it's tough on everyone there._  
 _How are you doing?_

 

 

 Jimin felt his whole body getting warm. He didn't hate him. In fact, Jungkook was concerned. Another thing Jimin wasn't used to him being. Usually it was always Jimin who was concerned about him. He responded right away, a smile to his lips all the while.

 

  
          
         **Jimin:**  
      _As good as anyone can be in this situation I guess._  
 _But thanks for asking._

**Kookie <3:**  
_No problem._

 

 

Jimin waited to see if Jungkook would write any more, but ten minutes had passed and not another text came out of it. He really wasn't much of a texter to begin with, but he wished that he could at least carry a meaningful conversation. Jimin took a deep breath, contemplating whether to text him back or let it go, but decided to go for it. Jungkook had started the conversation so he better damn well follow through with the rest of it.

 

  
         **Jimin:**  
    _How's Yugyeom's place? I saw a cut on your cheek.  
What happened there?_

 

  
**Kookie <3:**  
_Idk. I was drinking with them and I_  
 _guess I cut myself when I was sleeping in_  
 _the woods._

  
**Kookie <3:**  
_Surprisingly, the ground is pretty damn_  
 _comfortable._

 

  
         **Jimin:**  
       _Them? It's good you're having fun but don't forget Hyung worries too._

 

  
**Kookie <3:**  
_Yeah Yeah_

 

 

     What little conversation that was left after that died out. Jimin fell onto his bed, fustrated and jealous all at the same time. He wanted to be with Jungkook. Well, more that he wanted Jungkook to be with him and not dog breath over there who gotten beaten up by short-stack suga. On top of that, he was anxiously waiting for Taehyung to come back home so he could try to communicate with Jiwoo. The blonde tengu was busy doing his spiritual mediating for families. Jihyun's gift to see the dead made Taehyung very popular in the mediator buisness. It brought alot of money back home to say the least. Jimin remembered getting clothes from Gucci or other expensive name brands from Taehyung. The blonde loved to spoil his hyungs afterall.

  
 He would just have to wait until Tae got home.

  
 For now he had to find a way to get Jungkook to open himself to him. He had that fitness final coming up, and Jimin knew that Jungkook had that job at Inu-Inu he could visit him in. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. The privacy could give them time to talk. Somewhere in that though, the Bullet Proof Clan needed to talk to Jaebum about Jungkook and who's claiming him. Because if Taehyung's greater demon is released, then not even Jungkook would be able to save their clan.

 

  
 For the first time in demon history...   
 A treaty might need to be made. 


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -HYUNG THE MIDGET PUNCHED ME 
> 
> -Someone please wash Coco
> 
> -Anyone else realize that Jungkook has only been here for TWO DAYS????   
> How da jungfuck does someone write five chapters for two days????
> 
> -Man holy shit it's only Saturday. Jungkook got one more day at the JB frat house.
> 
> \- V comforts a depressed Jimin

"Hyung!" Yugyeom yelled in the seemingly empty house when Jungkook and him returned back home. For a few seconds, no noise was made but the young wolf could smell that people were home.

  
 "Which one?" A voice yelled back downstairs. It was BamBam.

  
 "JB!" The youngest responded.

  
 The opening and closing of a door could be heard upstairs. BamBam walked to the front of the staircase, looking down to where Yugyeom and Jungkook were. His eyes opened in shock when he saw the cuts on Yugyeom's jaw. The Kitsune raced down the stairs, frantic.

  
 "Yugyeom! Are you okay?! What happened?!"

  
 "Those fucking tengu, that's what happ--" BamBam's eyes went wider, warning Yugyeom that Jungkook was right next to him. Yugyeom corrected himself. "One of Jimin's friends was harassing me about JB."

  
 "What the actual hell!?" BamBam was furious. He looked at Jungkook, with fire in his eyes. "You let him get hurt?"

  
 "No", Yugyeom answered for him. "He ended up landing a pretty good punch on the guy's face."

  
 Yugyeom smiled up to Jungkook fondly, who returned the smile back. BamBam scoffed, going to the office to get Jinyoung to disinfect his wound traditionally, and not through their demonic way of licking the wound clean. They didn't need Jungkook thinking they were any less human then what they were, which was not human at all.

  
 Without knocking on the door, BamBam tried opening the door to the office but found it was locked. He was banging on the door now, telling Jinyoung that Yugyeom needed him at this very moment. "He was attacked", BamBam told them and soon movement was heard from inside the room.

  
 After a minute, the door was opened and four guys walked out of the room: Mark first, then a shirtless Jackson, JB, and a very sweaty and breathless Jinyoung. BamBam blinked, confused on why all of them were in the office behind locked doors, but that was besides the point. Yugyeom needed treatment, and there needed to be some serious explaining on what happened in that parking lot.

  
 Jinyoung sat Yugyeom on one of the chairs in the dinning room, the other members getting supplies or standing around the table. Youngjae had heard the commotion as well, and joined them downstairs to hear the story. Placing lemon and then aloe vera on the wound before patching it up, Jinyoung moved back from him. "All done. I'm gonna wash up a bit if that's okay." He looked specifically at JB who nodded his head to excuse him.

  
 "So tell me what happened", Jaebum asked promptly.

  
 "One of the guys that work in the shrine... Suga I think his name was?" He looked to Jungkook who nodded. "Yeah, he kept asking me where you were and I told him I didn't know. He said that some girl died today and that you were the last one to see her. He just kept harassing me and provoking me, and I wasn't gonna let this guy just push me around out of nowhere so I stood my ground, and then he got pissy and punched me."

  
 "The girl is Jung Jiwoo", Jungkook added. Jaebum's eyes widened in disbelief. "Do you know her?"

  
 Jaebum felt a wave of shock come over him. His legs felt like they were going to give out. He quickly pulled out a chair for himself and sat down, hands holding his face. Was this for real? Was that tengu just lying to him? He had just saw her earlier today. "Yeah... I know her. I was just with her today."

  
 Yugyeom's eyes narrowed on him. He didn't really kill her, did he? If it was that recently, that would explain why there was no news about Jiwoo yet. "He said that they owed you a favor... Do you know those guys?"

  
 Jaebum took a deep breath and nodded. He could feel the eyes of the pack on him, anxious for answers. "Yeah... Ten years ago, I had saved Jiwoo from a clan of demons that had raped her and tortured her. She came to me today to meet me and say thank you... But I don't understand. She told me she was getting married..."

  
 "... But hyung", Jackson said quickly. "You didn't kill her, right?"

  
 "Of course not! Why would I?"

  
 Yugyeom pressed on. "So what happened after you saved her?"

  
 "I took her back to the shrine. At first they wanted to kill me, thinking that it was a trap. But Jiwoo explained everything and they thanked me. That clan hadn't bothered me since. They haven't even tried to take any of my territory. Of course, those guys that you know now were a lot smaller when I first met them."

  
 "So there", Yugyeom said. "They paid you back by leaving you alone. What kind of favor are they looking to give you? It doesn't make any sense. With the way Suga explained it, it was more like you owed him a favor."

  
 Jaebum could care less about that. "Is Jiwoo really dead?"

  
 "Her brother was there and took care of Suga for us", Jungkook replied. "...His eyes were all red. And Jimin's eyes were too... Like they were crying... I think maybe she did die."

  
 "Did they tell you why?"

  
 Jungkook and Yugyeom shook their heads. "He only said that she wasn't murdered", the youngest said.

  
 Jinyoung came back to the group, not smelling like serious body oder and a face fresh and clean. He had caught on to bits and pieces of the conversation, asking the others telepathically for any details he may have missed.

  
 Mark tisked. "I knew those guys were up to no good..."

  
 Jaebum took a deep breath, ruffling the back of his hair. "Regardless, we should meet up with them soon. They might see us as a threat and not want to meet in our territory. I don't exactly feel comfortable in their territory either." He looked to Jungkook. "Can you do me a favor?"

  
 The human was a little nervous. "What is it?"

  
 "You're close to the people in the shrine. Well, at least closer than any of us... If I gave you a letter to give to them, could you do that for me? You don't have to go to them. I have a feeling that you'll be running into them soon. But when you do, can you give them the letter?"

  
 Oh that didn't sound too threatening...  
 Jungkook gave him a nod of agreement.

  
 "Ahh so much depressing stuff", Youngjae whined. "What ever happened to the good old days?"

  
 Mark grinned. "You mean being on your own in the woods with a bunch of guys isn't fun?"

  
 "You know what I mean!" Youngjae frowned. "Ah, I need to milk the cows... Mark come with me!"

  
 "Okay", Mark responded in English before leaving with Youngjae. The oldest whistled for Coco, who had gave a responsive bark.

  
 Jaebum sniffed the air, disgusted. "Didn't I tell you to wash her?"

  
 "Nope, sorry. Don't recall."

 

  
***~~~***

 

  
 Later on that day, JB had written a letter, sealing it in an envelope and stamped with an old wax seal with the symbol of a wolf on it. Handing it to Jungkook, the human's eyes opened in disbelief. It looked like a letter that would determine the fate of the country, not a "hey you punched my friend, let's talk" sort of letter. Jungkook quickly went upstairs to put the letter in his bag before he forgot it as Yugyeom had wandered elsewhere without telling anyone.

  
 The wolf maknae ended up in Jinyoung and JB's room, carefully looking through their personal belonging for something that could help Yugyeom attract Jungkook to him... if that were even possible that is.

  
 He checked under the mattress, the carpet, in the dresser, for anything that could give Jungkook a special kind of feeling when he was around him. He was sure Jungkook only thought of him as a best friend, maybe even a brother. But a lover? That was out of the question.

  
  _Wait what's that under the bed?_

  
 Yugyeom pulled out a glass perfume bottle with a yellowish tint in it. Taking off the cap, he took a sniff and his whole body got hit with a wave of immense pleasure. He had to shake off the feeling but he knew this was what he was looking for. After putting the vile in his pocket, he checked to make sure that everything was in its place before leaving his hyung's bedroom. Maybe Mark and Jackson were right. Maybe they were fucking behind their backs...

 

 

***~~~***

 

  
 That night, the air was still and lonely for the Bullet Proof Flock. All that could be heard was silence. It was hard for anyone to get any sleep, knowing that Jiwoo was going to be executed either tonight, or tomorrow. Everyone was restless, waiting for Taehyung to give them any sign of the beautiful tengu woman who had raised the boys from a young age. Jimin moved the covers closer to his face and covered nearly his entire frame within the sheets. The only thing that could be seen were bits of his hair.

  
 Being alone was dangerous.

  
 Especially at night.

  
 It was a time where nothing was going on, and nothing to do but lay down. It made a perfect time to think - about anything. Your day, tomorrow, life, love... and in this case, death. Jimin, alone in the darkness of his room, let out the tears he was holding in while thinking about all the memories Jiwoo and him had. He thought maybe he should've been more caring. Maybe he should've paid more attention to her when she told him to eat. Maybe he should've told her how special she was more.

  
 They were thoughts almost everyone had when a loved one passed away.

  
 All he could do was apologize, hoping Jiwoo could feel his sympathy. He wanted to use his third eye on her, but was afraid to see something he wish he didn't. It was better to be ignorant. He was sure Jiwoo would've said the same.

  
 He wanted to talk to Jungkook. He wanted his comfort and his sympathy. But he knew that it would be asking too much to text or call him this late, especially when he was spending time with someone else. Even if the wolves were the tengu's enemy, he at least had a sense of etiquette.

  
 While lost in his loathing, Taehyung had opened the door returning from a long day of work. He took off his pants and his jacket, his shoes already off when he entered the shrine, and crawled into Jimin's bed, spooning him tightly. Jimin automatically moved to give him space, and felt the warmth that Taehyung's hold gave him.

  
 "You did good today. You're amazing, Jimin", the blonde said softly against the back of his neck. He pet the top of his gray strands in smooth, long strokes. "It must've been difficult."

  
 "I'm glad you're home", was all the older could say while reaching a hand to hold onto the younger's. "How was work?"

  
 "Visited four families, talked to a few dead people, cleaned a house of unwanted spirits - they were delicious by the way, and even got tipped for my services."

  
 Jimin couldn't see Taehyung's face, but he guessed that he was probably smiling fondly of himself. Jimin peeked his head out of the covers and shifted to face him. Even in this dim lighting, he could make out Taehyung's handsome face and contagious smile.

  
 "I've been lonely..." the older whispered solemly, biting his lip before looking at Taehyung's lips. "It's even harder to distract yourself when you're alone. I don't want to think about her execution anymore but... I'm just hoping this is all just some nightmare and when I open my eyes tomorrow, none of this would've happened."

  
 Taehyung felt Jimin shaking under him, and pulled him into his chest. He raised his chin, catching the tears that began to move down his face, and kissed his forehead. "Let me help you forget..."

  
 Eager himself to forget all of this, Jimin and Taehyung initiated the kiss together, hungerly and driven with the intention of distracting themselves from the cruelity that was this world. The blonde had seemed to have dominated his elder, meeting his lips quickly but dragging out the sensation in slow and delibrate sucks and licks to Jimin's plump and sweet bottom lip. Though Jimin was quiet, his actions driven by emotions were far louder than his words. As Taehyung removed the covers from him, Jimin began to take control. His hands stroked over Taehyung's bare torso, flicking over his nipple with his fingers before reaching down to his boxers.

  
 "Ah ah ah", Taehyung tisked. "You're being too greedy..."

  
 He pinned Jimin's hands over him, pausing to look at how cute and desperate his hyung was. Something about this... seeing Jimin squirm under him in anticipation... ignited something more sinister within the blonde.

  
 Grabbing both of his wrists with one hand over Jimin's head, he used the other hand to lift up his long sleeved shirt just over his chest. He abused Jimin's hard nipples, flicking his tongue like a snake around each and sucking on them noisily and roughly. Jimin gasped under his menstruations as his hips moved frantically against Taehyung's thigh, trying to get as much friction on his mentionables as possible.

  
 "You like my tongue?"

  
 "Ah.. oh god.. y-yes!"

  
 Jimin was a panting mess at this point, his member as hard as it could manage. Taehyung looked into his eyes, biting his lip. "If you want me to continue you need to do something for me."

  
 The request almost shocked Jimin. Taehyung usually didn't ask for anything in return. But the threat was turning him on even more. He needed him to keep going. He needed to forget.

  
 "I'll do it", he whined. "Just ple..ease... Don't stop!" Taehyung kissed and sucked on the side of his neck, making him groan. The blonde looked down to him when he pulled away, staring into his dark eyes. Jimin blushed, shying away from his intense gaze. "T-Tae...I want to go...all the way."

  
 "...Don't regret your desire."

  
 Taehyung gave him a kiss on his lips, forcing his long tongue inside the older. Almost instinctually, Jimin began to suck on his sinful tongue, and went back and forth between sucking on it to swirling his tongue around the wet organ. Taehyung was breathless. Those lips of his were too much... but he wanted more... much much more. Taehyung pulled away, leaving Jimin and himself gasping. The blonde looked at him, kissing down his neck saying "Take care of this, will you?"

  
 Jimin shivered to just the request alone. He nodded, letting Taehyung lay down on the bed as his hyung moved down his boxers, letting the younger's length spring free. Jimin's eyes widened. It was his first time seeing it up close. Their sexual interactions never went farther than Taehyung giving Jimin a blowjob, so this was something especially new. His length was the complete opposite of Jimin's. While Jimin's was about five inches but large in girth, Taehyung's was extraordinarily long at about seven and a half  inches, and average in width. And Taehyung was only semi-hard at the moment... it could still get bigger.

  
 Jimin's mouth was so tiny, that he didn't know how to attack such a monster. He started small, using his small hands to stroke the blonde's length and balls as he moistened his length with a glop of saliva for lubricant. He began swirling his head over the head of his cock, taking time to suck on it lightly before licking over it again. He flicked his tongue from the base of his member to the very tip, using his plump lips to the best of his advantage. Taehyung was going crazy. He wanted to abuse that mouth of his... and that's exactly what he was going to do.

  
 Taehyung grabbed onto the older's hair, thrusting his head down on his length once he took him in. Shocked, Jimin gagged a little, but quickly readjusted. The forcefullness was actually getting him off. He groaned in pleasure, sticking his tongue out underneath Tae's cock to apply more friction and space in his mouth. Taehyung groaned, pulling on Jimin's gray strands and shoving his cock back into him.

  
 "Take me in deeper, Jimin... Ah, you look so cute drooling like that... Your mouth is so fucking... ahh... Jimin you're the best... You're so sexy right now..."

  
 Oh how he loved being praised... But Jimin needed more than just the feeling of having his mouth filled. Taehyung was being nice enough not to shove his entire length down his throat with as much control as he could muster, but he needed more. Jimin began touching his hard member, pumping frantically through the hole of his boxer where his length sprung out of. He moaned and panted, drooled and begged to be of service ; all which drove Taehyung wild with lust.

  
 Taehyung grabbed Jimin by the strands of his hair and jerked his cock from his mouth. A loud sigh of sexual desire was emitted from Jimin's lips that were moistened with Taehyung's precut.

  
 "You're so dirty Jimin..." Taehyung breathed lustfully. He sucked on his hyung's bottom lip before French kissing him deeply. "You have an oral fixation don't you? With that slutty mouth of yours... It felt so good on me..."

  
 "I could've done this a long time ago if you would've let me~" Jimin grinned mischievously with an air of cuteness. Taehyung was even more smitten.

  
 "I might have to take you up on that offer next time..."

  
 They kissed again, with Jimin's body growing limp and hot with each of Taehyung's advances. The gray tengu pulled his shirt over his head and laid his body spread out like an eagle. Taehyung wasted no time and started pumping Jimin's thick cock with his large lands. Soon Jimin's twitching cock was met with the blonde's hot tongue, coating him in saliva and his own precum. Loud and obnoxious sounds of his sucking filled the room. Since Jimin wasn't too big, he was able to fit his entire length in his mouth, deep throating him slowly. Jimin moaned out, grasping onto the sheets around him, his toes curling with the immense pleasure. Taehyung had to hold his hyung's hips down to prevent him from choking.

  
 "Tae..." Jimin grinned in ecstasy. "Do you like the way I taste that much?"

  
 "Don't loose that sexy image", Taehyung warned before licking and kissing the other's balls. Pumping Jimin's cock and licking his balls at the same time, Jimin was close to cumming.

  
 "S-Stop Tae.... I'm close... Put it in me, please! I want you inside...!" He begged in a heated whisper. "I want it... I want it..."

  
 Taehyung withdrew himself from Jimin, understanding. But instead of penetrating him, he laid up against the headboard in front of him. Jimin, as far as he knew, was still a virgin. He doubted that he had even had one in the ass, and didn't want to hurt him more than he needed to be.

  
 "Turn around and get on all fours... I need to prepare you."

  
 Jimin nodded, doing as he asked. Taehyung reached over to Jimin's juicy pink lips and his hyung opened his mouth to suck on his long fingers.

  
 "Make sure you coat them good, or you'll hurt more."

  
 Withdrawing his fingers from Jimin's warm cavern, he brought his moistened limbs to his entrance and stuck his middle finger in first, then his index, and finally his ring finger, stretching him out as much as he could handle. It took several minutes, and Jimin had to admit that it hurt a bit. But Taehyung tried to distract him with kisses and more caressing to make the process easier.

  
 "It'll feel so good once I'm inside... You won't ever want the feeling to stop..."

  
 As if those were the magic words, Jimin's entrance had adjusted to Taehyung's fingers. His hips began to thrust into his hands now, wanting more friction. Taehyung smiled, eager to take things a step further. He withdrew his hand, earning a whine from his hyung, and laid back on the headboard.

  
 "I want to put things at your pace, so that you can do things at your own comfort level", the blonde suggested. He looked Jimin over, biting his bottom lip, painfully slow. "Ride me..."  
 Jimin was nervous, but equally as needy. His body wanted to be filled so badly that his dick twitched just thinking about it. Seeing the anxiousness in the grey tengu, leaned in to give him a reassuring kiss. "If it's too much then we can stop... it's okay, I promise. You set the pace."

  
 Jimin gave a slow nod, but trusted his words. He crawled onto Taehyung's lap and positioned himself above his long member, slowly easing his way down on it. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as he thought as he felt is body slowly becoming full of Tae. He wasn't able to go completely down to the younger's base, no more than five inches, but the feeling was amazing - to both of them.

  
 "Aish... you feel so good Jimin..." He placed one hand on his hyung's hip and the other one grabbing his wonderful ass. "That ass of yours is... oh god..."

  
 Jimin mewled before him, placing his hands on Taehyung's chest for balance. "I'm... I'm gonna try moving now."

  
 Taehyung gave him a reassuring nod, letting Jimin set the pace. He lifted his hips slowly up with Tae inside of him and the feeling was so damn foreign. It was strange and arousing all at the same time. With each inch pulling out, Jimin's voice got louder and more strained to hold back his frustrations. Sinking back down, he was on the brim of tears. It felt so good, it felt so unnatural, but it was a feeling he wanted to be suffocated by.

  
 "You're so tight..." Taehyung groaned, trying to resist the urge not to slam his hips down on his cock. Instead he played with his nipple again, and stroked down Jimin's toned torso. "God damn... You feel so good... keep going hyung... you feel so good around me."

  
 "You're. So. Damn. Big", Jimin panted as his pace began to quicken. His mouth was drooling, his cock was coated with his own precum, and his ass was adjusting more and more to Taehyung's length. "I'm... I'm gonna cum... Please make me cum..."

  
 "Don't complain about how sore you are tomorrow..." he replied before placing his hands on the sides of Jimin's waist and slamming himself into his tight little hole. Jimin nearly screamed in pleasure, groaning and panting and whining all together. His words were incoherent and mixed with swearing and mumbling. Taehyung was rough and quick, bouncing Jimin on top of him with urgency and vigor.

  
 "T-Tae...! T-Taehyung..! I'm.. I'm goin...ah oh my god... T-Taehy--ahh! R-Right there... d-don't stop.. I.. Ah... I'm.. clo...uhh....!!"

  
 Taehyung could feel that he was close, even without Jimin needing to express it through words. He forced more of himself into him, doing less reps but more forceful thrusts. And at that moment, Jimin's moaned something so primitive, so built up, and so sexually satisfied. Taehyung opened his mouth to catch Jimin's load onto his tongue before cumming himself.

  
 The tengu had no desire to involve themselves in sexual activities. It wasn't necessarily required for them to reproduce since they lived for as long as they fed. Instead, their culture suggested that there would be limits on sexual intercourse between the species since they were highly fertile and acceptable to multiple offspring at a time.

  
 But this... this felt too good not to do it.  
 And pregnancy was nothing to worry about.

  
 Taehyung swallowed the amount of Jimin's milky fluids that entered his mouth as Jimin carefully lifted himself off of him. The older's legs couldn't even support himself anymore. He fell onto the bed breathing heavily on the sheets. Taehyung, who had some energy left in him, was able to tuck them both in the same warm bed, close together in one another's arms.

  
 "Thank you Tae..." Jimin breathed, his ass sore.

  
 "You amaze me more and more, hyung."

 


	10. I Guess I Didn't Really Know You After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Jungkook finally leaves lmao ((about time!!))
> 
> \- Jinyoung's perfume came in handy 
> 
> \- YugKook
> 
> \- J-Hope pays a visit

"Do you have everything you need?"

  
 "Yeah I think so", Jungkook said as he packed up his worn clothes, double checking to see if he packed his toothbrush. It was in the front pocket, right where he had placed it.

  
 "Thanks for coming over, bro."

  
 "Yeah. Had a lot of fun. Sorry about Jimin and them though... I-" he stopped himself, wondering how to phrase his words. "I feel like you and... Jimin... well not you and Jimin... like you guys, I mean--"

  
 Yugyeom laughed, patting him on the back understanding where he was coming from. "Most of us aren't too familiar with the people in the shrine. Mark and I haven't seen them before we got ice cream." He took a small breath. "JB has a special kind of history with them though."

  
 "Like what?"

  
 "Dunno. He doesn't really talk about his past. He tells us it's not important. But after today, we might find some more information about the people in that shrine with you around." He gave a small smile, if only to relieve Jungkook's growing anxiety. "Don't worry, we're not gonna kill each other or anything."

  
 "Right..."

  
 Mark entered the room with a stoic expression across his face. "Kook, you going home?"

  
 "Yeah", he nodded before meeting Mark's hand with a farewell pound. "Thanks for having me."

  
 "You'll be back", Mark grinned brightly as he ruffled Jungkook hair. "Stop by whenever you want. And if Yugyeom is being too clingy then--"

  
 "Hyung-!" Yugyeom shoved Mark.

  
 "Jeez just kidding", the wolf chuckled. He saw Yugyeom with a tight smile on his face, a little uncertain whether he crossed any sort of boundry. The oldest smiled at him before leaving the room. "Take good care of Kookie Monster, okay?"

  
 "Sure thing", Yugyeom grinned.

  
 As Jungkook said his farewells to the other members of the house, Coco followed him around the entire house, nipping at the hem of his pants from time to time. Youngjae was convinced that Coco had developed a crush for the human, obviously. Youngjae was a little jealous, honestly. He knew that Jungkook was probably super popular with the girls. He was good at sports, had great manners, and was easy to talk to.

  
 "Hope to see you around soon", Youngjae bowed slightly.

  
 A little taken back from Youngjae's bow, Jungkook bowed too, lower than Youngjae did. "Thank you for having me!"

  
 JB patted Jungkook on the back, a fond smile on his lips. "You have the letter I gave you?"

  
 "Yes, sir."

  
 JB scoffed and gave a small chuckle. "Call me hyung. I think we've become aquainted enough, don't you think?"

  
 Jungkook gave his signature bunny-toothed grin and nodded his head. "I hope to come back here soon."

  
 "And we as well", Jinyoung smiled from the kitchen. He walked over to the human with a container of leftovers from last night's dinner. "Take this with you. Yugyeom told me that you were dooming by yourself. It can be hard to make something to eat with exams coming up. I hope this keeps you full for tonight."

  
 Jungkook bowed lowely again, accepting the gift. "Thank you, hyung."

  
 "I told you, that's mom!" Jackson yelled from upstairs. He raced down to wrap Jungkook in a tight hug, ruffling his coconut head all the while. "Nice seeing you bro. Visit often!"

  
 "Sure", Jungkook laughed as he tried to fix his hair a little unsuccessful. He looked around the room and saw everyone but Bambam. He wanted to ask where he was, but he could sense that the dirty blonde wasn't too fond of him. He looked to Yugyeom signaling that it was time to head back home.

 

 

 

**********

 

  
 Yugyeom had kept a small vile of Jinyoung's aphrosdiac in his jacket pocket for safe keeping. He needed to have Jungkook take a further liking in him if any of this demonic prosperity for his clan was going to work. With each day he encountered the Tengu, he knew his time would be running out quickly. Why it had to be sexual intercourse with his best friend, he had no freaking clue. But that's what sealed the deal and would grant his clan the power to take whatever they chose. His clan could all be alphas. They could all be strong and healthy. They wouldn't have to worry about gang wars between demons or feeding ever again.

  
 As Jungkook opened the door to his dorm, Yugyeom saw that the bracelet he had wasn't on his wrist anymore. He blinked, asking him where it was.

  
 "Oh! Wow..." Jungkook inspected his bare wrist. "I guess I lost it.

  
 "Maybe you took it off while you were in the shower?"

  
 "I don't even think I had it on this morning...but I don't remember taking it off either." He shrugged, a little upset that he lost a present from Jimin, but the grey haired shrine maiden had only asked him to wear it until he had left Yugyeom's home. "Oh well."

  
 Jungkook invited Yugyeom inside his small dorm. It was nothing much. Just a twin sized bed, a night table with drawers for clothes, desk, swivel chair, mirror, a countertop with two cabinets on top with a portable stove disk.

  
 "The bathroom?" Yugyeom asked.

  
 "Down the hall. This dorm doesn't have its own bathroom. That costs extra."

  
 Jungkook placed his bag on the floor and laid on his bed, a little exhausted from the night before. The conversation at the dinner table yesterday was intense. What exactly was JB's relationship with the shrine? If they were friends, why did Yoongi seem to have so much venom in his voice when he talked about him?

  
 "How long do you have until work today?"

  
 "I have about two hours until I gotta get out of here. Wanna chill here until I go?"

  
 Yugyeom smiled in relief. There was still time to manipulate him. "Sure. But I gotta use the bathroom first." Jungkook nodded and Yugyeom headed out the door. "Am I going right or left?"

  
 "Left."

  
 "Cool. Get Mario Kart going while I take care of this."

  
 Jungkook chuckled to himself at how important Yugyeom was trying to sound. "Sure."

  
 Just then, Jungkook's cellphone vibrated. It was Jimin.

 

**Jimin:**   
_Good morning. Just get back home?_

  
                                                                                                                        **Jungkook:**  
 _Eh? How did you know?_

**Jimin:**   
_Just had a feeling that you would be._   
_You have work today, so I thought you would_   
_try to come back home early._

  
**Jungkook:**   
_Wow hyung, such a stalker lololol_

  
**Jimin:**   
_I am NOT! I just pay attention..._

  
**Jungkook:**  
 _Oh btw sorry but I lost your bracelet this morning..._ T-T

  
**Jimin:**  
 _Jungkook... that was a gift_ \\(>A<)/

  
**Jungkook:**   
_Sorry... I don't know what happened to it. I guess it's_   
_still at Yugyeom's place. He'll give it to me if_   
_he finds it._

  
Yeah right, Jimin thought. Maybe if he wasn't a demon.

  
**Jimin:**   
_Ok... But you should come over to my_   
_place sometime when you're not busy. It'll be fun <3_

  
**Jungkook:**   
_I don't know... Is Suga okay? I kinda punched him_   
_pretty hard... I don't think I should come over_   
_after doing that._

  
**Jimin:**   
_Yeah he's okay. He actually wanted to apologize_   
_to you. If would be great if you could come over,_   
_really._

  
**Jungkook:**   
_Yeah._   
_I'll think about it._

  
**********

 

  
 Yugyeom came back into the room and Jungkook immediately handed him a remote control. The wolf sat right next to Jungkook, maybe a little too close for comfort, but Jungkook wasn't bothered by it. "What stage?" He asked him.

  
 "Maple Treeway."

  
 The two of them played for a good thirty minutes, shoving one another, cheating, and making bets with one another on who could win which race. Jungkook hit Yugyeom, they yelled and screamed, Yugyeom hit Jungkook, he hit back, the other one tackled the other, one fell on top of the other, they wrestled one another, more yelling and hitting, and then suddenly...

  
 "O-Okay!" Jungkook pounded on Yugyeom's back who was looming over him, pinning both his wrists above his head. "You can let go now. I'm getting hungry!"

  
 Yugyeom could sense that he was lying. The aphrosidac was working... but unfortunately, it was taking an effect on Yugyeom more directly speaking how he was the one wearing the fragrance. A little reluctantly he released Jungkook and the human scurried to heat up the leftovers of last night.

  
 Putting the warm food in a bowl he sat back down, this time on his bed and not on the floor. Yugyeom pouted and patted the space next to him. "Why are you so far? Eat here!"

  
 "Nah, I'm good." Jungkook said quickly as he put a pillow on top of his lap where he placed the bowl.

  
 Yugyeom frowned and got up, taking a seat next to Jungkook. The human had shifted over, leaving more distance between them. "Hey", the younger asked with fake concern. "You okay?"

  
 "Y-Yeah", he laughed with a bead of sweat coming down his forehead. "Um... I... It's nothing."

  
 Yugyeom forced Jungkook's hand away from the food and placed it on the night table where he couldn't reach it. "It's not nothing. I know that face, Jungkook. What's going on?"

  
 "It's nothing!"

  
 "Liar!" Yugyeom quickly grabbed the pillow from on top of Jungkook's lap. Jungkook's face became completely red as he shifted to hide his boner from Yugyeom. "I knew it", Yugyeom said with a sigh.

"You know this stuff is completely normal right?"

  
 "It's not like playing Mario Kart turned me on or anything-!!"

  
 Yugyeom laughed as he placed the pillow beside him. He liked the flustered side of Jungkook and he seemed to be seeing more of it lately. "I'm not saying that you're a Mario porn enthusiast Gkook. I'm just telling you that getting random boners is normal."

  
 "I know..."

  
 Yugyeom moved closer to Jungkook, their shoulders touching. "So why are you embarrassed?"

  
 Jungkook couldn't smell the aphrodisiac. His nose wasn't as advanced as Yugyeom's. But his body still reacted to the powers that it carried. He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on Yugyeom's body. For whatever reason, wrestling Yugyeom had turned him on, and he didn't understand why. It was his best friend!! uddenly he felt something palm his crotch and he jumped. "Y-Yugyeom! W-What are you doing? You know I don't swing that-"

  
 "It's fine. You can't control it. Just think of it as a friend helping a friend. I'm not calling you gay or anything...Just...Just imagine I'm IU or something."

  
 "IU's hands aren't that big..."

  
 "Jesus Christ, you're unbelievable."

  
 "Says the one who's palming my di-- holy shit..."

  
 Yugyeom unbuttoned Jungkook's pants, making his way to palm his length from over his boxers. "Listen, it'll be over quicker if you don't stress it. Or do you wanna go to work with a boner?"

  
 "I can do it myself-- oh my god..." Jungkook had to hold back a moan as Yugyeom rubbed his index finger over the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Yugyeom as something else. Anything but his best friend.

  
 Yugyeom chuckled. "See? It feels better when someone else does it. But if you really don't like it..." Yugyeom withdrew his hand and grabbed his shoes. Jungkook's body shifted uncomfortably at the lack of pleasure his body was receiving. Though he hated to admit it, he wanted Yugyeom to touch him again. And most importantly he wanted this boner to be gone!

  
 "Where are you going?"

  
 "Back home."

  
 "W...Why?" Jungkook covered his crotch area one again.

  
 Yugyeom didn't even bother to look at him as he put on his shoes. "I made you uncomfortable. So I won't bother you anymore."

  
 "Yugyeom..."

  
 "Hope work goes well for you tonight." He gave Jungkook a sincere smile, apologizing through his dark brown eyes. "Sorry." 

  
 Just as Yugyeom was about to walk out of the door, Jungkook called out to him.  
 ".... You won't tell anyone, right?"

  
 Yugyeom turned to face him, closing the door behind him. "Of course I won't."

  
 He walked over to Jungkook and sat down beside him, his presence seemingly suffocating. Jungkook's head was getting dizzy again and his body was heating up. Yugyeom slowly removed Jungkook's hands away from his crotch and replaced it with his hand. He reached down inside his boxers, pulling his pants down to give him more freedom to move. Jungkook didn't stop him and closed his eyes as he held the bedsheets.

  
 Yugyeom leaned into his ear, his own voice becoming airy. "Do you want me to touch you?"

  
 Jungkook didn't answer.   
 Yugyeom stopped.

  
 "Jungkook... You know I won't think of you any different, right? I know you aren't... well I don't know if you are... but even if you are, it won't change anything." He pressed his fingers friskily around Jungkook's length and began pumping. "Trust me. It'll all be over soon."

  
 "Y-Yugyeom..." He panted as sweet sounds came from his lips. He didn't want it to be this way but he couldn't lie to himself. Yugyeom felt and embodied sex. The closer he got, the more light headed he became. His body was heating up. He was wearing too much. He needed it off. He needed all of it off.

  
 "It's hot..."

  
 "Wanna take your sweater off ?" He said nonchalantly. He didn't want to sound too sexual. If he was just playing the role of his best friend, he couldn't give Jungkook the idea that it was anything more. Jungkook nodded his head and Yugyeom helped him take off his sweatshirt revealing nothing underneath. Yugyeom took the time to admire his sculpted body. Jungkook worked hard for how he looked and god damn was it worth it.

  
 "Shit Jungkook..."

  
 "Shut up", he silenced him as he began closing his eyes again, trying to imagine someone there touching him instead of Yugyeom. "F-Faster...please."

  
 He sounded so desperate. Yugyeom couldn't help himself anymore.

  
 He planted wet kisses along the side of Jungkook's neck down to his collar bone. He licked up his neck to his ear before nibbling on it. Jungkook's body was on fire. He twisted and moaned, holding the sheets until his hands became white. Yugyeom speed up the pace of his hand and was surprised on how sensitive Jungkook's body was. It was almost like he's never been touched before.

  
 Has he...?

  
 "Jungkook", Yugyeom cleared his throat. "Can... Can I suck you?"

  
 Jungkook was going to die.

  
 "Fuck yes, please", he screamed in his head. But only a nod had come into existence.

  
 Yugyeom took Jungkook's tall length into his warm and wet cavern, sucking and swirling his tongue around it like the juiciest lollipop. He began to bob his head down and Jungkook gasped. His mind was going blank; he couldn't even think. Yugyeom was leaving him breathless. Jungkook's hands moved to the back of Yugyeom's head, keeping it there.

  
 "Ahn, jesus... shit shit shit..."

  
 Yugyeom withdrew his mouth from Jungkook's cock and pumped it vigorously. Jungkook panted, almost to the point of yells and choked up moans. He was gasping, begging in his mind for release.  
 And caught up in all of it, Jungkook pulled Yugyeom to kiss him.

  
 And they kissed and kissed and kissed...

 

********************  
   
 Jimin stared at his phone, an annoyed grumbled coming from him. What did Jungkook mean by 'he'll think about it?'. Was he actually going to think about it, or was that his way of rejecting his offer. He hated himself for putting Jungkook through so much drama but it couldn't be helped. What happened at the park and what happened in the parking lot were just attempts to protect him. And now he was getting the feeling that Jungkook thought that he was harassing him.

  
 He sighed, hoping that Jungkook would see him soon.

  
 "Why don't you just see what he's doing through your third eye?" Hoseok said as he passed a bowl of oranges to Jimin. "I know you wanna know why he's not texting you."

  
 Jimin began peeling the first orange. "He doesn't have to text me...! And I told myself that I wouldn't use my third eye on him so that I wouldn't interfere with his life more than I need to... It already got me in trouble with him..."

  
 "I see."

  
 Hoseok packed a bookbag with a box of dog treats he got at the supermarket along with his wallet and laptop. He placed his headphones around his neck and slipped his snapback and dust mask on to protect his identity while out in public.

  
 "What's all of that for?" Jimin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

  
 "I'm gonna try my luck with Jungkook. He's weary of us. I can see it in his eyes, you know? I think if I try talking to him and explaining things, then he would be more open towards us." He placed his phone in his bag and grabbed the car keys. "He's working tonight at Inu Inu right?"

  
 "Yeah..." Jimin wanted to come with. But he knew that it was probably best if he didn't go. "Tell me how it goes."

  
 "No problem."

 

  
   
************

 

  
 "Sorry about your covers..." Yugyeom helped Jungkook place new bedsheets over his matress. Jungkook gave a small mumble to tell him 'it's okay'. It wouldn't be the first time Jungkook would have to change his sheets because of some innoccent jerking off.

  
 Right, because this was totally innocent, right?  
 Right?

  
 Yugyeom passed Jungkook a paper towel to wipe his sweat. They were both sweaty from the experience. Never did Jungkook think his first time being touched sexually would be with his best friend. But it could've been worse. It could've been with someone with no experience whatsoever. It could've been with a rapist or something. This was a far better outcome. But it bothered Jungkook how Yugyeom knew how to do those kinds of things. Sure he may of just did what he did to himself... but the kissing and licking and the rest of the hot pleasures that he had given his best friend said something else.

  
 It was something for lovers.  
 Not for friends.

  
 "Um... Yugyeom..." Jungkook cleared his throat. "Are you... by any chance... I mean what you did to me... I mean the way you touched me... it felt good - but only because you were touching my dick, you know? I mean, where did you - or how did you learn how to do that?"

  
 "Do what?" Yugyeom blinked. "Jerk off?"

  
 "That's not what I mean..." he pouted as he threw his paper towel out. "I mean... What you did before was... it was intense. And I just kinda wonder if there was something behind it... Like, doing that with me didn't bother you at all?"

  
 Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders and passed Jungkook his sweatshirt. "Not really", was all he could say. It didn't bother him at all. It was starting to become a regular with Bambam no matter how much he didn't like it. He was just following his instincts. Sex, especially for demons like him, was natural. It was a way to relieve stress and show love. It was the answer for most problems. Almost like drinking. It helped you forget about your issues and just envelop in the pleasure of the moment.

  
 "I was just doing what felt right. Was it bad?"

  
 "W-What do you mean was it bad?"

  
 Yugyeom chuckled, a small smirk on his lips as he put on his shoes. He was unbelievably cool about this, and it made Jungkook feel like a six-year-old compared to Yugyeom. "I mean", he grinned. "Am I a bad kisser?"

  
 "No... I mean, what? Maybe, I don't know. I'm a guy!"

  
 Yugyeom just laughed. "Yes after touching your dick I'm pretty sure I knew that."

  
 Jungkook was so frustrated and embarrassed that he began punching his pillows. His first blowjob was given to him by his best friend! How was that supposed to happen? Especially since he was straight... or was told that he was straight. But it didn't feel bad... his lips...his mouth...his hands...they all felt nice. He slapped himself. "I can't believe you gave me a blow job."

  
 "Jeez, it's not that big of a deal, 'Kook. I'm sure you've gotten a blow job before, haven't you?"

  
 "Y-Yeah... of course."

  
 "That was a joke, there's no need to lie to me", Yugyeom snickered. "We both know you chickened out when Park Nana tried to kiss you in the ninth grade... Poor girl, she was cute too."

  
 "HEY!" Jungkook threw a pillow at him, laughing off his embarrassment. "I didn't really like her like that anyways! We just acted like a couple that's all!"

  
 Yugyeom put an arm around Jungkook, making the human shudder a bit. It seemed like every time Yugyeom got close to him now, his whole presence felt overwhelming. He wasn't afraid of him... or was he? Was he just anxious? He couldn't tell.

  
 "Whatever you say, Kookie..." Yugyeom grabbed his jacket and opened the door. "It was nice coming to your dorm. Sorry for any trouble I caused."

  
 "It's fine... I mean, we're fine?" Jungkook was too shook to be having this kind of conversation. "You know what I mean..." he added sheepishly.

  
 Yugyeom nodded and began to close the door, and strangely enough there was a part of Jungkook that didn't want him to go. He wanted to feel his touch again. He wanted his touch to mark him like a tattoo, but as he was leaving he could already feel his embrace fading. Almost like it never even happened.

  
 "Oh by the way!" Yugyeom peered through the slim slot of the door. "You sound cute when you moan."

  
 "GET OUT!!"

 

 

************

 

  
 It was 3 in the afternoon when Hoseok had walked into Inu Inu puppy cafe. Fans had whispered amongst each other and called for his attention. It took about fifteen minutes until he was able to walk through the front gates of the café.

  
 There was an outside area where a miniature poodle, Havannese, and Maltese were playing enclosed in a high white fence. There were sitting areas scattered so that customers could play with the dogs and enjoy their treats and coffee. A sign saying "PLEASE DO NOT FEED THE DOGS" was written in various locations throughout the shop. However, it looked cute, with brown and golden yellows as the main colors of the cafe. Hoseok could smell the coffee brewing, and after everything that has been going on recently, he could use it.

  
 His fans continued screaming his name from outside the gate and Hoseok turned around to wave at them.

  
 "J-Hope !!! Dance King J-Hope!!" Is what they all chanted out. Girls and guys alike were screaming his name hoping for attention.

  
 He smiled his signature sunshine of happiness grin and wished everyone a good day before opening the front door to the café. The puppies immediately swarmed him eager for attention and treats as fans began to enter the cafe behind him. The store manager who was at the register was shook from all the commotion.

  
 "How can I help you?" He asked Hoseok a little wearily. He figured he must be some kind of celebrity, though he hasn't seen him before.

  
 "Uhh yes, can I have a--"

 

  
  _ **J-HOOOPPPEEEEEEE ~~~!!!!!!**_

 

 

 Fans began squealing from inside the cafe now. The manager almost had a heart attack from the sudden screams, and even Hoseok wasn't used to the attention. As some fans from outside began to come into the cafe, the ones who were already eating inside were taking out their phones to take pictures of him.

  
 The manager's eyes widened as he leaned into Hoseok's ear so he could hear him. "Are you... an idol?"

  
 Hoseok laughed modestly. "I wouldn't consider myself an idol... I'm a dancer."

  
 "You must be a pretty popular dancer! Look at all these people here for you!"

  
 "Sorry if it's an inconvenience, sir."

  
 "Not at all!" He smiled at him warmly. "It's an honor to have you here..."

  
 Hoseok laughed to himself, knowing that he was only saying that because it was good business. Regardless, he thanked him. As he signed autographs for the people who entered the cafe, Jungkook quickly came out of the backroom with a bag of coffee grounds. He saw all of the commotion as his eyes wandered the room. He looked at his manager, eager to know who bombed the streets and why all these people were here.

  
"Jeon Jungkook! Be on your top game today! We have a famous dancer at our café!!"

  
"What?!" He honestly couldn't hear him over all this noise.

  
"I said we have a famous dancer in our café!!"

  
"Who?"

  
"Don't you keep up with the media, silly boy! The famous dancer! That one right there in the all black!"

  
Jungkook looked in between the crowd of fans and saw J-Hope. His mouth gasped open, surprised and a little anxious. "Manager-nim... Um why is J-hope here?"

  
 "Obviously because this place is worthy of him! Now get to work!"

  
 "What did he order?"

  
 "Who cares! Just make him something on the house!"

 

 Jungkook began to make a special house drink called "I Shitzu Not". It was a chocolate latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. It was one of Jungkook's favorites though he didn't eat sweets often.

  
 "J-Hope...!" He tried calling him through the loud crowd. Even the dogs were barking from all the excitement. "J-Hope.... J-Hope your coffee is ready!!"

  
_Nothing._

  
 Jungkook grabbed a large metal spoon and canister. Jumping up on the counter, he banged the two together and everyone went quiet. Except for J-Hope who looked up to the waiter in sunshine and happiness.

  
 "Oh! Jungkook!"

  
 ".... J-hope, your order is ready."

  
 The customers began whispering, wondering who the handsome waiter was and how on earth did he know Jung Hoseok, the dance king. Hoseok weaved through the crowd, getting his order which he didn't order.

  
 "I... I don't remember ordering at all", he laughed.

  
 "You didn't. It's on the house."

  
 "Really?!" He gasped. "Wow wow wow... Jungkook-ah you're amazing!"

  
 He forced a tight smile. This was becoming more of a hassle than he thought. He just wanted all these people out of here. Once J-Hope left, none of them would stick around. Some of them didn't even realize that this was a dog cafe.

  
 "Who's he?!" fans started asking him.

  
 "Who? Oh..." He looked to Jungkook and then back at the swarm of people. "He's my friend."

  
 Girls started taking out their phones and snapping pictures of Jungkook, who didn't want anything to do with this endeavor. He looked away from the cameras, hiding behind Hoseok. He leaned into his ear, holding the dancer in place. "Can you... like, go to the back room with me please?"

  
 "Huh? Oh yeah sure. Why?" He asked grabbing his coffee.

  
 "Just follow me."

  
 As Jungkook dragged Hoseok away from his fans, the dancer promised he would be right back. "As for now", he added. "Enjoy the coffee and pastry here! It's really good!"

  
 Almost as if they were hypnotized, everyone inside began ordering whatever it was J-Hope had in his hand. As the back door closed, Jungkook took a deep breath, trying to block out all the barking and yelling outside. His manager was probably going to make him work overtime for leaving him out there.

  
 "What's up, Jungkook?" Hoseok smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ah, hot..."

  
 Jungkook was amazed at how casual he was with him. It was almost like they have been friends for years. They weren't even friends to begin with, not in Jungkook's eyes. But he was a huge fan of J-Hope. He had learned several of his choreography during his spare time so being here with him was pretty fucking rad.

  
 "How is everything? You know, at the shrine?"

  
 Hoseok smiled, his very grin seeming to warm up the cold back room. "That's exactly what I came here to talk about. I've been meaning to talk to you, if that's okay."

  
 Jungkook choked on air. "Y-Yeah! No, that's fine. It's just... me? You wanna talk to me about something?"

  
 "Yeah", Hoseok nodded a little somber. "But not with all these people. I'll come back later tonight and we can talk. When do you get off from work?"

  
 "7pm."

  
 "Perfect." He grinned happily again as he headed out the door. "Sorry for all the trouble."

  
 Jungkook followed behind him and smiled back. Hoseok's happiness was contagious. "No worries."

  
 The sounds of the fans echoed again as J-Hope came back into the dining area. Politely he asked his fans to quiet down and be careful of the dogs. He took out the dog treats from his bag and gave them to the manager.

  
 "Manager-nim will give you a free dog treat with every purchase!"

  
 "... I... I will?"

  
 J-Hope smiled at him and Jungkook as he took out his wallet and slipped them 10,000 won. "Sorry for the commotion."

  
 The manager bowed to him. "Oh no, please come back any time!!"

  
 He saw that Jungkook wasn't bowing and hit him across the head.

  
 Jungkook stuttered. "Y-Yeah come back any time."

  
 Hoseok chuckled, giving them the peace sign as he made his way out. He would just need to come back later so that he and Jungkook could have the privacy they needed. He would explain to him everything that happened. He only hoped that Jungkook could believe him...

 

  
***********

 

  
 When J-Hope returned that night covering his face with a dust mask, the cafe was closed. Even the gates outside were locked. With no way to get in, he called Jimin to ask for Jungkook to open the door. In about thirty minutes in the cool night air, Jungkook came outside and unlocked the gate.

  
 "Sorry", he apologized sincerly, bowing a little as he did so. "I tell Jimin not to call me when I'm working. I didn't know it was for you."

  
 Hoseok gave him a forgiving smile and told him not to worry about it. Jungkook and Jimin, as Hoseok was learning, had a strange kind of relationship. Or rather, it was one sided. Hoseok didn't know if it was becuase Jungkook was weary of Jimin and his company, or rather because he didn't care for Jimin as much as what was being receprocated. Hopefully, this talk would change all of that, if not, help clear any misunderstandings.

  
 They went inside the cafe; all the dogs were put in their pens. The manager wasn't around to close the shop because of "troubles with his wife". None of them knew what that could mean, but it probably wasn't good news. Jungkook took out a bottled water from the fridge and raised one towards Hoseok.

  
 "Want one?"  
 "Sure, thank you."

  
 Hoseok took off his jacket and mask and placed in on the table besides them. He looked at Jungkook who looked back at him with a small gaze of anxiety. Taking their seats across from one another, there was a small moment of silence between them. Hoseok knew he needed an explantation for the recent events between JB and his sister.

  
 "I know this is pretty sudden", Hoseok started as he opened his water bottle. "But I thought you deserved knowing what had happened these past few days. Normally JB and Namjoon don't let people get involved with their affairs but it seems you've already gotten involved."

  
 "Who's Namjoon?"

  
 Hoseok's eyes widened. "Oh. You haven't met him? I would've thought you did by now." He laughed. "Namjoon is the leader of the city shrine. You may have seen him around during the holiday season, but during regular days no one really sees him outside. He's popular with the older people."

  
 Jungkook nodded his head. "I see."

  
 "But anyways...! About the thing that happened with Jiwoo..."

  
 Hoseok's voice began to get sheepish and shakey. He swallowed, hard. His mind was already racing for things to say. He couldn't say that she was killed by the head of a demon clan. That wouldn't do. It had to be something more believeable for Jungkook to understand. Had he met Jiwoo before? Did he know her? Did JB tell him anything?

  
 "She... She and JB were... well they weren't friends so to say. As far as I know, they hardly saw each other. But... JB had saved her a long time ago and since then, Jiwoo has had a kind of secret love for JB. She told me that she had met him for the first time in years, to thank him for saving her. But afterwards she became so depressed. I don't know if it was because he was cruel to her. I don't know if it was because he was already with someone else... but... sorry." He had to take a breather. Even though he was partially lying, thinking about his sister's recent death wasn't exactly easy to do. He sipped some water and resumed.

  
 "Take your time, hyung." Jungkook smiled but quickly felt guilty for calling him hyung. Was that okay with him? Even if Hoseok called Jungkook his friend, he didn't know if that was because of the fans or because he really felt it. But then Hoseok smiled warmly at him, telling him through his eyes that it was okay.

  
 "Thanks...." Hoseok took another shakey breath, his eyes looking at the table. "Jiwoo... Jiwoo killed herself after she told us that she saw JB. We didn't know if she confessed to him. We don't know what happened. But after she left the shrine to go back home, I had came to her house the next day to personally invite her to my competition coming up... And then I saw that she had hung herself."  
 Hoseok looked up to Jungkook who's eyes were confused and lost, depressed, and shocked all at the same time. The tengu felt bad for giving suicide as an excuse, but it was the best option for the time being. He tried smiling, but even that was difficult.

  
 "I'm sorry..." He said softly, almost a little surprised at the emotion Jungkook was showing. "Did you... Did you know my sister?"

  
 "No but..." Jungkook opened his water and stared at it to distract him from tearing up. He knew what it was like to be away from your sibling. An older sibling, at that. Thinking of what happened to Jiwoo reminded him of his brother in the military. Thoughts of his older brother dying in war raced through his head. "But JB has said nothing but good things about Jiwoo... By the way, he gave me this to give to you and the people at the shrine."

  
 He handed the tengu a envelope with a wax wolf seal on it. Hoseok looked over the letter, using his third eye to see if there was anything else inside besides a letter, like a tracking device. It wouldn't be the first time that other demons have tried to spy on the tengu. And though JB and the shrine were technically on good terms, they knew that they were a threat to take Jungkook away from them.  
 Hoseok smiled, holding it up as he thanked the human. "I'll be sure to give this to Namjoon when I get home." He took a short breath, relieved to get that all off of his chest. "And thank you, Jungkook, for listening."

  
 "It's fine, don't worry about it. Things are probably tough for you." 

  
 "Yes, but to be honest, you being around has been a kind of distraction from all of that."

  
 Jungkook didn't know what he meant.

  
 "Jimin really cares a lot about you", Hoseok ellaborated. "I don't think a week can go by without him saying, 'I'm going to see how Jungkook is doing' or 'I'm going to visit Jungkook at school'." He laughed. "As you know, Jimin lost his younger brother a few years ago. Him being with you gives him comfort. I guess... it makes him feel like he's making up for the time that he could've spent with his own brother."

  
 Jungkook nodded his head. "I get that... And I'm grateful for it. I'm not the best at expressing feelings like gratitude... but it's nice to know that there's someone there who has my back."

  
 "Well, the best way to show that gratitude is to visit him, or spend time with him. When you reach out to him, it really brightens his day. He feels like he's doing something right when you do. Why don't one of these days you come to the shrine and meet everyone?"

  
 Jungkook's eyes widened. "Is... Is that really okay? Like, to pray? Or are we talking like, hanging out?"

  
 Hoseok looked at him like the answer was obvious. "To hang out of course! Jimin tells me you're a dancer! You look like you can really move your body."

  
 "Occasionally I dance",  Jungkook said shyly. "But, that sounds fun. I need to work on my finals coming up, but later I should be free."

  
 "Ahh thanks Jungkook, really." Hoseok grinned warmly as he stood up and got his things together. "This was nice. Sorry if I distracted you from work."

  
 "No, I was finished before you had came inside", the human smiled. "Hope to see you soon, hyung."

  
 "Likewise."

 

 

 


End file.
